(Life 3) Life Together Again
by Dragonlov4ever
Summary: This is the third part of my Mystery Skulls Animated fic series, right after Life After the Mansion, but you probable could read it on its own. The basic story is that the arm got itself a body and it really want to go back to Arthur's.
1. This Will be fun

'Arthur?' Lewis yelled out as walked through the workshop, it was the end of the day and everyone had left. All except for Arthur that is. 'Arthur Kingsmen, where are?' Lewis tried again as he walked towards Arthur's workshop, as it was really the only place in the whole garage that had some sort of light on and even then Lewis could only tell with the help of the light that escaped from under the closed door. Lewis stopped in front of the door and knocked on it before opening it, even if he could just go through the door. That had caused some problems in the past. There wasn't an answer from the other side so then Lewis opened the door and walked in, he found a half asleep Arthur at the side of the room where he had his old work computer. Lewis frowned at the mess that was his workshop, he always had the urge to clean it up, but if he did Arthur would most likely likely have a fit.

'Arthur?' Lewis called out softly and floated his way over to Arthur, avoiding the little bits and pieces that littered the floor. Arthur's head was on his hands that propped his whole body upwards, as Lewis came closer he could see that Arthur was in fact awake, but just barely. Arthur was staring at the screen in front of him that had a news report on it, Lewis frowned when he read the title.

_"__Arthur Kingsmen Continues to Spread Terror Across the City."_

Arthur stared at the only photo that the news media had managed to obtain months earlier, when this had all happened. It was a terrible photo of blurred photo of a figure on a motorcycle speeding by. Lewis watched as Arthur sighed and rubbed his eyes, he blamed himself of course. Arthur then took one last look at the photo before turning to Lewis. Before Lewis could say anything Arthur spoke up.

'I know its not my fault, its just … just…'

'Frustrating?' Lewis finished. Arthur nodded and sighed.

'There is a little more then that, but that sums it up the best.'

'I know, we all feel like that. We want to stop it, but we can't let it anywhere near us.' Arthur nodded again and then stood up from his seat, he easily made his way through the mess as Lewis followed behind.

'Vivi burnt a hole in the wall again.' Lewis said calmly.

'Was she trying to juggle energy again?' Arthur asked and Lewis nodded. They exited the room and Arthur turned off the lights and locked it up for the night, they walked out to the van in silence. The light glow from Lewis' hair caused shadows to dance around the cars and trucks that where parked in the garage, Arthur locked up the place as Lewis entered the van by fazing through it. He took the drivers seat as Arthur entered the passenger side the only way he could, by opening the door.

'Money was taken out of my account again.' Arthur stated once Lewis started to drive them home. Lewis' hair flared up in anger before it returned to normal, he took a breath and then turned his head to look at Arthur.

'How much this time?' He asked as calmly as he could.

'$5000 dollars, again.'

'Arthur, you are being sucked dry. What happened with the bank?'

'Nothing. They don't see anything wrong with the account.'

'Your kidding me, they don't think that something is up when $5000 goes missing.' Lewis' grip was tightening on the wheel. Arthur shrugged as he looked out his window. Soon enough they arrived at the mysterious old house that had appeared months ago at the edge of the town, that was also hidden in a thick forest. People in town knew that ghost investigators lived in the house, but there where whispers of ghosts and monsters living around or at the house. Lewis parked the van in its place before the two of them exited, Lewis let his living appearance fade away as the pink little ghosts of the mansion and the surrounding area came to great them. Once they chirped there greetings they disappeared once again, but a single deadbeat curled itself in Arthur's arms and Arthur allowed it. The three of them made there way into the house and made there way to the kitchen of the house. They had entered during a magic lesson, Mystery sat near Vivi as a bowl of water sat in front of her. She had her hands in the air and water was moving to her command, well almost to her control. There were times where it would twitch and sharpen out of her frustration. She then saw them enter and all of her concentration flew out the window, the water fell out of the air and most of it made it back into the bowl. Mystery sighed in frustration as Vivi jumped to her feet and jumped towards Arthur and wrapped him up in a tight hug.

'That demon needs his head to be smacked around, he shouldn't be making your life worst.'

'Vivi, its a demon. I think that is there whole purpose for there existence.' Arthur commented.

'Well I think it spends to much time on you.' She said in a huff as she turned back to the water on the ground. She lifted her hands again as the water on the floor made its way into the bowl, once most of it had returned Vivi bent down and picked it up and moved it to the sink.

'Mystery, can't we do something about the demon?' Lewis asked as Arthur moved to the dining table.

'Lewis, we have no clue as to where it is and even then I wouldn't want to leave Arthur alone.'

'Guys I am right here.' Arthur said as he glared at the two of them.

'It isn't really bothering us yet is it?' Vivi asked once she emptied the bowl and put it on the rack. 'I say we just wait in till it comes after Arthur and then we deal with it, after all I for one am getting pretty good at magic.'

'And what about me, the best thing that I have got is my arm and I am sure that it would just try to rip it off.' Arthur said grimly.

'Arthur you are highly intelligent, you can hardly say that your arm is the best thing about you.'

'Yes, ok sure I am smart, but how is that going to help me when it comes for me.' Arthur asked standing up and glaring at Vivi, who returned the glare. A cough turned there attention to Mystery.

'Arthur think about it this way. It may be a demon, but its in a human body.' Mystery said simply. Arthur threw his hands in the air in frustration and he stormed out of the room.

'How is that going to help me?' He yelled out as he left. Lewis watched him sadly as he left, then he looked down on the dog.

'He will figure something out, I am sure.' Lewis assured him, Mystery gave Lewis a look as to say "I sure hope so" before walking out of the room.

'Oh my god, I forgot to tell Arthur that we are going to go on the job tomorrow.' Vivi exclaimed, before turning to Lewis. 'Hey Lew…'

'Alright, just make sure that you are ready before tomorrow.' Lewis said before Vivi jumped at him to give him a hug. She thanked him before running off.

Lewis found Arthur in his workroom, pacing around and mumbling you himself.

'I should really go and apologise to Mystery and Vivi later.' Arthur spoke up when Lewis entered the room, Arthur made his way over to one of his tables and picked up a small device and brought it over to Lewis.

'Is that a taser?' Lewis asked once he had gotten a good look at it. Arthur nodded before returning it to its spot.

'I made it a while ago, it was around the time that we did a cult job without you. I could never use it though.' Arthur explained with a sigh. 'But I could for the demon, if it's using a human body then it will work.'

'Its a smart idea, it would be a way to defend yourself. While they are stunned you could throw that mean left hook of yours and knocking them out fully.'

'Yea, but the only problem with this is that its a one time use and if I miss then I would be in trouble.'

'I thought that you could use them repeatedly.'

'You are thinking of stun guns, Lew.' Arthur looked down on the taser gun and then to his wall of plans. 'But I could make a stun gun too.'

'Would it take long, because Vivi wanted to go on a job tomorrow.'

'No. I have all the parts around here, or I can easily make them, making the case however would take a day or so.'

'Hey it could be your little project on the road.' Arthur smiled at that and picked up an empty box from the corner of the room. He slowly made his way around the room, picking up bits and pieces. Lewis left him to it and left the room.

'Arthur? Sir?' A voice asked behind the demon. The demon didn't say anything as he played with the bandages of his left arm, he turned his head and raised an eye brow. The grunt understood this as a sign to continue.

'Why are we going to a small town? What is wrong with the city?' He asked and Arthur frowned, the grunt took a step back when he saw the look that his boss was giving him.

'What have I told you before? Don't question me. If I say that we are going somewhere then we are.' Arthur said with a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame, he left the bandage alone and stretched out on the coach that he had been sitting on.

'There are some old friends that I want to see again and some business to take care of with them.' His eyes widened. 'In fact, I don't need any of you to come with me I am going to go alone.' He stated and stood up, the grunt stepped away as his boss walked by him. The demon walked his body up some stairs and then into a room that he had taken as his sleeping quarters, he made his way over to a mirror that sat in front of a small table with a first aid kit. He ripped off the bandages and sighed in relief, the eye on his palm stayed closed as it would just give himself a headache if he tried to use it. He then looked over at the mirror and had a look at himself. The demon smiled. The body had naturally brown hair and as soon as it could it had dyed his hair blond, to the demon it felt right. At the moment his hair had started to get messy and shaggy, but it didn't really care. He re-wrapped his arms and exited his room, he made his way back down to where most of his lackeys would hang around. He made his way over to one of his men, who was in fact a women, who was an expert in spreading false facts and news to the police. She saw him approach and she put down her drink.

'Sir?' She asked as she stood herself up.

'I need you to spread some rumours about me being in a certain town, that's all. Oh and lets finally put a face with my name.' The demon smiled as he pulled out a drawing of a face. 'Let's put this man with my name, it should be interesting.' The women took the drawing from him and tucked it away into a pocket.

'It will be easy, I can point them in that direction by tomorrow morning.'

'Alright get to it.' He said stepping away for her to leave, she finished her drink in one swing and then left. He then left the room and made his way to the garage of the building, ordering one of the men to have a bag packed for him and to have his bike ready for him.

'This is going to be fun.' He sighed as his men ran to do his bidding.


	2. Green Eyes

It was six in the morning when there was a continues knocking coming from the front door of the mansion, the urgently of it couldn't be ignored. All residents of the mansion awoke, but Lewis opened the door with Mystery by his side. They were surprised to find a small police force standing outside their front-yard, his deadbeats managed to look outside and Lewis knew that the house was also surrounded.

'Does Arthur Kingsmen live here?' The one that was knocking on the door spoke, he seemed to be the one in charge. Lewis realised that he had been silent for too long and quick answered his question.

'Yes Arthur does, may I ask what this is about?' Lewis asked.

'We believe that Arthur may be the leader of a notorious gang in the city, we got a tip that he had run to this town and we also have a photo.' The officer unfolded a piece of paper and showed it to Lewis. Even though Lewis didn't breathe, his breathing froze. There was a perfect drawn portrait of Arthur. Mystery growled by his side that brought him back to reality, Lewis realised that the officer had been asking him a question.

'I am sorry can you repeat that.' Lewis asked and the officer sighed. Lewis was glad for the sun glasses that he wore otherwise the fact that he was staring far too often.

'Is this person that one that is living here?' The officer repeated himself. Lewis froze, he couldn't possibility say that he did. They would arrest Arthur.

'Sir?' The officer asked, he was now looking Lewis over and then over at Mystery, his had fell onto were his gun sat on his belt. 'You are required to answer the question.'

'He is, but I have been living with him for months.' Lewis answered carefully.

'Well if we take him in for questioning then we will know for sure, won't we?' The officer said raising an eye brow.

'Lew? What is going on?' Vivi mumbled as she came down the hallway to the front door, she froze when she was the police. She also saw the panic on Lewis' face and quickly came to his side.

'Why hello there officers, what can I do for you today?' Vivi said sweetly. Vivi then acted like she remembered something and then turned to Lewis.

'Hey Lew, before I forget. Can you feed Mystery for me? Please.' Vivi asked ignoring the police for the moment. Lewis was about to ask what she was on about when Mystery grabbed hold of his pants and practically dragged him away. The officer was about to call out and order him back but Vivi quickly stepped in his way and started to ask her own questions.

Lewis got to the kitchen and spotted Arthur drinking some coffee, he turned to face them when they had entered the room.

'Morning Lew, what's with all this noise?' Arthur asked as he sipped at the mug in hand, and when Lewis didn't answer right away and instead started to pace around the room.

'Hey Mystery, what's going on?' Arthur asked instead.

'I believe that there has been a mix up with identity's and the police are here to arrest you thinking that you are the demon in a human body.' Mystery explained and Arthur poker faced. Lewis watched as he downed the mug before speaking.

'So you are telling me that the police think that I am the demon that took my name and started a gang. Why would he be here?' Arthur asked calmly.

'Something about a rumour that Arthur Kingsmen ran to a small town, but it gets worse, they have a drawing of your face.' Lewis said and frowned. 'You are acting rather calm about this all.'

'Yes I am.' Arthur stated as he put down the mug and then rubbed his eyes. 'I am because I know that I have an alibi and people to back up the fact that I have been in this town for quite a while.' Lewis blinked, not that anyone could see it.

'Your right I suppose.' He said.

Vivi shouted at the door as they heard several sets of boots making their way into the house, Arthur stood up straight.

'Arthur Kingsmen, you are coming with us.' The officer stated as two others made their way over to Arthur, others filled the room and cut Lewis and Mystery off. Arthur's hands were forced behind his back before they were cuffed, Arthur cried out in surprise and then hissed in pain when the metal tightened on this right wrist.

'Be careful with him.' Vivi's voice yelled out from the doorway before she tried to push her way into the room, several officers grabbed onto her shoulders. 'You are going to regret handling him so roughly.' Vivi growled as Arthur was pulled along to the hallway, Vivi was moved out of the way.

'Vivi, calm down. This should be cleared up and I will be back soon enough.' Arthur managed to say before he was forced out of the house. Lewis had picked up Mystery when the police had entered the kitchen and he was holding him tightly so that he didn't make any of the officers nervous. Mystery growled at the rough treatment, which had caused more than half of the room to move their hands to their gun holders. The officer that had knocked on the door approached Lewis.

'I would expect that the two of you are not to leave town, you will most likely be brought in for questioning.' He said before leaving the house, Vivi had been released and she made a beeline for the front of the house. Lewis released Mystery and he ran to the front of the house as well, once Lewis had reached the front of the house he saw the flash of yellow in a police car as it drove down the road. Soon enough all but one car had left. Vivi still looked down the road, as if she expected for Arthur to walk back up the hill to their house.

'I am going to tell Lance, he would want to know.' Vivi announced once she managed to look away from the road, Lewis watched as she ran back into the house. Lewis then looked down at Mystery who had started to pace around.

'I don't want to leave Arthur alone, I don't like this. It is up to something and I really don't like it.' Mystery said even before Lewis would have asked.

'What if I went instead? I have been working on being invisible.' Lewis suggested. Mystery looked at him and smiled.

'That would work and besides, we can't actually let them question you. Too many issues would arise.' Mystery said before nodding his head. 'Then that's a plan, go hang around Arthur in till this mess is cleared up. I am sure that he would want the company, no matter how calm he acted.' Lewis nodded and floated himself off the ground, he concentrated, and then when he was sure that Mystery could no longer see him, he made his way towards town.

'This is you, correct?' An officer asked sliding the drawing of Arthur's face towards the chair where Arthur was left without his left arm. Arthur sighed as he tried to twist his way out of the cuff that was connected to the chair that he sat on, far too many times has he had been bonded that it was now instinct.

'Yes that is my face, and yes, I am Arthur Kingsmen, but not the Arthur Kingsmen that you are looking for.' Arthur tried to explain. He would have rubbed his temples as a headache was starting to rise, but that was not going to be possible. The officer that sat on the other side of him raised an eyebrow and pulled the photo back towards him.

'Like I said when we started this, before you took my arm from me, I have many people that can verify that have lived in this town for a years and that you have the wrong person.'

'Mr. Kingsmen. We had a tip that you are a gang leader in the city and we are simply checking that tip out, we are only doing our jobs.'

'Well do I have to be hand cuffed to the chair, I am not going to go anywhere.' Arthur tried. The officer thought for a moment before he looked to the other officer in the room, the one that stood behind Arthur. There was movement behind Arthur and soon enough the cuffs where unlocked and he rolled his wrist to relieve some of the stiffness. The officer that sat on the other side on the table shuffled through some papers before coming to one and then reading off it.

'I see that you have been having some bank problems.' The officer commented.

'Yes, I have been having money disappearing on me.'

'I see.' He then gathered up his pile and stood. 'You will need to stay here in till this is all sorted, but I believe that you are not the man they we are looking for.' He bowed a little his head before leaving with the other officer in the room. Arthur slumped in his chair once the door had closed, he even closed his eyes and then sighed. He really didn't want to be in this situation, but everything was going to end up alright. Wasn't it?

'You know that he just lied to you don't you?' An echoy voice said and Arthur was about to respond when he stopped himself.

'Lewis?' He asked instead and opened his eyes, expecting him to be to his right where he had heard his voice.

'Hold on.' Lewis said before, right before his eyes, Lewis appeared. Arthur's mouth hung open as Lewis blushed in his skeletal form, then he frown as he looked at the empty night shirt sleeve. 'Did they take your arm off you?' Lewis asked. Arthur looked down on the empty space before nodding.

'I guess they didn't want to take the chance.' Arthur said as he rubbed the back of his neck, both of their heads snapped in the direction of the door and Lewis disappeared. Arthur was met with a blond haired officer that moved quickly, there was something odd about him and Arthur couldn't figure it out. Then his gaze fell onto his full bandaged left arm, the man sat down before he was fixing up his messy uniform. If Arthur had to guess, he had put it on in a hurry. Once he was finished, he made himself comfortable and then he turned his gaze onto Arthur. Arthur tensed up, he knew what he didn't like about this man. His eyes. His unnatural green eyes, that bore into him.

'Arthur Kingsmen.' The man introduced and even held out his left hand, Arthur froze and the man grin. Arthur knew right then that he was in deep and that the voice that was in his head for a year was sitting on the other side of him.

'Oh sorry I should really use my right hand.' The demon said and pulled his right hand from under the table, there was a flash of silver and a gun was pointing at Arthur.

'Is this better than my left?' The blond demon asked from the other side of the table.


	3. Taken

'This is no were as enjoyable as using a knife, but it will do.' The demon said, leaning forward onto the table.

'What do you want?' Arthur managed to ask, he had brought his right hand to his stump and held it there.

'Now that's a very vague question.' The demon hummed. 'I wouldn't mind a meatball sub right about now actually.' Arthur glared at the demon, it only smiled back.

'I mean with me, what do you want with me?' Arthur snapped, the demon brought his left hand over his heart in an act of pain.

'My, my. You're so quick to anger now.' The demon said in mockery and it even closed his eyes in continuing on with the act. Then it completely dropped the acted and looked directly at Arthur. 'You defiantly didn't act like that in my cave, it seems like you grew a spin but' It then looked at Arthur's stump. 'It seems that you lost a limb to achieve that.' Arthur tightened his grip on the area where his left arm should be. 'Anyway back to your question. Isn't it obvious? I want to be back in control, that short time in the cave was so much fun and it's a real shame the pup **bite it** so short.' The demon broke out laughing at its own joke, it even held onto its sides as its body started to cry. The gun however always stayed trained onto Arthur.

'Oh come on, that was great, you have got to admit that.' It said once it calmed down. Arthur just stared back at it. If he had been in any other situation, then maybe he would have found the joke a bit funny. The demon suddenly stood and went behind the door, before Arthur could say anything the door opened and the officer from before entered.

'So Mr Kings…' He managed to say before the demon stepped forward from his spot to hit him on the side of his head with the butt of the gun. The man fell and collapsed onto the ground.

'Come on you, we are leaving.' It took Arthur awhile to realise that the demon was talking to him, Arthur looked up from the officer that laid crumbled on the floor. The demon took off the police clothing, it had other clothing underneath.

'Why?'

'Don't ask stupid questions. Just come.' The demon ordered, his eyes glowing on annoyance. It moved towards Arthur and he scrambled out of his chair to get away from, but the demon grabbed onto the back of his shirt and pulled him along.

'Come on you act like I am going to kill you.' The demon said with a laugh. 'No you will still be around.' it hummed. They were already outside using a back door before Arthur even knew it, then he remembered. Lewis. He would have seen all of this, he would help. Arthur started to look around for his friend and even tried to pull away, but the demon had an iron grip that he transferred to his shoulder.

'What? Are you hoping that someone is coming for you, coming to save you?' The demon asked as he led him away. Arthur took one last look around before, turning his head to look at the demon. Who smiled down at him.

'What is there something that you have to say?' He asked sweetly. Arthur did have several things to say. More than half of them included swear words, but the gun point that touched his back kept him silent.

'That's what I thought.'

'Freeze.' Came an order from behind the two of them. The demon turned them around and there stood two officers that had their own guns train on them, Arthur could feel the demon lean onto him and the smile that formed. Arthur really didn't like how close it was to him.

'What's the problem officers?' It asked. The officers stood their ground before they nodded to one another, they slowly walked forward.

'You need to release him and step away.' One of the officers ordered.

'I don't think the two of you understand. You can't have him, he belongs to me.' They paused at his odd respond and the one that spoke frowned.

'You are also coming with us, you have aided in the escape of someone under arrest.'

'I think that the two of you should come here and try to get us.' The demon challenged. Arthur's eyes widened, the demon moved the gun away from the spot at his back.

'Wait no sta…' Arthur's voice was muffled by the demon before it pushed him to the side before two gun shots rang out, Arthur lifted his head from the ground.

'Hm, they aren't very smart are they.' the demon asked before pulling Arthur to his feet and then throwing him over his shoulder.

'What the hell?' Arthur cried out and he knew that his face was red, it got even worse when the demon placed a hand on his ass to keep him there.

'Well I am sure that someone would have heard those gun shots and I don't feel like going against the whole force.' The demon replied before starting to sprint out onto the road, Arthur only had his one arm to grab onto the back of his shirt to keep himself from moving too much. 'Ah I knew I parked too far away from the station.' The demon said before dropping Arthur to the ground next to his bike, Arthur also noticed that he no longer had the gun in his hand. Arthur jumped up and tried to run, but he didn't even get a step away when his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled back.

'Get on the back. Now.' the demon ordered. Arthur considered to disobey, but he quickly dropped the idea when the blond haired boy pulled out a knife. Arthur climbed on and he got worried when it started to pull rope out of a side bag that was on the motorcycle, Arthur became terrified as his arm was tied to his side and then his legs to the bike. Once finished the demon stood back and started to laugh.

'It looks stupid, but I can't have you falling off.'

'And why not, the hell do you need me for? You have a body can't you just continue live with that and leave me alone.' Arthur demanded as he struggled in against the ropes.

'Oh please, I am sure the pup already told you.' The demon rolled his green eyes. 'I am linked to you and I have no problem with it, even if it is a little on the lanky side.' It climbed onto its seat and pulled out a key.

'Wait, wait. What about helmets? You know safety first.' Arthur asked with panic in his voice.

'That's no fun, you can't feel the wind in your hair that way.' He said before turning on the engine and revved the engine, he turned his head to look at Arthur before taking off. Arthur would had screamed in fear but it got stuck in his throat.

Lewis busted through the front door and flew right into Vivi's room where he knew where he would find the two of them, both of them jumped when he had entered.

'Lewis? What are you doing here? What happened?' Mystery asked him, Lewis hugged Arthur's left arm (Which he had stolen.).

'The demon he was here and it took Arthur, I panicked and I couldn't make myself visible. It had a gun on Arthur before it took Arthur away on a motorcycle.' Lewis said as he paced around the room. Vivi grabbed onto the front of his shirt and pulled him along, Mystery followed behind and she lead them back outside to the van. Vivi got into the driver's seat and waited as Lewis entered using the passenger door, Mystery had entered before Lewis and sat between them.

'Now point to where I need to go.' Vivi said as she started up the van and then floored it down the road.

'_So I am thinking that you may need to change your name once this is all finished, I mean we are not going to be the same person as before_.' The demon said, but Arthur soon realised that he didn't use his mouth. His voice came from inside his head. '_I still have the ability to talk to you_.' The demon confirmed.

_'Who said that I was going to let you take me over again_?' Arthur replied, trying to send him a glare through his mind.

'_Don't be so sour, I need you and I can make you stronger_.'

_'I don't want your help_.' Arthur snapped at him. The demon pulled over and didn't say anything else as it pulled out a water bottle from the other side bag on his bike, it drank as it turned itself around so that it was facing him. It watched Arthur for a while.

'Why did you do it?' Arthur asked out loud and looked away.

'Do what?' the demon asked, lowering the bottle.

'In the cave, why did you possess me and push my friend off a cliff.' Arthur practically shouted at the end. The demon froze and frowned before taking a sip.

'I was in that cave for far too long.' It mumbled, Arthur cocked his head to the side and he looked him over. It wasn't even looking at him anymore and instead it found that the traffic was so much more interesting.

'Where you trapped there, or…'

'Shut up, I don't want to talk about it anymore.' The demon said before putting the bottle back into the bag and turning back to face the front. They speed off not a second after.


	4. A Terrible Idea

_'Come on play eye spy with me_.' The demon whined in Arthur's mind. Arthur groaned, this was worse than the year with it teasing and taunting him. It was so much more annoying.

'No for the thousandth time, no.' Arthur yelled back, this made the demon flinch and swerved.

_'There is no need to yell_.' The demon growled back.

'_Well have you forgotten the fact I am tied back here and I am being abducted_.'

'_Detail, details. Look on the bright side, you are going on a road trip_.'

_'Being abducted, this is no road trip_.' Arthur hissed.

_'So you don't want to play anything_?' It asked innocently. Arthur sighed, he really was tired of the pointless arguments that Arthur almost always started. Only because it would ask stupid questions.

_'Fine, just shut up and play. Nothing else._'

_'Really? Nothing else? I am not sure if I can play the same game the whole way_.' Arthur growled. '_Fine, fine. I spy_…'

'Are you sure that no one else will be able to see him?' Lewis asked as he watched Mystery running outside in his six tailed form.

'No Lew, he will be fine. Besides there isn't anyone around, we should be close judging by how fast Mystery is going now.' Vivi responded, she almost had the petal to the ground. Lewis squinted to a speck that he could see ahead.

'That must be them.' Lewis said and Vivi stared out for a while before she smiled.

'I only see a black dot, but I so believe that.' Vivi said, her foot pushing the petal all the way down. Mystery came to the same conclusion and he pushed himself to the fullest.

_'Looks like our game is going to have a break, your friends came_.' It grumbled. It picked up the pace but they were still where going to close in. Arthur leaned so that he could look into the mirrors, there was in fact the van speeding after them. Mystery was even running next to the van, Arthur couldn't help but to smile.

_'Oh hell no, they are not getting. You are mine_.' The demon said as he let go of the bar with his left arm, it started to glow green and green smoke came out from the under the bandages. It then flicked back its arm and the green smoke was sent out and towards the van. There was a flash of blue and purple that came out of the driver's side and continued to float towards them.

'Oh hell with this.' The demon yelled as it returned his hand to place. Mystery was at their side soon enough and then a purple flame covered Arthur, he wasn't afraid as he knew that it was Lewis. Then he was grabbed before he was started to be lifted out of his seat, the demon turned his body to his side and grabbed onto his arm keeping Arthur suspended in the air. Arthur looked up at Lewis and he found that Vivi was sitting on his back, she then climbed over him so that she was at his front. Lewis held onto him to make sure that she wouldn't fall.

'Let him go.' Lewis ordered, little wisps floating around him.

'No I won't, I need him.' The demon yelled back at him. Vivi's arm glowed in warning and when he didn't budge, she sent out a spell. It hit the demon square in his chest and he let go in reflect. It was still conscious, but its body was obvious unable to move as its body started too slid off. Then it made on final move as green fog surrounded itself before it fell off, the motorcycle continued on in till it crashed into some rocks. Mystery stood right next to the green fog waiting for something to happen, Lewis landed so that he could place Arthur on the ground before he and Vivi joined Mystery. Lewis raised his arms and sent out flames in frustration, the fog didn't budge or at least it didn't appear so.

'Come on out, I think we have some business to attend to. For one, coming anywhere near Arthur and two, that you came out of your little cave and three, all those other people that you hurt.' Lewis said, his hair flickered and his hands where covered in fire, ready to send it all out on him.

'Lewis calm yourself, it will get its way if you get mad.' The fog suddenly expanded and covered them all up.

'Lewis, Vivi, Mystery.' Arthur yelled as he got to his feet. There was a flash of movement and Arthur saw the demon running from the scene, but there was something that made Arthur pause. His body was limping and even as he moved, it showed that there was something wrong with his chest. The demon picked up his beat up bike as quickly as it could to get away, there was a blast in the middle of the fog and it was pushed away. The demon panicked and released some more fog as it jumped on, the revving of the engine caught the attention of an angry ghost. It cried out in pain as the bike started to move, not that it got very far. Lewis grabbed onto the back of his shirt and threw it to the side. When it landed it cried out and then it rolled onto its back.

'I will kill you.' Lewis yelled as he stormed his way to the broken heap on the ground, the demon saw his approach and it sent out fog to hold onto Lewis. It worked, Lewis was unable to move and it sat itself up against at rock. Vivi ran right in front of Lewis and tried to move the fog with a spell, it didn't move.

'Vivi don't bother, it would be something that it needs to lose concentration for.' Mystery explained and Vivi gave up, but not Lewis he was still struggling.

'Let him go.' Vivi ordered and turned to face the demon. The demon closed its eyes.

'No. He will kill me if I do.' it said simply.

'And what about us we can still hurt you.' Vivi said as she started to approach it.

'You won't, you don't have the heart for it Blue.'

'Vivi please don't he didn't hurt me.' Arthur said. 'That goes for you to Lewis, I don't want to kill him.' Arthur turned to Lewis who had stopped struggling at this time.

'But Arthur, he took control of you pushed me off a cliff and only a few hours ago kidnapped you, and you don't want to do anything to it?'

'That's because Arthur's got a good heart.' Mystery explained. 'I was actually worried that he would want that sort of revenge, but I am glad that that is not the case.' Arthur started to blush.

'Besides, there is something different about him.'

'Uh guys?' Vivi said, she was kneeling next to the demons body.

'Vivi, get away from it.' Lewis demanded, he then looked down on himself. The fog was gone and he could now move.

'But he is unconscious.' She said and the boys came over and looked at the sprawled out form of the demon.

'Man he found a cute body.' Vivi mumbled.

'Vivi.' Lewis scolded.

'What, if he was a random guy in the street then I would think that he was cute.'

'I think you forgot the fact that he killed people to get that body, most likely possessed that body just as it wants to with Arthur.' Vivi didn't say anything further. 'You know what let's just go, we have Arthur.' Lewis said as he turned away. Vivi took one last look down on the blond haired face before standing to leave, Mystery stood next to Arthur before he turned to Lewis and Vivi in disbelief.

'We can't just leave him, he is injured and in the middle of nowhere.' Arthur said as Lewis turned to him, he made himself look alive just to frown at Arthur.

'And why not, it has its bike. It can just ride away once it wakes up.'

'No he can't. When he tried to get away, he could hardly get the bike upright. I hardly think that he will be fine.'

'It is a demon, why should we care?' Lewis shouted.

'Because he is in a human body, he seems human now.' Arthur yelled back.

'What exactly are you going to do then?' Lewis challenged. 'Are you going to watch it as it is waiting to take you over again? Is that your plan?' Lewis asked crossing him arms. Arthur held up his index finger up to say a point, but then he found that he didn't have a point to say.

'Well there we go.'

'I could always watch him.' Mystery suggested. 'If it slips up then I can always be the one to end it, but only if it is absolutely necessary.'

'Thank you Mystery.' Arthur said with a smile, Lewis just threw up his hands and floated away. Arthur's eyes then widened and he started to panic.

'What about the van? What happened to it?' Arthur asked as he jogged towards the road and looked down it.

'That's what I am going to go get.' Lewis yelled out before floating off. Arthur jumped away as Vivi approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Give him time, he will calm down.' Vivi said quietly. 'You really are a good person, I mean' Vivi looked over at the sleeping demon that Mystery sat near. 'Despite the fact of who it is and what he did. Just be careful and don't end up alone with him.' Vivi said and Arthur nodded his head. He turned to the demons motorbike and tried to lift it with his single arm, Vivi saw him struggling and came over to help him.

'This is actually a good bike, I wonder where he got it from?' Arthur asked as he looked it over.

'I feel like that is a story that I don't want to hear.' Vivi commented.

'I guess that you are right.'

Mystery moved and seemed to have moved to shade the demon from the sun, the demon seemed to have a pained expression.

'How did you know that its body was injured?' Mystery asked when the two of them had come over, Arthur looked in over.

'Just the way he moved, I mean the only thing that seemed to not bother him would have been his… my left arm.' Arthur said and corrected himself at the end. 'Hey Mystery?' Arthur asked a little while later, Mystery turned his head to look at him. 'Do you think it would be possible to get my arm back, if the demon wasn't in it?' Arthur asked.

'No.' Mystery said looking down on the said arm. 'The area that your arm was to be attached has already healed, even if we somehow managed to connect it again I doubt that you would be able to move it and use it.' The three of them could then hear the van coming and they watched as it pulled off the road, then to park right next to them. Lewis floated out the front and frowned down on the demon, Arthur stepped towards him carefully.

'Can't we just give it away to the police?' Lewis asked as looked to Arthur.

'Somehow I don't think that it's going to work.' Arthur responded sadly. 'If he hadn't been arrested yet then I don't think that it's going to work.'

'But it is injured.'

'Yes but then when it heals I am sure that it will just use that fog to get away.' Mystery answered as he wrapped his tails around its body and then taking it towards the van, Vivi had opened up the back and laid out a blanket. Mystery laid out its body out on the blanket as Vivi set a pillow under its head, Arthur was pushing the bike towards the van and with the help of Vivi they got it in and strapped down. Mystery shrunk down and took his place to watch the demon, Vivi came over with rope and tied it to the van.

'There.' Vivi sighed and climbed over the back seat and Arthur sat in the passenger seat, Lewis took the driving wheel without question.

'For the record, this is a terrible idea and I will be waiting for the time when I can say "I told you so".' Lewis stated before starting up the van and driving away.


	5. Bind It

'You want me to do what?' Lewis asked as they were nearing town.

'I want you to drop me off a block from the police station so that I can walk back and return my arm where you found it, I would have most likely have been released by now if none of this had happened.' Arthur grumbled as he leaded on the door.

'Well he does have a point Lew, we don't really want the police to break down your door again.' Vivi pipped in. Lewis sighed as he looked over at Arthur, through his sunglasses.

'Fine, I will. But only because I don't want you to get in more trouble, not that you aren't already.' Lewis huffed, pointing behind them.

'Thanks for that.' Arthur rolled his eyes as he said it.

'I hope you know that when you get home, you are taking the longest shower of your life.'

'Why I took one the other day?' Arthur protested as he turned to look at Lewis.

'Yes and you are still in your night clothes, got taken out to the country and I am sure that you smell that absolute best.' Lewis then paused before continuing. 'Ok I don't know that last part, but I know that I am right.' Vivi leaned forward over the seat and sniffed Arthur.

'He smells sort of earthy and a little sweaty, but it's not that bad.' Vivi commented.

'Vivi!' Arthur cried out and moved away from her.

'See my point was proven.' Lewis said with a smile.

There was a groan from the back of the van.

'What the hell?' It went and the three of them looked at one another. 'The hell are you looking at Pup.'

'Nothing, I was concerned with your injuries, but I think that I have decided that you don't need that concern.' Mystery said calmly.

'Well I didn't even ask you to.' It snapped back.

'Hey you are lucky that we are even taking you back with us.' Lewis yelled so that it could hear him. Vivi was leaning over the seat and then there was a hiss of pain, as it tried to move. Only to fine that it was tied up, it tried to twist its body and it hissed again.

'You do realise that you are tied up.'

'Yes thank you Blue, I can see that.' The demon said sarcastic.

'Listen you, we can always turn this van around.' Mystery said firmly and the demon fell silent, and still.

'Hey, you guys brought my bike.' It said happily.

'Yes, and you're lucky about that to.' Lewis said.

'Thanks; Blue, Pup, Ghost Pepper, Or…' The Demon stopped when its head hit the van wall, when Lewis pulled over quickly.

'Listen you, no stupid nicknames.' Lewis ordered when he moved through the seats to float over it.

'They aren't stupid, they are nicknames that I made up for you guys.' The demon said with a smile, Lewis just scowled down at it.

'Well what was mine?' Arthur asked out of curiosity from the front.

'Arthur, please don't encourage it.' Lewis pleaded.

'Orange, since I didn't think that you would like Puppet.' The demon explained, Lewis tossed his hands in the air before returning to the driver's seat.

'Great so you named two of us out of the colours that we wear, that's not very creative.' Vivi said as she looked down on where it laid right under her head.

'Well Blue is only one half of it, you are the Blue Mage to me. Orange is just Orange and Pup is also Old Fart.' Mystery frowned at it. 'I was kind enough to use Ghost's full name before.'

'Well what's wrong with using our names?' Vivi asked.

'That's no fun and beside, you guys just call me it or demon. So why can't I use names that aren't yours.' Vivi's jaw dropped.

'You have a name?' Vivi asked with panic in her voice.

'Well no, but I have thought of one that could work.' It said hopefully.

'And that is?'

'Ruthra.' It said in hardly a whisper, Mystery and Vivi leaned in to hear better.

'What was that?' Vivi asked.

'Ruthra.' It said more confidently looking up at Vivi. Vivi mouthed the name and then smiled.

'It's Arthur backwards.' She said.

'Not quite, the T and the H are switched around. It didn't look like a name.' It said and tried to shrug. 'I was using Arthur's name, but I don't think that it will work now.'

'Well I think it's nice that you want a name.' Vivi said before turning around to sit of her seat properly.

'She is nice.' Ruthra commented. Mystery growled at him and that that drew its attention to look at Mystery.

'Don't think that you are getting anywhere near her or Arthur for that matter.' Mystery informed. Ruthra let its eyes droop as it had started to get tired, it closed its eyes and managed to mumble something along the lines of 'Sure no problem.' and it fell asleep. Mystery settled himself in his spot and kept watch.

'Are you sure about this?' Lewis asked once again, he shuffled in his seat hugging Arthur's left arm.

'Yes I am sure that this will work, I mean it's better that I head back then they come for me.' Arthur said turning to Lewis as he sighed and then opened his door, he stood there in the alleyway that they were parked in and as Arthur watched him disappear from view. Arthur waited a few minutes before he also exited the van and started to walk down the street to the police station.

'I really hope that this works out alright.' Vivi sighed before Lewis reappeared without Arthur's arm, he entered the van.

'Lance was sitting in there, who knows how long he had been sitting in there waiting.' Lewis said before frowning. 'Hey demon, you are lucky that you didn't kill those two police officers that you shot at. Mystery was the only one that saw one of Ruthra's eyes open to look in the direction that Lewis would be.

'What do you mean by lucky, they are the ones that are lucky. I could have just as easily killed them if I had aimed in a different spot.' it said as if it was already bored with the conversation.

'I should just throw you into a cell.' Lewis mumbled as he started up the van and backed up out of the alleyway.

Lewis made it back all the way to the mansion without Ruthra making a comment. But as they parked the van in its spot, it insistently became curious as to where they were.

'Hey Blue, where are we?' It asked sweetly as Vivi climbed over the seat to enter the back part of the van to open the door for Mystery. Once outside, they were happy to find that the police car was no longer there and that allowed Mystery to transform. Vivi approached Ruthra and untied its arms. From the fact the Lewis was watching from the front and Mystery in the back, Ruthra was not going to try anything. It waited in till Vivi moved away to start to sit up, it groaned as its body was telling it to just lay back down. It completely ignored its own cries of pain as it stood itself to its feet, Vivi bit her lip and looked ready to run forward to help it if it needed it.

'Come on we don't have all day.' Lewis commented as it had managed to take a single step forward, it looked behind to be Lewis sat to send him a glare. It sped up its movements just to get out of the van, it tried to hide the shallow breaths and limping as it passed Vivi. Ruthra got to the door and cursed under its breath, the step off was going to hurt and it knew it. There was a sigh behind it and before it could turn around to find out who sighed, it felt itself being lifted up from under its under-pits and placed on the ground. It growled when it turned its head to see Lewis floating there, Lewis glared down on it before turning and floating toward the house. Ruthra started to walk forward when its head started to fell light headed, it swayed on its feet and Mystery was ready to catch it when it fell, which it did once it had attempted to take another step. Mystery carried it in, following it to a room that would serve as its room for the time being. Vivi ran off to get a book that Mystery had asked for, once she came back the two of them started to draw runes around the room to keep the demon in. Lewis had to keep his emotions under control to make sure that his deadbeats didn't go attacking it, even if deep down he really wanted to do that himself. They were going to have a long conversation once Arthur came back, the main topic being of when they rid themselves of the demon. Lewis didn't fell right with this, but Arthur had been right about one thing. They couldn't kill it if it was controlling the body, the soul that the body belonged to may still be in there and once the demon was out then they could have their body back. Lewis sighed as he looked over at the demon and frowned, it didn't look like it was going to get up any time soon and that meant that it would be quiet for longer. Lewis really didn't want it to open its mouth, everything that comes out just irritated him.

'Lewis?' Mystery's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Lewis looked over at where Mystery sat next to Vivi, who was looking over the book that she had brought.

'Sorry?' Lewis asked.

'I had asked if you would to please leave the room, just for your safety.' Mystery explained and Lewis took one last look at the demon passed out on the bed before leaving the room. He stayed out in the hallway as the two of them worked, soon enough there was a glowing symbol on the door. Then a few minutes after that did Vivi come skipping out of the room with book in hand.

'I don't think that we are going to have a problem with Ruthra even after he heals up.' Vivi said cheerfully.

'The hell did you do to me Blue!' Ruthra yelled from inside and Lewis walked into the room in time to see a glow coming from its left wrist, it died down and the markings disappeared, but I was still glaring at the spot. 'What made you think that you could bind me?' Ruthra asked as it sent the glare to Vivi, it then turned into a pout. 'And I was really starting to like you too.' Lewis gave her a thumbs up as the two of them left the room, Vivi closed the door behind them.

'I think that I did really well for my first binding, Mystery really is a good teacher.' Vivi said with a smile.


	6. Did it Hurt?

'Lance calm down.' Arthur said as the two of them walked down the steps of the station.

'No I will not, you had everyone there to tell them of who you are but do they listen…. Nooo.' Lance said flailing his arms around for effect.

'Well it's over now and I can go home.' Arthur said as he made his way to Lance's pick-up truck, Lance grumbled something that Arthur wasn't able to make out before entering through the drivers seat.

'Come on kid, you were arrested. You should be a little madder about it.' Lance said as he started up the truck.

'I have something else that is worrying me back at home, something that hopefully won't be staying around for long. The only problem is that I don't know what to do with it.' Arthur said as he leaned against the door.

'Is something that I should be worried about? Because you know you were arrested and then kidnapped today, are you going to tell me who kidnapped you?' Lance asked. Arthur closed his eyes, he was tired and really didn't want to explain.

'Not yet, hopefully this will be resolved and then you won't have to know.' Arthur said and then opened his eyes to look at Lance, afraid that he could be mad. Lance nodded as to agree with him and then spoke up.

'As long as you aren't in any trouble then I think I can live with not knowing.' He said and Arthur settled back down, but not before staring at the spot on his left metal wrist. He had to have one hell of a conversation with Vivi and Mystery.

'Mystery, do you think he is going to be mad?' Vivi asked as she sat down next to him, Mystery had to stay in Ruthra's room and that meant that Vivi had to go to him whenever they needed to talk.

'Vivi we didn't tell him about the binding I wouldn't be surprised if he…' Mystery didn't finish when Arthur's voice came from the front door.

'Vivi! Mystery! The hell did the two of you do!' He yelled out and Ruthra awoke with a start.

'At least I am not the only one that wasn't told about it.' It said with a yawn, Vivi got to her feet and ran out of the room to find that Lewis had already taken him to the kitchen for some lunch, since he didn't get the chance for breakfast. Arthur stood up when Vivi entered the room.

'What the hell did the two of you do?' He demanded.

'Arthur finish eating first and then you can start rambling.' Lewis said pointing to the sandwich in front of him. Arthur took an angry bit out of it and then proceeded to eat it as quickly as possible, once he was finished he followed the two of them to the room that Ruthra was staying in. It was awake when they entered, Mystery sat up in his spot and tried to look anywhere but Arthur.

'Hey Orange, I am going to guess that you figured out what they did.' Ruthra said as it slowly sat itself up right and then settled on the wall that the bed was against. Arthur looked over at it and noted how worn out it looked.

'I think I know, but I would like to hear it from Mystery.' Arthur said crossing his arms before Mystery lifted his head to look at him.

'We need a way to be able to keep it in check and I did realise that you and it have a connection, but the bind shouldn't affect you only it. Vivi and I have control over it, you can be too if you wish.' Mystery explained. Arthur shook his head as he looked over at Ruthra as it played with the bandages on his arm, then it looked up and away from Arthur once it had found Arthur looking at it.

'What sort of control do you have over him?' Arthur asked at last and looked away from it.

'Well for one, the green fog that it can make. That's on lock-down.' Vivi said.

'And if push comes to shove, I can order it do things or to not do things.' Mystery explained. 'There is one problem with this binding and that is that it will need to stay near one of use for it to work, that will mean that if it got away then we lose control. That's why most likely I will have Lewis also included in the bind, just so we can keep it in the bind.'

'And then what?' Ruthra spoke up. 'You keep me around like a pet or in till this body of mine shuts down?'

'Why don't you just leave it then?' Lewis demanded. 'And leave the poor soul that you have alone.' This made Ruthra look away in what looked like shame.

'Demon what happened to the soul, I haven't been able to sense it ever since we have had you around.' Mystery asked and Ruthra seemed to have tensed up, all eyes were on it and it was playing with the bandages again to distract itself.

'Ruthra, come on you can tell us.' Vivi said, taking a few steps towards it.

'No why should I, the kids soul is the only leverage that I have that I won't be killed.' Ruthra said crossing his arms together.

'I think that the boy's soul is no longer in that body, it's just you in there isn't it?' Mystery said and Ruthra sucked in a breath, paling a bit as it did. Lewis raised an eyebrow looked over at it.

'So there is no need for it to even be here.' Lewis commented.

'Lewis, he is injured and we can't just leave him.'

'I know that the two of you are kind, but have you forgot that sitting right there is my murder.' Lewis said glaring down on Ruthra.

'Of course not Lew, but this isn't the same demon that was in Arthur.' Vivi said before looking at Arthur. 'Arthur am I right?' She asked and Arthur looked it over.

'It is true, it hasn't really acted the same since it had stopped talking to me. He's more human than ever before.' Arthur closed his eyes. 'If you had wanted to take control of me, you would have done it when I was stuck in the police station and without my arm.' Arthur opened his eyes and then took a step forward toward Ruthra. 'So why didn't you?' Arthur demanded. Ruthra licked his lips and then looked away.

'I don't know.' It said quietly.

'What do you mean you don't know?' Arthur said in frustration. 'For a year you were in my head, reminding me every night about the fact that you used me to kill my best friend. Are you telling me you had no plan with any of this?' Arthur yelled. The demon looked absolutely terrified as Arthur took slow steps towards it, it still didn't look away from the ground.

'A whole year, you took my friend for a whole year.' Arthur continued to yell as he finally reached it, Arthur grabbed onto its shirt and pulled it closer to his face. 'And of course you would have no idea what that is like do you? To have friends.' Arthur hissed into his face and something in the Ruthra's face seemed to click and then he pushed Arthur backwards, luckily Lewis had seen it coming and caught Arthur before he hit the floor. Lewis was infuriated and looked ready to commit murder, what made him pause was the fact that tears where flowing from the right side of its face.

'I didn't mean to punch him, I didn't mean to push her. I just wanted someone to notice me and not use me all the time.' The demon screamed as it curled in on itself, its eyes glowing in a green glow.

'What happened?' Mystery's voice cut thought the silence that had followed. 'Start at the beginning.'

'For five years, I thought that they were my friends.' Ruthra yelled out in anger as it sat up and hit the wall with his left arm, green fog had started to seep out as he yelled out in rage. 'And I had loved her that entire time and I had thought that he was my best friend.' He said and started to sob again on its hands and knees.

'What happened in that cave all that time ago?' Mystery asked, but Ruthra was already shaking his head before Mystery could finish his question.

'I didn't push her in the cave, the cave was where I was pushed. After I punched him.' It said with a shaking voice. 'I told her that I loved her and she laughed in my face, she was horrible.' It whispered as its eyes dimmed and then instantly light up again in anger.

'What the hell made her so fucking special?!' It yelled as it jumped up and walked to one side of the room. 'She was rich, could get anything that she wanted? Why the hell did she deserve that?' It stood in front of the dresser in the room before the fog that had just been seeping out and surrounding it turned solid and smashed into the piece of furniture, Mystery had transformed and acted as a barrier, tears started to fall again and this time from both eyes. 'I pushed her out onto the road where a car hit her.' Ruthra started to smile and once it had turned to face the group they could see it. 'She didn't die,' the smile disappeared 'but she got so much more attention than before. All I got was a trip to the doctors and a bottle of pills.' Ruthra grabbed at its hair and pulled at it. 'Then he called me out to a trip, said that I needed it and I believed that he was actually trying to be nice.' It let go of its hair as it just stood there, swaying on its feet before speaking again. 'We went into this cave, it was nice in till we got to this ledge.' Ruthra made its way to it bed and stood up on the edge of the bed frame. 'He started to tell me that I was useless, that if I disappeared then no one would care, that she would never love me and that I should just go and die.' Ruthra screamed as its eyes glowed bright and the fog swirled around. 'Then I punched him out of anger and then…' It choked out a sob. 'Then he pushed me back.' It looked at Arthur as its body leaned out over the floor and before anyone could cross the room to catch him, Ruthra's head hit the hard wood floors with a sickening smack.

Arthur sunk to his knees as Vivi and Mystery ran to his side as it closed its eyes, its body started to shake and then Arthur cried out in pain. Lewis knelled down to find that Arthur's eyes where glowing with a tinge of green.

'Lewis get him out of this room and away from it.' Mystery yelled as it realised what was happening, Lewis picked Arthur up and headed out of the room. In his arms Arthur was sending out whimpers of pain, the green in his eyes not lessening as he made distance.

'Arthur if you can hear me, please snap out of this. You are fine, there is nothing hurting you.' Lewis tried but he knew deep down that it wasn't going to work. Arthur seemed to snap out of in long enough to grab at Lewis' vest.

'Lewis help me… it hurts...make it stop hurting.' Arthur said in a panic. 'I can't breathe. Lew please.' Arthur cried and Lewis started to cry as he had no clue as to what to do.

'Lewis? Arthur!' Vivi's voice yelled out as she ran towards the two of them, Lewis bent down as Vivi went to hug him. The two of them sat Arthur on the ground as they hugged him, Arthur crying out in pain as they did.

'Vivi what is happening?' Lewis asked as the two of them held him, she let go to wipe her eyes on her scarf.

'Ruthra is sending his memories of his death to Arthur, whether it's on accident or on purpose we don't know. We can't do anything in till the memory runs its course.' She said quietly before hugging Arthur tight. Lewis just stared down on the two of them as Arthur fell silent over time, Vivi noticed this and she started to check him over.

'Arthur?' She asked as she lightly started to shake his shoulder. He then jolted in place as he opened his eyes, no longer with the green tinge, and grabbed at his chest with a gasp. Arthur controlled his breathing as he looked around, when he realised that he was with the two of them he calmed down and leaned back into Lewis' hold.

'Arthur, are you alright?' Vivi asked and he nodded but didn't speak. 'Ok, I am going to go check on Mystery and Ruthra.' She said as she pulled herself away and walked back down the hall. Lewis and Arthur sat there on the ground for a while as Arthur closed his eyes, nether one of them wanting to move.

'Did it hurt?' Arthur asked, his voice was small and Lewis waited if there was going to be more.

'Are you talking about my death?' Lewis asked as he looked down on Arthur, who still had his eyes closed but nodded in response. 'It was painful, for a minute and then I didn't feel a thing. It wasn't as long as the demons, I guess.' Lewis said and he watched as Arthur let go of the spot of the shirt that sat above his heart.

'He didn't land on a spike.' Arthur said as he opened his eyes to look up at Lewis. 'He landed on the cave floor and somehow didn't die on impact, I am sure that his right arm was broken along with several ribs. Lungs punctured as he couldn't breathe right and a head injury that made him light headed.' Arthur said as he took a deep breath. Lewis sat there and could understand the point on not being able to breath, but he didn't voice it.

'Come on you need a shower, or even a bath.' Lewis said as he picked him up before taking him to the shower to help him.


	7. Memory's

Vivi was wrapping Ruthra's head as she heard the water in the shower start up. Mystery was sweeping the broken parts of the dresser to a corner of the room with his tails and once he was finished, transformed back to his smaller size and made his way over to Vivi. Who had finished up with the bandaging.

'So, will he remember what happened when he awakes?' Vivi asked as she packed away the first aid kit.

'Most likely not.' Mystery admitted. 'I think it would be better that it doesn't remember what had just happened.'

'You gotta feel sort of sorry for him.' She said sadly as she brushed come of his fringe out of his eyes.

'Yes well don't get to attached, I don't think that we should keep it.' Mystery said with some concern.

'Oh come on, yes it's a demon and yes it did sort of kill Lewis, but there was a reason. He is just a sad spirit, well more envious, but you understand what I am trying to get at.'

'Just because it had a sad past and it starts to show emotions that does not mean that it will suddenly change.' Mystery reminded.

'Fine, fine. I will keep that in mind.' Vivi said as she gathered up the first aid kit and stood up from the bed that she had been sitting on, she looked down on Ruthra's sleeping form before walking out of the room. Vivi also looked over at Mystery before closing the door behind her, the kitchen was her next stop and there she found her two boys. Lewis was at the stove cooking something in a pot and Arthur had his head down on the table, dressed with his hair still dripping. Vivi sat down next to him, dropping the aid kit on the table next to her.

'Arthur? Are you alright?' She asked out of concern, before taking hold of Arthur's right hand.

'He is sapped of energy, but he didn't want to go to bed.' Lewis said before turning something on the stove and moved to the seat on the other side of Arthur.

'Arthur, you should really go to bed.' Vivi said squeezing his hand. Arthur shook his head where it was and slowly moved his head to the side so that he could look at her.

'I don't think that it's a good idea.' Arthur said slowly. No one fought with him as they knew that he was worried about nightmares. 'Are we still going to go on that job, can we go tomorrow?' Arthur asked and Lewis frowned.

'Arthur I hardly think that this is the time to go and leave the house.' Lewis said.

'I need something else to think about and work on, I can work on the stun gun on the road and work on the case when we get there.'

'Are you sure Arthur? We will have to bring Ruthra with us, we can't leave Mystery here.' Arthur lifted his head weakly and nodded before slumping back into his chair. Vivi released his hand and then stood up to leave the room, Lewis floated after her quickly.

'Hey Vivi, do we really have to take it with us?' Lewis asked as she got to the kitchen doorway, she turned to meet him.

'What do you suppose? We leave for a few days without Mystery and hope that we won't need his help?' Lewis looked away. 'We don't leave any of our group behind.'

'What if we just lock it in the room and leave it in there.'

'He is in a human body Lewis, what about food?'

'I could leave something behind.'

'He is injured. What if he can't move to reach the food and water, face it Lewis, he needs to come with us.' Vivi said gently. 'Now I am going to go contacted the client and you get the food packed, and if you can go get Arthur to check on the van.' She said before heading for the stairs. Lewis sighed before heading back to the kitchen where he found Arthur on his feet and getting a drink of water. He was happy with this, this was the first time that Arthur had gotten up on his own and by his own will. Then he made his way to the stairs.

'What are you doing?' Lewis asked and that cause Arthur to pause at the first step.

'I don't think that Ruthra knows that he has been thinking out loud.' Arthur said and he made his way up the stairs, he continued when Lewis followed him up. 'He had been complaining for a drink for a while, and I can't seem to be able to talk to him.' Arthur explained but Lewis still frowned.

'Wait so it has been complaining for a drink and you are just going to go give it a drink, why not let it suffer for a bit.' Lewis said floating next to him.

'I would, except that it was starting to annoy me and this may actually make it shut up.' Arthur said with a hint of annoyance, the two of them entered the room and Mystery looked up from the book that laid out in front of him. Ruthra was laying on his side and opened his eyes to who had entered, his eyes fell onto the glass of water in Arthur's hand. He moved away when Arthur had approached.

'You better drink it, you have been complaining about wanting water for a while.' Arthur said as he held it out for Ruthra to take.

'Did I?' Ruthra asked as he took the glass. 'I must have really annoyed you for you to be here now.' He commented before drinking the glass in one go.

'It's not really anything new.' Arthur said as he took the glass back and headed back to the door.

'Hey Orange.' Ruthra said and when Arthur turned around with a frown it continued. 'Thanks for the drink, I guess.' Arthur stood there for a while and waited for when it would continue to turn it into a joke, but none came as Ruthra looked at him seriously.

'You're welcome.' Arthur replied and left with Lewis, when he decided that the thanks was genuine.

'Arthur be careful, it can use that to its advantage.' Lewis warned once the door was closed, Arthur looked over at him with a raised eye brow.

'I am not going to turn into a slave Lewis, I most likely would have been able to ignore him if I had been thinking about something else and since I won't be in till I am on the road, then I gave him a glass of water so that I can sit in peace.' Arthur said as they walked back down the stairs. 'Besides I have you, Vivi and Mystery around to make sure that it doesn't happen.' He said as they entered the kitchen and put the glass in the sink. 'I am going to go start on the case for the gun.' Arthur said as left the room once more. Lewis returned to the soup that he had left to simmer and continued to stir it to pass the time.

Lewis had let time get the better of him as when he next glanced at the clock it was already night time, but of course when his friends where hungry then they will come for food. He heard several pairs of feet slowly making their way down the stairs, Lewis frowned when he didn't recognise one pair. Lewis would have paled if he had his living appearance on then, Lewis was hoping and praying that Vivi didn't convince Mystery to allow the demon to join them for dinner.

'You haven't eaten food in till you try any version of what Lewis makes.' Lewis heard Vivi say, at any other time he would have been happy for the compliment, this was not that time.

'Blue I am still not sure that this is a good idea, I think he would kill me before I get anywhere near that dinner table.' Lewis could hear the demon say and he couldn't agree more.

'Well. What if we just move you to the side of the room, that way you are not at the dinner table?' Vivi asked and Lewis already knew that there was a grin on her face. By that time they were at the kitchen doorway and Mystery had walked in with Vivi, Ruthra stood in the doorway looking in. Vivi turned back to him as Mystery took his spot at the table.

'Ruthra, you can come in.' Vivi said slowly and Ruthra was already shaking his head.

'I don't think Ghost wants me taking one step in here.' It said and Vivi followed Ruthra's gaze to Lewis.

'Oh come on Lew, at least let him in the room.' Vivi pleaded, when Lewis said nothing she made her way past Ruthra.

'I am going to go get Arthur.' She yelled as she left. Ruthra broke his gaze of Lewis and started to look around the room.

'Oh for gods sake Lewis, at least let him sit in the corner of the room.' Mystery huffed in annoyance and when Lewis still didn't offer a response then Mystery turned to Ruthra. His body started to glow in a tint of red and Ruthra took a few steps back in fear that is in till Mystery spoke.

'Ruthra go and sit in the spare chair that sits in the corner of the room.' He said and Ruthra looked down on its legs as they started to move on their own, once he had sat down the glow around Mystery had stopped.

'Was that really necessary?' Lewis asked as he crossed his arms, Mystery scowled at Lewis in response.

'Well you weren't about to let it in any time soon, so yes it was.' Mystery said as the three of them heard Vivi jumping down the stairs with Arthur in tow.

'You can finish it off when you finish eating.' Vivi said as they entered the kitchen, Arthur's eyes froze on Ruthra before he took his seat. Lewis already had everything laid out and started to serve everyone, he took a plate to Ruthra and it took it carefully. As the others ate and Lewis had pulled a book out of his suit, Ruthra watched them for a little while before he stood and headed into the hallway. Mystery tensed up and watched it leave, but relaxed when he realised that it went to go sit out in the hall.

Arthur had finished as quickly as possible and thanked Lewis before dumping the bowl into the sink and quickly walked out of the room, he didn't notice the empty bowl left out in the hall as he pasted it. He got to the stairs when he noticed that the front door was open, he followed it out and he found Ruthra pulling his bike out of the van. It had found old planks of wood to use as a ramp.

'Where do you think you are doing?' Arthur asked before Ruthra pulled it out and rolled it down the makeshift ramp.

'Fixing my bike, I hardly think that any of you want to be stuck with me in this hunk of metal.' Ruthra said before gesturing to the van.

'Hey!' Arthur protect, but Ruthra continued.

'So I will just follow you in my bike and everyone will be happy.'

'Oh yea, what is stopping you from not just driving away.'

'The Old fart is, he already ordered me to not leave the property and I am sure that he will just tell me to follow behind.' Arthur watched as he pulled out the toolbox that Arthur kept in the van, and started to work on his bike.

'When did you learn to work on bikes?' Arthur asked with a frown as he watched Ruthra work, Ruthra smiled and then looked at Arthur.

'I should thank you actually.' It said and Arthur looked confused. 'My short time in you gave me some of your memories, some of them included the time that your uncle taught you about this.' Ruthra explained and Arthur had paled.

'You have some of my memories!' Arthur yelled at him and it just sat there with a bored look.

'Yes, but only snippets of some. For example I have seen just a short bit where you are shoved into a locker and then it skips to Ghost pulling you out. Small stuff like that. The mechanics was more detailed however, it must have been important for me to have gotten so much info from it.' Ruthra did some work on his bike before pausing and then frowned before looking at Arthur. 'You really like the two of them don't you?' Ruthra asked and Arthur's face turned into a tomato.

'I am going inside, if you need help don't come to me for it.' Arthur squeaked and ran back into the house, Ruthra smiled after Arthur.

'Oh Orange you made it to easy.' It hummed before turning back to his bike.


	8. Demon?

Vivi skipped down the hallway, humming a tune to herself when she stopped when she heard someone inside of the bathroom mumbling.

'It will start using my secrets as black mail that this rate, I can't let him get to me.' She heard Arthur say from inside the room, when she poked her head in she found him doing his hair.

'I mean come on, he probably didn't even get all the facts straight. He said so himself that he only sees snippets, yea it will be fine.' Arthur said confidently, standing up straight.

'Is Ruthra giving you troubles?' Vivi asked and slipped into the room, Arthur almost touched the roof when he leapt in the air in fright.

'Vivi!?' Arthur cried and turned to face her. 'How long have you been standing there?' He asked.

'Long enough to know about who you are talking about.' She said with a smile. 'What did he do?' She asked.

'Nothing much, just annoyed me really.' Arthur said as he turned back to the mirror to finish his hair, Vivi stepped closer.

'Oh really? He tried to annoy me to get rid of me, so maybe he was just trying to get rid of you.' Vivi tried.

'No, that was not it. I think that I am just his favourite.' Arthur sighed as he ran his hands through his hair one last time before turning on the tap to clean up his hands.

There was an explosion that came from outside and Vivi looked at Arthur before the two of them ran out of the room and out of the house, Lewis and Mystery where already standing looking down at Ruthra where he was on the ground next to a small crater.

'The hell did you do?' Lewis was yelling at him. Ruthra looked dazed and it kept blinking and then rubbed his eyes, it then looked over at them. They watched as he clicked his fingers next to his ears and frowned as he stood up, Vivi walked towards him as he headed to a side bag that was hanging over his bike. Arthur also made his way down the stairs to join Vivi to figure out what he had been doing, there was a lighter laying where they had found him.

'Ruthra, what happened?' Vivi asked walking out in front of him, he blinked at her and seemed to be watching her lips. Vivi repeated herself slower and Ruthra watched her before answering a little loudly.

'What if I told you that I had a hand-grenade in my bag and I thought that it would be a good idea to set it off?' Ruthra said with a smile. 'I was a little too close, my ears are ringing like hell.'

'Why the hell did you think that it would be a good idea?' Arthur yelled and Ruthra had managed to hear what he had said and he turned to face him.

'I was bored and I was on a brake.' He said with a shrug before turning back to his bike. Arthur turned back to the house with Vivi, they found that Lewis and Mystery had already walked into the house.

'You asked if he was going to give me troubles, I think that he will just be giving all of us trouble.' He said as he entered the house.

'We are leaving tonight, I hope that we are already packed.' Vivi announced at breakfast the next morning. She turned her head to the hallway that she knew where Ruthra sat and ate in. 'Ruthra, is your bike ready?' She asked before she saw him enter the room with an empty plate and walked right by the four of them at the table, he placed them in the sink.

'Yes, it should work long enough to get me there.' Ruthra said before he left the room again.

'It seems to be walking around very well, are you sure we can't just lock it in its room and leave it here?' Lewis asked putting down his book.

'That would still mean that Mystery would have to stay here.' Vivi said standing up and pointing her fork at Lewis. 'And was are not leaving him behind. Agreed?'

'Agreed. But…' Lewis tried, but Vivi shot him down.

'Lewis I know that you worry for us and you hate the idea of Ruthra being around, but he can't hurt us. Not while he is bonded.' Vivi stated and she watched as Lewis' human face turned into a frown. 'You don't have to like him or even trust him, but you can trust us right. We trust you to keep him under control if we are not around.'

'I guess that I can do that.' Lewis said with a sigh.

'I am fine as long as he isn't in the van with us, but what happens at night. Are we sleeping in the van? In a motel? Where does he sleep?' Arthur asked as he finished up his plate.

'Well I did think about that.' Vivi started. 'I was thinking a motel and he sleeps in the bathroom or on the couch or even just in the corner of the room. That also means however that we are sharing a room.'

'Well it's not like we haven't done it before.'

'But it's going to get tight, with the five of us in a room.' Vivi sighed. 'There is no avoiding it.' She then perked up. 'Alright then let's get packing.' She said before shoving the rest of her food in her mouth and running out of the room.

'This is going to be trouble I just know it.' Lewis mumbled.

'Do you mean the job or Ruthra?' Arthur asked as he took a sip of coffee.

'Both, I think she got a cult job again and it just leaves me with a bad feeling. We are bringing a demon to a possible summoning of a demon.' Lewis said as he put his book that he had been reading away.

'About that.' Mystery said licking his lips. 'I don't think that it is a demon, I have been watching the way it acts and the simplest way that I can explain why not, is that demons don't have memories of their lives. If they have had one at all.' Mystery explained.

'So he could just be a messed up ghost.'

'Could be, don't quote me on it. Ruthra just acts off to what I have known a demon to be.' Arthur stood up and gathered up his mug and plate, and took it to the sink and dropped them in before turning and leaning on the counter.

'Well those memory's felt real enough, maybe he just in that cave for too long.' Arthur said with a shrug and then he made his way to leave the room. Once he had left Lewis turned to Mystery.

'Can't you just order it to tell, I would make this easier.' Lewis asked.

'Lewis you saw how it snapped and caused Arthur to go into that fit, do you want that to happen again?' Mystery said narrowing his eyes at Lewis.

'No of course not.' Lewis said with a frown. 'Just ask it if it's a demon or not.'

'What would it matter, pasts can't be undone.' Came Ruthra's voice from the doorway, Lewis and Mystery turned to meet him. 'Do you have a first aid kit?' He asked. Mystery jumped down from his seat and went over to a low cupboard, that Ruthra followed him to it and opened it to find it sitting right there. He took out several rolls of bandages and put the box back in before walking right back out.

'That didn't explain anything.' Lewis yelled after him and unseen to the two of them was the smirk that spread on his face as it left.

Ruthra made its way to the only bathroom that it had been shown, it may as well clean it's self before going for the trip. It or was he a he? It/he looked in the mirror and for a brief moment it saw someone else, it jumped back if fright as the figure disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. Ruthra started to undo the bandages on his arm and it kept checking to see if that face would come back. It had decided long ago that the boy's soul that the body had original belong to had been giving it weird side effects as it had tried to absorbed him as energy, human feelings that it had abandoned long ago had come back. The fit from the other day was one such examples, if it hadn't tried to understand what Arthur had been talking about then it would have never would have had the sudden flood of memory's and emotions. Of course it had completely forgotten the memories, but the emotions had stayed with it and it really didn't like it. There was a reason that it had pushed away all that, just so there were no emotions there to get in the way. In the way of what exactly, it didn't remember the reason, but whenever it is left it's thought, emotions started to come back to the surface and it would push them away just as soon as it could. It scared itself just thinking about it and it was becoming harder not to think or feel those emotions, it hated the control that it was losing.

Then there was the next thing that it hated. Ruthra threw itself at the toilet bowl and heaved, there went breakfast. Ruthra looked down at the mess, it then sat back and breathed. The taste of the bile made it want to chuck again, but it managed to crawl its way to the sink and drink some water. It knew without having to check that the lovely present in the bowl had what was the first sign that the body was shutting down, blood would be present and it knew that it was only going to get worse. The pain in its chest was starting to hit home as it knew that the pain medicine that it had taken hours before where wearing off, it went through a cabinet when it found the nearly empty packet. There were four left as with the help of some water they were soon swallowed, it was startled when a knock came from the door.

'Hey, Vivi asked me to bring you some clothes. You're not undressed already are you?' Arthur asked from the other side of the door, Ruthra panicked as it crawled towards the toilet and flushed it as Ruthra spoke.

'No not yet.' It said as Arthur opened the door, and the first thing that Arthur did was frown as he found it sitting next the toilet. He looked at the toilet before looking at Ruthra, then he froze as his gaze fell onto his old left arm. Ruthra quickly hid the half unwrapped arm and even as it held it behind, the bandages where coming undone even more.

'If you want it back so badly, I am sure that I can make it happen.' Ruthra said taking the clothes that where held in Arthur's right hand with its right hand, Arthur fell out of his daze and looked over to the empty package of painkillers. Arthur grabed in in confusion before he looked over at Ruthra who only stared back.

'Are you still in pain?' Arthur asked as Ruthra closed the toilet and placed the clothes in that spot.

'What would it matter to you?' Ruthra asked as it turned back around, it placed his arm in his pants pocket. Arthur thought for a moment before looking back at Ruthra.

'Well I think that you where human once.' Arthur said as Ruthra frowned.

'Based on what? My memories that I don't want? Listen kid, I don't think so. Why would I be human if I could have more fun as a demon?'

'There are plenty of good things to being a human.' Arthur stated and crossed his arms.

'What like sex?' Ruthra asked and when Arthur went red as Ruthra laughed. 'It's not that great, at least I didn't think so. The women I was with however, seemed to enjoy herself.' Ruthra said with a shrug. Arthur calmed a bit and struggled to keep his voice even.

'There are other, smaller things that are enjoyable.'

'I agree, alcohol is pretty good at least the good stuff is. Speaking of which, you got any in this place. I am close to drinking the rubbing alcohol in the counter there.' Ruthra said with a smirk, Arthur was already shaking his head as he headed for the door.

'Don't even think about it, Vivi will rip your head off if you end up drunk before we go for to the job.' Arthur warned before exiting the room. Ruthra sighed before pulling his arm from behind him, the bandages where just barley holding on. Ruthra just pulled the rest of it off and dumped them in the bin. It faced the palm towards itself and it closed the body's eyes before opening the eye in the palm. There was a moment as the vision was fuzzy and once it focused it was surprise, it had been a while since it had used its arm in such a way. It took a while to be able to move around and just look around using its eye, then it tried opening its left eye and looked around the room once again. It sighed as it closed its palm eye and then opened both of its body's eyes. It had wasted enough time, it should take a shower already.


	9. Past Owner

'Ruthra, where are you? We will leave you behind if you don't come soon.' Vivi stood in the front door way and yelled into the house.

'Can we get so lucky?' Lewis mumbled behind her and she turned to send him a small glare. Soon enough Ruthra came down from the stairs and made his way towards the front door.

'Are you alright?' Vivi asked as he walked by. Ruthra sent her a smile, but it didn't reached his eyes.

'I am fine Blue, don't worry about it.' Ruthra sigh shrugging her off and headed for his bike, she watched him sit and settle on his bike. Mystery walked over as he glowed and words were spoken from Mystery, Ruthra crossed his arms with a frown. Once Mystery was finished the glowing stopped and Mystery walked away to enter the van, Ruthra just watched from his spot as the van was packed. Ruthra sat in silence before it started to play around with the bags that are strapped to his bike, he started to rearrange the things that he carried.

He smiled when he felt another hand grenade hidden in between where he had stashed away some food and water, good thing that Lewis didn't know that he had stolen some.

'Ruthra. Do you want something else to protect you from the weather, that jackets a little thin don't you think?' Vivi asked and Ruthra closed his bag.

'I find it odd that you are the only one that seems to care about my wellbeing.' Ruthra commented and Vivi looked over her shoulder at Arthur.

'Actually it was Arthur who mentioned it, he is worried about everyone's well-being.' She said and avoided the look that Arthur gave her.

'I will be fine, I am more worried that Ghost will run me over.' Ruthra said with a sigh.

'He wouldn't. Sure he doesn't like you, but he doesn't have the heart to kill anyone.' Ruthra smiled and looked over at Lewis talking to Arthur.

'Oh really?' It hummed and Vivi narrowed her eyes. 'He almost killed Orange, didn't he? He was going to kill him as he thought that he was me, you can't tell me that he couldn't kill. Anyone can, the old fart can, Orange did, Ghost would have and you.' Ruthra said leaning forward and Vivi frowned at him. 'You could kill, you have spells that can do it.' Vivi snapped and she slapped him, with tears in her eyes. Lewis was by her side in seconds and Ruthra held his breath as Vivi tried to calm down. She then pointed a finger as him and looked about ready to explode.

'Then you don't know people if this is what you think.' She said firmly. 'If you knew anything about us, then you would know that people don't just kill for no reason.' She let her finger fall. 'So since we are on the subject, why do you kill? Why did you kill Lewis?' She screamed the last part, Ruthra looked away as Vivi grabbed onto the front of the jacket that it had been given and pulled him off the bike and onto his feet. 'I have been nice to you in hopes that you would apologise and tell me yourself. You can change, everyone can.' She whispered. Ruthra grabbed onto her wrists, Lewis tensed at her side, but Ruthra just pulled her of him and sat back onto his bike once he let go of her.

'You say people can change, but can demons?' Ruthra asked sadly as it closed its eyes. Vivi cocked her head to the side and looked at him, she was about to step forward before Ruthra opened his eyes and looked at Vivi. His eyes glowed the same sort of glow that its fog had, there was anger in his eyes, but it wasn't directed at Vivi. He just looked angry in general.

'Shouldn't we get moving?' He asked swinging one leg around to sit on his bike properly. Vivi nodded before moving away, as they all moved into the van Ruthra started up the bike and revved it and shot off down the street. They all watched him as he dangerously braked and spun the bike around, to return to were Lewis was only starting up the van. Ruthra dug his hand into one of his side bags and pulled out a piece of clothing that he pulled over his head and it covered his mouth, covering his neck as well. Soon sunglasses were also put on and by this time he settled back in his seat and turned to look at the van, Lewis figured that it was ready and he pulled the van out onto the road as Ruthra followed.

It had been several hours later that the four of them in the van hadn't said a thing for the entire time, the radio being the only source of noise. Every so often Ruthra would speed past them and weave through the traffic, most likely scaring the other drivers on the road. Only to return to a spot behind the van again. Arthur sat out in the back space and worked on the taser, Vivi was on her laptop with Mystery at her side and Lewis drove, keeping his eye on Ruthra. It was four hours into the trip that Lewis pulled into a gas station for a toilet brake, Ruthra followed and parked next to them, but he never got off. He pulled down the cloth that was covering his mouth and stretched a little before settling down, it was during the time that Vivi and Arthur had left to go to the toilet that trouble had rolled in.

It was a few older men on bikes that parked a little while away, at first they took no notice of the van and the lonely rider, but soon enough they had made their way over as they frowned.

'Hey mate, where did you get that bike?' One of them had asked, Lewis watched from his spot with Mystery sitting next to the van.

'What's it to you, _mate_.' Ruthra asked as he lounged on the bike. The men were clearly not happy and the one that spoke before spoke again.

'It's just…' He started as the group of five spread themselves around Ruthra, Ruthra sat up normally as he watched the movement. 'It's just that my bike was taken by a stranger a little while ago and would you look at that, my licence plate is attached to this bike of yours.' The man said as one of his friends cracked his knuckles. Ruthra smiled, more grinned, but that seemed to anger the men even more.

'Last time that I saw you, you where cowering in a drunken state. What where you hopping to take this beauty back?' Ruthra asked and it didn't see as one of the men behind him grabbed onto him before shoving him into the side of the van.

'Hey!' Lewis yell and the group seemed to have noticed him.

'Bugger off, this is none of your business.' One of the others yelled out as the five of them surrounded Ruthra.

'It is my business when you throw someone at my van, now either take this somewhere else or just drop it all together.' Lewis stated as he stepped down from the van.

'Oh come on Ghost, are you not going to defend little old me?' Ruthra said innocently, Lewis saw the grin that formed on his face as the five of them had turned on Lewis.

'Are you friends with the theft?' Asked the guy that the bike had originality belonged to.

'There is no way that it is my friends, believe me.' Lewis said raising his hands a bit. The men had their attention away from Ruthra in till one of them had turned to check on Ruthra, who had appeared with a crow bar. He was hoping for a surprise attack, but even as he was found out Ruthra still swag and managed to nick that man before the others jumped on him. The crowbar was pulled out of this hands before thrown to the side, as it tried to get up it was grabbed by the bikes owner.

'Listen you. You may have gotten us the first time while we were drunk, but not this time.' He growled, lifting Ruthra just off the ground. Ruthra tried to smile and looked over at Lewis.

'Come on buddy. Can't you just help me this one time?' It asked before he was pushed towards the bike and fell to the ground just before it. Ruthra jumped to his feet before a kick was sent his way, making him tumble back to the ground. Lewis turned away before the man grabbed onto Ruthra's feet and pulled him along the ground to the tree line that they had parked near. Lewis flinched at the sounds of knuckles against jaws, he was willing to sit there before Mystery moved into his view.

'We do need him in one piece.' Mystery whispered and Lewis crossed his arms as he shuffled on his feet. There was the sound of a hard blow that finally got Lewis to turn around, he was surprised to find that Ruthra was almost completely unharmed. Sure didn't look that steady on his feet, but he was avoiding punches like a pro. He threw a punch at a speed that Lewis almost didn't see and took out one of them, that left two looking at one another before backing away. Ruthra wasn't going to let them off scot-free and kicked one into the other, once he was sure that none of them were going to get up any time soon Ruthra headed back to his bike and sat back down. Lewis didn't say a thing, in fact he was a little scared. Ruthra had a dangerous look in his eyes that made Lewis want to hide in the van, which he did.

Soon enough Arthur and Vivi came back, they were confused by the fact that the small group of men seemed to be knocked out near the van. By this time Ruthra had calmed somewhat and turned to meet Vivi as she came toward him.

'Ruthra. What happened here?' She asked pointing her thumb over that the men.

'Oh, them. That was nothing, just some guys that were looking for trouble.' Ruthra answered and watched Arthur looked the men over.

'I think we should get moving before they wake up, they don't learn from their mistakes.' Ruthra said before turning on his bike, Arthur ran into the back space of the van as Vivi and Mystery entered through the passenger side. Ruthra didn't even give the men another look before he sped off after the van.


	10. Drinking

'It's just going to give us trouble.' Lewis mumbled as he and Arthur walked back from a dinner with their dinner, well the dinner for those that can eat.

'I know, but I still don't like the idea for him to have been left somewhere to die.' Arthur said before adding. 'Plus he is a little unstable, we can at least make sure that he doesn't go killing anyone else.'

'Unstable is an understatement, it seems to have random mood swings as well.' The two of them had gotten to the motel and they froze to the sound of a scuffle from inside of their room, both of them ran to the door and swung it open to find Vivi pinning Ruthra down.

'Blue stop it, I don't want another bandage on my head.'

'Well to bad, I am going to do it even if you don't want it.' Vivi said as she moved to pin his arms with her legs. Mystery just sat nearby reading a book, he wasn't even looking at them.

'No you get that away from me.' Ruthra yelled as he tried to wiggle away from under her. Vivi grabbed onto his head and pressed a cloth to the side of the head that was facing her. Ruthra hissed from pain and stopped moving after a while, he even closed his eyes when she started to wrap his head.

'I can't believe that you don't want to take care of that body of yours.' Vivi sat before getting off him and sitting to the side of him.

'What would it matter?' Ruthra mumbled, Mystery was the only one that noticed that the two boys had returned.

'What do you mean? The fact that your body is falling on you?' Vivi asked.

'How did you know about that?'

'Arthur told me silly, I have heard every single thing that you had said and did.'

'And you are still willing to take care of me?'

'In the beginning no, if it weren't for Arthur you would have been left out in the middle of no were. Arthur made me realise that I shouldn't be so heartless, but' Vivi leaned closer. 'That doesn't mean that I have forgiven you. If you slip up, then I will not hesitate to attack you.' She said with venom in her voice before standing up, Ruthra didn't dare to open his eyes. She noticed that the two boys were standing in the doorway once she turned.

'Hey you two.' Vivi sung and Ruthra's eyes snapped open, he found Lewis standing above him. Ruthra got up quickly and went to the chair that sat in the corner of the room. Arthur was already setting out their dinner as Vivi went to join him, she grabbed a plate for Ruthra and brought it over to him. He didn't say anything as he took it and she returned to the bed, where they were going to eat dinner and watch tv.

'Where did it go?' Mystery asked before he looked at the opened window. 'Oh no.' The others looked where he was looking.

'He is nearby.' Arthur said and the three of them looked at him.

'How do you know?' Lewis asked as Mystery walked towards him.

'Did it tell you?' Mystery asked and Arthur nodded.

'And I think that I can feel were he is.'

'That would be thanks to the bind.' Mystery stated before stepping away. 'I was worried that it wasn't going to work.' Mystery made his way over to the door.

'Why didn't you tell us that it left?' Lewis asked once they all got outside. Arthur shrugged.

'He said that he would be back before we went to bed and if he lost track of time then he would come back once I called him.' They saw the bike next to the van and they all let out a breath in relief. They followed Arthur to the front of a bar, they paused before entering.

The music that played wasn't anything loud and in fact everything was very slow, there wasn't that many people around and that made it easier to find Ruthra. He turned even before they had gotten to him.

'Oh don't apologise.' Ruthra growled and looked at Arthur. 'I was surprised that you even let me go. You have got to learn to stop being so soft, or has those memory's made you softer on me?' Ruthra asked before lifting a drink to his lips. Arthur shuffled on his feet and looked to the ground, Ruthra started to smile at his discomfort.

'I can't believe it, you have.' He said and then took a drink.

'Oh leave him alone.' Vivi said and she took its drink and put it down on the bar that it was sitting at. 'Come on.'

'How about when I finish drinking then I come back.' Ruthra said as he tried to get the drink back.

'No, you have got to drive tomorrow and I want you sober.' Vivi said firmly pushing the drink away. 'Now get moving.' Ruthra stared at her for a while before standing up, but with the alcohol in his system he swayed as they made their way out. It then flung his right arm over Vivi's shoulder and started to lean on her.

'You know Blue you remind me of someone and I can't figure out who, maybe you are like someone else that I knew in a past life.' Ruthra said as they made their way out, Vivi took his arm off and he pouted.

'We are taking you straight to bed, well floor, but you are still going to sleep.' Vivi said as she started to push him along.

'But that's so boring.' Ruthra complained and started to resist against Vivi. Then he stopped and then ran to a garden before bringing up his dinner.

'Aw, I knew that it wasn't going to stay down.' Ruthra whined before he fell down onto his hands and knees.

'Is that blood?' Arthur asked as they came towards them.

'Ruthra, how quickly is this body of your rejecting you? I would have thought that you would last longer.' Mystery said and Ruthra seemed to think.

'Help me back to the room and I will tell you.' Ruthra said and it tried to get up, the key word is tried. His legs went out from under him, as he fell face first into the dirt. Luckily no were near where his dinner sat. Lewis growled before grabbing the back of his shirt and lifted him off the ground, Lewis dragged it all the way back to room before dropping it on the floor.

'Alright I got you here now spill, are we going to have to bury that body of your soon?' Lewis asked as he made his way over to the sofa. Vivi and Arthur made their way to the bed before sitting down. Mystery sat near him as he rolled himself onto its back.

'I guess I should start with the fact that I made a mistake when I tried to possess Orange.' Ruthra said as it closed its eyes.

'What mistake?' Arthur asked and Mystery answered for it.

'You know how a possession works. The spirit enters and takes over, replacing the soul and taking control that way. It had most of you under control that night, no were near a full possession.' Mystery informed and Ruthra frowned. 'That was one of your mistakes. Another was that you were not aware of me and that caused you to be severed from your host when your where still connected to the arm.' Mystery looked over at Arthur. 'Of course that worked well in our favour, even if Arthur lose a limb.' Mystery looked back at Ruthra. 'You were trapped between the arm and Arthur's body, which is why you have that connection with him.' Ruthra was nodding along.

'And what I didn't realise when I went for this body is that I am, in a sense, trapped in this arm and I am unable to transfer completely in to this body.' Ruthra said and lifted his left arm in the air before dropping it over its eyes. 'That is why I was going to go after Arthur and; one get the rest of me and two, have a body that I would be able to live in.'

'So then why didn't you try when I was in the police station? It would have been easy, instead you kidnapped me.' Arthur said as he thought.

'To tell you the truth. Emotions got in the way, I kidnapped you so that I could just do it later.' Ruthra said sadly. 'It's funny, I pushed away the emotions that make a person human and that appeared at the worse time for me, but they saved your life.'

'So that proves that you are no demon then.' Vivi said and Ruthra snapped his head in her direction, taking his arm of his face.

'I killed people Blue, you can't tell me that I am nothing less than a demon. You couldn't possibly call me human.' Ruthra argued and sat upright.

'Well we already know that you have died, so that already makes you some sort of spirit.'

'Sure I am a spirit, even if I don't remember my own death, but I am still a demon.' Ruthra said before turning his head to Mystery. 'Come on old man, you have got to agree that I have no pure heart.'

'That is true, but you are not a demon. You still have a soul, even as tinted as it is, and you have memory's, even if you have blocked them.' Mystery said and they watched as Ruthra rolled over, got up and then made its way over to its corner to where he had a pillow and a sheet. He grumbled something before laying down and rolling away from them, the four of them looked at one another and left him to sleep.

Lewis of course didn't need to sleep and once the others had went to bed, he pulled out a book and started to read it. It was at some time past mid-night Lewis' attention was pulled from his book and found that Ruthra had sat up, for a moment he froze as Ruthra had his eyes opened and staring off into space. He glanced at Lewis and then stood, before making its way to the toilet. Lewis winched as the sounds of it vomiting came out from the room, Lewis considered to check on it but then decided against that fairly quickly. Mystery awoke from where he slept on Vivi's side of the bed and went to join Lewis where he was sitting at the couch.

'Did you see him twitch in his sleep?' Mystery asked before Lewis went back to his book. Lewis shook his head and didn't even look up. 'He had a nightmare.' Mystery stated.

'And? You said that it has memories. Maybe those memory's come back to hunt it at when it sleeps.'

'No, I think it was because Arthur had one as well.' Lewis looked up from his book and looked over to Arthur.

'Arthur?' Lewis asked, putting away his book and his living appearance appeared before he floated over to the bed. He did find that Arthur was awake and he sat up once Lewis had come over, he rubbed at his stump.

'Are you alright?' Lewis asked and sat himself on Arthur's side of the bed, Vivi was sleeping heavily and didn't even stir when Arthur moved.

'Is Ruthra alright? I thought that I heard him go into the toilet.' Arthur said as he rubbed his eyes and as if to answer his question Ruthra started to vomit again. 'I guess not.' There was the sound of the toilet flushing and then the sink started to run, once that was turned off Ruthra exited the room and pausing long enough to look at Arthur before walking back to his corner.

'Man that was sad, you never need me to make a nightmare for you. You can do it yourself.' Ruthra said with a sigh.

'What was it about?' Lewis asked Arthur, Arthur just smiled sadly and shook his head.

'Don't worry about It Lewis.' He said and he lost his smile when Ruthra spoke up.

'If you really want to know I can tell you.' Ruthra said with a smile. Arthur frowned and looked straight at him.

'Don't you dare.' Arthur said with a scowl.

'What it was my dream as well, I have a right to it as well.' Ruthra said as he leaned back onto the wall.

'I don't know, I would prefer to hear it from Arthur.' Lewis said.

'Oh come on, even if I can tell you.'

'Yes, some things shouldn't be shared.' Lewis said before turning back to Arthur.

'Why not just find out so you don't have to worry about it later?'

'Because he is my friend and I trust him, if he wants to tell me then he will.' Lewis said and Arthur started to blush, Ruthra just frowned.

'That's stupid.' Ruthra mumbled before laying on his side. 'So then what's the point in friends? I haven't trusted a person in my life.'

'Well then maybe you should start, you are going to be stuck with us after all.' Mystery stated as Arthur turned on the tv and Ruthra was stuck looking into the darkness in the room.


	11. Friends

Arthur drove the van in the morning, he had finished with the stun gun and had nothing else and Lewis had suggested it. He would get a heart attack whenever Ruthra would speed by, even if he knew that he was coming. That's what he did to past the time, he would concentrate on where Ruthra was and track it, but even that got boring after a while.

_'Why are you friends with them?' _Ruthra's voice came though and Arthur looked over to where he was driving next to the van. Arthur shuffled in his seat before answering.

'_They look out for me, care about me and I do as well_.' Arthur replied.

'_But how do you know that they just don't leave you alone, like in the dream last night._'

'_Because we have gone through too much together, even if I am afraid of it happening._' Ruthra didn't reply right away and he actually fell behind a bit.

'_Can you tell me if I had friends?_' He then asked and Arthur tightened his grip on the wheel.

'_Not really, the memories that I saw didn't really show that._' Arthur admitted and he could almost feel the frown from Ruthra.

'_Alright then._' It said before speeding off ahead.

'Hey Mystery, can someone become human after ignoring it for so long?' Arthur said out loud and Mystery perked up from where he laid in Lewis' arms.

'There is always a chance. Why, did the two of you speak?' Mystery asked and Arthur nodded before speaking.

'He asked me why we were all friends and then asked me if he had friends before he died. I told him that I didn't see anything like it.'

'We shouldn't bring up its past, I think the results would become violent and dangerous for you.' Mystery said and Vivi popped in from behind them.

'We should try to include him in things, make him like us and then we don't have to worry about him attacking us.' She said as she watched Ruthra weave between traffic.

'Well it's not like he is going anywhere.' Arthur commented.

'This job can be the start of it, he likes to fight right? Then he can go wild with the cultist, as long as he doesn't kill anyone that is.'

'This also feels like a bad idea.' Lewis grumbled and Vivi pat his shoulder.

'Well, think about it this way. Once he likes us, then you don't have to worry about him hurting us.'

'Yes but you forget that we have to want to be friends with it before it will want to and I know for one that I don't want it anywhere near us.' Lewis said looking out the window.

'Vivi, even I don't really like being left with him.' Arthur pointed out. 'And there is the fact that he killed Lewis that also doesn't exactly make me jump at the chance to befriend him.'

'Oh come on, we have met the souls of murders before and you have been able to befriend them long enough for them to move on.' Vivi said hopefully.

'Vivi, it's not so easy you don't …' Arthur started.

'I don't what?' Vivi challenged. 'I don't understand? I don't know what I am talking about.' She said in frustration. 'I know that he caused you to push Lewis, I know because I saw the after effects of it. I saw Lewis die.' Vivi yelled by the end and the three other members looked away from her. 'And I am just trying to make things work.' She clenched her fists closed. 'I don't want to hate him, but a small part of me does and I hate it.' She moved away from them. 'Mystery, you know more about this stuff. Is it possible for us to be willing to live with him and not completely hate him?' Vivi asked. Mystery sighed from his spot.

'To tell you the truth I have thought that you three would have gotten rid of him a long time ago, but you have stuck it out so far. How about we see how he is on the job and then we have a conversation about him?'

'I think that we can do that.' Vivi said and they all relaxed. 'Right?' Arthur nodded, but Lewis didn't look off the road that was in front of them.

'I will. To make our lives easier, but I still don't like it.' Lewis informed.

'That's fine, I guess we just have to get used to him being around.' Mystery said with a sigh.

'Well we are going to find out won't we?' Vivi said as they entered a town boundary. 'Because we are here.'

The whole group entered the police station main office, the chef of the town had called there group to help with their cult problem.

'The problem is that we have lost a few men to this group and no one else wants to try to stop them, not a single officer wants to work on it and that is why I called you.' The chef said, she was a women well past her prim with her grey hair tied up in a bun.

'Of course we will do whatever we can.'

'Now I don't feel right sending you kids out without some sort of way to defend yourselves, do you have any sort of weapons?' She asked and she watched as they looked at one another. 'Cause I am willing to lend you an old gun of ours for you to use.'

'Oh I am sorry none of us have…' Vivi started to reject her offer when Ruthra spoke up.

'I am familiar with the use of them.' He said as he stepped out of the corner of the room, where he had been standing.

'Oh no you are not getting a gun, I think you are well equipped as it.' Lewis said crossing his arms.

'I thought you already had one.' Arthur spoke up and Ruthra looked away sheepishly.

'Well if you already have one then I don't need to feel responsible.' The chef said and Ruthra death glared Arthur, who looked away. 'Well the folder should have all of information that you will need.' She said before handing Vivi a folder, Vivi thanked her before opening it and looking in. She frowned and pulled out a sheet.

'As you will see there isn't much information on them, only there location, a few other bits and pieces.'

'That's is fine, we have had less before.' Vivi said and as they started to leave the chef spook up once more.

'Where have I seen you two before?' She said looking between Arthur and Ruthra.

'No where I am sure.' Vivi said quickly before pushing both of them out of the room. 'Thank you for your time.' She said and left with the other two behind her.

'Good thing that this is a small town, otherwise who knows how far the name Arthur Kingsmen had gotten.' Vivi said with a sigh as they headed for where the van and Ruthra's bike where parked.

'It could have been interesting to see the four of you try to lie yourselves out of the situation.' Ruthra said with a smile.

'Alright we may as well go set up camp.' Vivi said as she entered the drivers side of the van, the three boys entered as well as Ruthra sat himself on his bike.

'Ruthra, can you come down and help?' Vivi asked as she looked up a tree to where Ruthra laid on a low branch just out of her reach.

'I am good here Blue, you three make your fire place and go scouting. Just call me when you need me to fight.' Ruthra said with his eyes closed.

'Oh no you don't, if you want to eat tonight then you get you're but down here and start looking for fire wood.' Vivi ordered and after Ruthra cursed a few time, he jumped down and started to walk around. Vivi smiled before returning to the van and continued to put together a fire pit as the rest of them went out looking for wood. After a while all of them where back instead of Ruthra and this made them all rather uncomfortable.

'He isn't responding to me, something is wrong. I know that he is awake, but he isn't responding.' Arthur said as he kept looking into the forest.

'Then let's go look for him, if we are lucky then maybe he has found the cult already.' Vivi said before skipping towards the forest in the direction that Ruthra had left. Arthur soon took the lead and directed them to him.

'_Don't come towards me.'_ The order cam suddenly and Arthur froze. '_This people are nuts, I got caught out and let's just say that I have found them._' Arthur turned to his friends with a frown.

'Ruthra says that he found the cult and that we shouldn't try to find him.' Arthur explained. Vivi looked to the sky, it was starting to get dark and they didn't want to have to get caught in the dark.

'Alright, I guess we don't have to go find the cult. Ruthra already did that for us.' She said with a smile before she started to lead them back to camp.

'_Hey kid, they know that we are here and I think that they are coming for you guys._'

'_Where are you? Hurry up and get back._' Arthur hissed back.

'_What? You miss me already.' _Ruthra teased. '_But seriously, be careful. I am hiding near a cave, were there little cult is.' _

_'_Alright, just…' Arthur stopped himself before he continued. Ruthra didn't say anything to it and Arthur just continued to follow his friends. Then something wrapped around him and he was gagged before being pulled back, Arthur became light headed as he saw shadows fly at his friends before blacking out.

When Arthur awoke next he was tied up, that much he knew. What he didn't expect was Ruthra tied up right next to him, he was unconscious and Arthur looked around the room. It was dark besides some torches that lit up the walls, but the light didn't reach the wall that the two of them where currently tied to. The groan from Ruthra was louder then Arthur expected and he flinched at the sound.

'The hell just happened.' Ruthra said and he opened an eye, once he had opened both eyes and looked around. He finally looked at Arthur. 'I don't know what happened but I am blaming you.' He said and Arthur frowned.

'How is this my fault?'

'I don't know, but the last thing I remember was getting weak kneed and then being found, they knocked me out straight away.'

'I think you can thank this binding of ours for that, not me.'

'Well you got caught and knocked out first.'

'How do you know that?'

'I felt it, I felt that there was something wrong with you and while I would have liked it any other time. It affected me this time and so I didn't like it.' Ruthra pulled against the shackles that held both of their hands over there head, he continued in till he was panting.

'I don't think it's working.' Arthur commented and Ruthra sent him a death glare.

'Thank you, I didn't know that.' Ruthra said calmly before he started to yell. 'At least I am doing something, what are you doing?'

'I already know that I can't get out, so nothing. I may as well wait.' Arthur said, not even flinching at Ruthra's yelling.

'Waiting for who, the crazy cultists?'

'No, my friends.'


	12. Demon

Vivi awoke from Mystery's tongue liking her face. She giggled before she remembered what happened, she sat up right and pushed Mystery off in the process. Lewis held her down before she jumped up onto her feet.

'Hold on before you hurt yourself.' Lewis said calmly.

'They took Arthur didn't they?' Vivi said sadly.

'Yes, but we know where they are. We will get him back, we always do.'

'We do have a problem however, we have no clue as to where Ruthra is. With Arthur not here to tell us, it could be leaving us at this moment and we wouldn't even know it.' Mystery stated and stood up from where he was on the ground.

'Well one thing at a time. We save Arthur and then beat Ruthra to a pulp for running away, that seems like a plan.' Lewis said punching his fist into his other palm. Vivi stood up and looked around the forest that they were in.

'They have some dark magic on their side, with magic like that I am worried for Arthur.' Mystery stated as he started to walk away. 'We should get going, they shouldn't have that much of a lead on us.' Vivi followed behind with Lewis.

'Would you stop that?' Ruthra asked clearly irritated.

'Stop what?' Arthur asked looking away from Ruthra and looked into the darkness of the room.

'You keep looking at my arm.'

'That's my arm.' Arthur snapped and looked back at him. Ruthra nodded slowly and looked away for a second before looking back.

'Well you can't use it anymore, so it's mine now.'

'It was mine originally.' Arthur mumbled and they fell into a silence again. Arthur shifted the foot that he was standing on and hissed in pain when the metal and flesh on his left arm was pulled at.

'OI, IS THERE ANY ONE AROUND!' Ruthra yelled out.

'What the hell are you doing?' Arthur hissed at him.

'I am sick and tired of just hanging around, if something doesn't happen soon then I might just go mad.' Ruthra said in frustration. Then the humming started and Ruthra's eyes widened. 'Oh come on, I just wanted like one person to come. Not the whole bloody cult.' Soon enough robed figures entered the room, some of them carrying torches that light up the room that little bit more.

'Good I was wondering when the party would start.' Ruthra said cheerfully, Arthur watched as a lone figure with a more decorated robe approached the two of them. 'I was getting pretty bored over here with nothing but this loser to keep me company, you think that you can let me out now I can...' The figure made it to them and slapped Ruthra, the sound echoed throughout the cavern and silenced Ruthra.

'Good.' The robed figure said and stepped away to look the both of them, Ruthra sending them a death glare. Their hands then started to glow in what looked like a black light and turned to Ruthra once more.

'Don't you even think about it.' Ruthra managed to say before their hands where placed just above there chest, Ruthra froze and was left with his mouth opened. Arthur watched as a pained expression came to Ruthra before the figure stepped back and Ruthra vomited, the mess mostly fell on his shirt and jacket.

'How interesting, I suppose they were right. You are a no normal human, are you?' The robed figure said and walked away to where another person held out a small knife for them to take.

'The hell?' Ruthra wheezed as the figure returned to him and with a flick of their wrist they sent the blade up Ruthra's left arm. Ruthra had flinched, but then his eyes widened when he saw his bandages fall off. The robbed figure pulled off the rest that stayed on his hand, Ruthra closed his fist to keep them there.

'Well aren't you stubborn.' The stranger said before giving a quick punch to the gut that made it all the air leave Ruthra as the stranger opened his palm, once they had a good look they stepped away and left Ruthra alone. Arthur held his breath as the figure only looked him over once more.'

'Prepare the next steps, I will return soon.' The leader said and left, the others moved out of there way as they returned though the way they all entered. Others stepped forward with more chains, Ruthra had slumped where he was as they unlocked Arthur's shackles. Arthur tried to run, only to be grabbed and have his hands cuffed behind his back. They dragged him away from the wall and forced him to his knees as others chained Ruthra so that he hung off the ground and his arms where on either side of him, there had been a struggle of course where he had kicked a few of them. One was holding onto his nose as blood seeped through his hand.

'I don't know why they want to keep that one, he is such a bother.' They muttered under their breath as they passed Arthur. Arthur's knees had started to hurt as he was held down, the others left Ruthra once he was secured to the wall and they started to move around Arthur with chalk in hands. Arthur froze when he realised that they were drawing a summoning circle, Ruthra still struggled against his bonds. Eventually there leader returned and Arthur managed to see a smile from under the hood.

'Let's move a bit faster, the master is hungry.' They commented and the others seemed to speed up that little bit more, Arthur watched them pass by him and he swore that he could see shadows dance under the robe.

'You will be an interesting pet, I heard of your existence from a member of that gang of yours.' The leader commented once they were back in front of Ruthra.

'I don't know who you are but I am no one's pet, you can shove that idea right back up your butt.' Ruthra hissed and he noted that the other robbed figures stopped moving and turned to look at him, it was at that moment that Ruthra knew that he had went too far and that was before black smoke came out of from under the leaders robe. The leader was raised so that they were looking down on him and there face was so close that Ruthra could feel their breath on his face, then they spoke but their voice was different from before.

'You obviously don't know who you are dealing with, how about I just show you?' The figure then pulled back there hood a little just to show there face to Ruthra. It was a women's face that was grey, with a grin that most likely wasn't hers.

'You're a demon.' Ruthra managed to say and the grin on her face got even wider, as Ruthra started to shake with what he understood to be fear.

'Look at that, the new born knows when to fear what is stronger than them.' The demon hummed and Ruthra couldn't break eye contact, eventually they broke of the eye contact and moved a bit away. Ruthra could breathe again, as the hood was pulled back over.

'I understand that you have this boy as yours, but to be honest I don't care. I am hungry and you came onto my land.' The demon said before they floated back down, Ruthra snapped away the fear and glared at it.

'Oh no you don't, he is mine. You won't be taking him.' Ruthra snapped and some smoke flew towards Ruthra and was gagged to stop him from continuing to speak.

'Hush now, your voice is quite annoying.' Ruthra yelled against the gag in anger. They then turned and headed for the circle and sat on some smoke that appeared under them, Arthur looked over at Ruthra who just glared that the leader. The circle started to glow in that same black glow that didn't make any sense, but it was happening. The people that where holding Arthur down, ran out of the circle before Arthur knew it. The leader floated forward and once they crossed the line of the circle they turned into a black monster that looked straight at Arthur, Arthur tried to get up and found that he was being held down by smoke that he had no clue as to when it had gotten there. Arthur went into full panic mode and he tried to get up, to move, anything just to keep the demon away from him.

There was an a snap and then the demon turned around it was engulfed by green fog, there was screaming and then explosions. Arthur hadn't realised that he had closed his eyes and when he opened them, he found energy and purple fire being thrown around. There was a growl and Arthur found that the demon was closer to him then he liked, and that it was fighting against the green fog. Arthur stood where we was and was about to step back when Vivi's voice yelled out.

'Arthur don't move, whatever you do don't live that circle.' She yelled, but he couldn't see her. Arthur looked down and found that he was in fact in another circle. The fight seemed to have died down as he was now able to see Ruthra who had broken out his bonds and Vivi and Mystery looking over at the circle that the demon was in. Lewis was finishing tying together the cultist, then he joined Vivi and Mystery. The demon got loose of Ruthra's green fog as Ruthra approached the circle as well.

'So my pet does have some power, where does it come from? Sadness? No. Joy? No, I think you only feel that when you fight. So anger must be your power source. Are you mad pet?' The demon asked with a grin.

'I am no ones pet!' Ruthra yelled and more fog burst from his left arm. The demon slithered over to Arthur and it slowly circled him.

'I am going to guess that you don't want me to touch the boy?' It asked as it sent out a hand to touch Arthur.

'Leave him alone!' Both Lewis and Ruthra yelled as the demon simply smiled, but it did move away. The demon returned its gaze to Ruthra.

'I will give you two choices; one, you run and maybe I will find you later, two, stay here and die with these humans. You choose.' It said and Ruthra looked from Vivi, to Arthur, to the demon. 'You want to live don't you.' It said and that made Ruthra turn.

'Oh no you don't.' Lewis yelled and was about to stop Ruthra when black smoke blocked his path. Ruthra started to walk towards the only exit to the cavern.

'That's a good boy, you don't need any friends.' The demon said as it turned back to Arthur. Ruthra had frozen in place.

'What did you say?' Ruthra asked and turned around slowly.

'I said that you don't need your friends?' The demon answered in confusion. Ruthra then started to laugh, this made the demon frown. 'What's so funny?' It yelled and it didn't notice that some of Ruthra's fog had moved to the circle, it snarled when it noticed that the fog started to brake the circle. Before it could do something the circle had lost its power and Ruthra was already running at it, fog grabbed at its human vessel and flung it across the room. Its smoke lashed out, Ruthra jumped and leaped out of the way as the demon chased Ruthra out of the room.

Lewis run to Arthur and broke away the cuffs.

'Did Ruthra just save me? Us?' Arthur asked.

'I guess we are going to find out.' Lewis said as he started to float just off the ground, the four of them followed the two out of the room and they let Mystery lead as they ran through. They could hear the two of them fighting and once they entered another cavern, but this one had a cliff and there handing off of the cliff was Ruthra. Arthur ran to him without thinking and grabbed onto Ruthra to pull him up, Ruthra scrambled up and tackled Arthur to the ground as some shadows shot over head. Lewis was shooting fire upwards where the demon danced in the darkness.

'Hey Ghost, how big of a light can you make?' Ruthra asked as he stood up again with Arthur. Lewis didn't need another word as he made a fireball and he just made it bigger, and bigger. His fire light up the entire area, the demon shrieked as it dived. It was heading for Arthur and Vivi, its hands held out front ready to push the two of them off the cliff. Ruthra sent off fog that pushed the two of them out of the way as he jumped after it and pulled it down the cliff. The four of them on the cliff froze and then scrambled for the cliffs edge, on the bottom was the demon's body had landed first with Ruthra on top. Both not moving. Mystery was the first one to move away and started to move.

'Come.' He ordered and the humans of the group ran after him as they made their way to the bottom of the cliff.


	13. Starting Again

Ruthra was pulling himself away, before the demon awoke and grabbed at him.

'Fine if you want to live with them, I can give you that.' It yelled as it managed to pin Ruthra under it and then pressing both of its hands to Ruthra's chest. Ruthra screamed in pain, even as it coughed up blood it kept its hands on Ruthra. It grinned with its bloodied lips as it played around with Ruthra's soul.

'Souls are so fragile, aren't they?' It laughed as it coughed out more blood. 'I will make sure that you live, aren't I so kind.' Ruthra hardly registered most of the words as he tried and failed to get its hands off of him. Then it was pulled off with a growl, then a flash of blue appeared as the pain died away.

'Ruthra?' Vivi asked as she looked down on him, he seemed to be alive, but there was no movement from him or recognition. 'Come on say something.' She urged as Arthur joined her.

'I know you are alive, blink do something.' Arthur yelled, then he saw it. A recognition, Ruthra blinked and sat up quicker than the two of them though. He padded himself over and then looked over at the demon that was losing life.

'The hell did you do?' Ruthra yelled and stood up, even if he swayed. The demon grinned.

'You should thank me, you don't need to worry about that body of yours dying. You are that body now.' It said as it wheezed for air. Ruthra was shocked into silence as the others tried to figure out what had happened.

'Change me back.' Ruthra yelled as he lunged at it. 'Right now, I never want a human body again.' Vivi got in front of him and held him to keep him in place.

'What do you mean you don't want a body, why where you after Arthur then.' Vivi asked, she felt Ruthra start to shake.

'That's why I didn't take over Arthur when I had the chance, I don't want emotions. I don't want to feel again.' He said in defeat and pulled away from Vivi, the demons laugh filled the cave.

'You were no demon, but you tried so hard to be. Maybe if you had been in that cave that little bit longer, became that little bit madder, then you may have become a demon.' It said and Ruthra lunged again, this time succeeding in getting to it. His hands where around its neck faster than any one could react, Mystery grabbed onto Ruthra's shirt and lifted him off of the demon, Lewis pulled them apart. Ruthra growled as his hands came loose and Lewis took over to hold him off the ground away from him. The demon fell silent and still after a while, and they all knew that it had died. Ruthra had calmed down somewhat and Lewis lowered him to the ground, once he had managed to stand he intently started to walk away. Mystery wrapped his tails around the body and the rest of them followed behind, once they had managed to get out all but Ruthra let out a sigh of relieve. Once they got to the van, Arthur fetched a shovel that they kept in the van. He and Lewis want with Mystery to go find a place to bury the demons body. Ruthra had done back up his tree and stayed there, Vivi started up a fire and got the van ready for them to sleep in. Then she was left with nothing else to do, so she went to do check on Ruthra.

'Ruthra?' Vivi called and looked up at him, when he didn't answer she continued. 'Are you hungry?' No answer, she did notice, however, that he was hugging his left arm. She left and got some bandages from the first age kit and then returned.

'Do you want to bandage your arm?' She asked and that made Ruthra turn his head, he sat up and jumped down just in front of her. His left hand had been in his pant pockets ever since the demon had died, it was in there at that moment. Vivi wanted to look, to look at the scar, at the tinged skin, but she knew now wouldn't be the time. She returned to the fire as Ruthra went to sit on his bike, Vivi was pulling out the cooking supply's as the three returned. Lewis was quick to start cooking them some dinner and Arthur went to lay down in the back of the van. Mystery, who had changed back to his smaller size, went to join Vivi by the fire. Ruthra finished bandaging his arm and went to lean against the tree trunk, he brought his knees to his chest and hide his head in his arms.

Lewis sighed as he looked over at Ruthra, his head was still in his arms. Much like how Arthur sat when he would hide from the world, this irritated him a bit because he wanted to go over to Ruthra and comfort him. Ruthra looked like the kid that he did in fact look like. Vivi looked up from the fire to see Lewis looking over at Ruthra, she put another log onto the fire before standing up and walking over.

'Mystery says that he is indeed a part of that body now, his soul now sits in the middle of it all.' She says and stole a piece of pasta that Lewis had just drained.

'I still don't like him, human or demon.' Lewis said firmly and slapped her hand away when she tried to take another piece. 'Dinner will be soon.' He muttered and Vivi pouted.

'Do you think he is going to be alright?' Vivi asked looking over at Ruthra.

'I honestly don't know, I guess this is now for him to deal with.'

'Do we have any cookies?' Vivi asked and Lewis looked up from what he was doing to look at her.

'No, not before dinner.' Lewis said and Vivi was smiling.

'Not now, for after dinner.' She said and rolled her eyes.

'Then yes we do. Can you go get Arthur, hopefully he isn't asleep.' Lewis asked and Vivi headed for the van, she found Arthur awake and playing around with the stun gun that he had finished while they had been on the road. He saw her and put it down.

'I could have had with me and maybe I could have had done something, instead of Ruthra having to have fought for me.'

'Well it can't be helped that you got kidnapped, while we are on it. How did Ruthra get captured?' Vivi asked and Arthur pointed to his mechanical wrist. 'The bind?' And Arthur nodded to that.

'He said that he felt weak kneed when I was knocked out.' He said.

'That is how the bind is meant to work, so there isn't anything that we can do. Lewis asked me to get you for dinner.' Arthur nodded and got up from his spot to walk out with Vivi, the two of them sat on the bummer of the van as Lewis gave them their plates. Vivi ate fast enough and jumped up when finished, swapping around plates that Lewis had in hand and took it to Ruthra while Lewis refiled Vivi's plate.

'Ruthra dinner.' Vivi sang, but Ruthra didn't even look up. Vivi keeled down in front of him. 'Oh come on you need to eat, you have had a big day.' Vivi tried and brought the food closer.

'If I eat will leave me alone.' Ruthra asked, he sounded muffled through this arms.

'Sure.' Vivi said and placed the plate on the ground, Ruthra pulled his head out of his arms enough so that Vivi saw his eyes as she stood. She bit her lip when she saw how red and wet they were, Vivi didn't say a thing about it and left him alone. She bounced over to Arthur and grabbed on to his arm, he had to move his plate over to his other hand to keep his food on his plate.

'Oh my god, he is crying.' Vivi said in a hushed voice and then she shook his arm.

'Yea? So?' Arthur asked.

'Arthur when was the last time that you saw him cry.' Vivi asked, pulling away a little.

'When memory's started to resurface, when he felt emotions.' Arthur answered.

'Well considering how long he had gone without them, there is no surprise that he is like this now.' Mystery said before licking his plate clean. 'He will most likely be moody and getting used to feeling again.'

'So he is going to be a teenager?' Lewis asked as Vivi took her second plate full.

'Precisely.' Mystery said before he picked up his plate to return it to Lewis. 'And if we don't want him to return to how he was before, I hate to say it, but we need to become his friends.'

'That shouldn't be that hard, we just need to think that he is a new person. A stranger that we just met.' Vivi said and smiled.

'That's not going to be easy, Vivi, not at all.' Lewis said with a sigh.

'That shouldn't be easy for any of you.' Mystery said and then turned to Arthur. 'What do you think, you are the one that he gave the most trouble to.' Arthur was silent for a while before speaking.

'I am willing to try.' He said and looked over at Ruthra, he then frowned and the others looked as well. Ruthra wasn't at the tree, his bike was there but he wasn't, Arthur stood up and followed in the direction that he was. Vivi followed behind and Lewis stayed behind with Mystery. They found Ruthra just beyond the tree line pacing around and mumbling to himself.

'I am a demon, what else am I?' He had said and Vivi was going to leave their hiding spot before Arthur stopped her. 'I don't need friends, they back stab, leave you when you are not needed.' Ruthra mumbled and stopped pacing. 'Hell Orange knows this.' Vivi looked at Arthur, who shuffled nervously. 'And he still believes in them.' Ruthra made a noise of frustration and grabbed at his head. 'I just don't get it!' He yelled to the sky.

'It's not that hard to understand.' Arthur said, showing their hiding place. The two of them stepped out from behind the tree that they had ended up hiding behind, Ruthra span in his spot to face them. 'I think what you forget is that I have been with these guys for years and we formed a bond. We didn't just met one day and decide that we were friend.'

'Well we sort of did.' Vivi said and leaned towards Arthur with a smile.

'You aren't making this any easier you know.' Arthur mumbled and Vivi grinned.

'Well for you two. Lewis saved you from being stuffed into a locker and then afterwards you paid him back by giving him maths lessons, you two couldn't say apart for long after that.' She said and Arthur gave a small smile as he remembered.

'You know you didn't make it any easier to understand.' Ruthra said with a sigh.

'Well I don't know what to tell you, maybe you just got to go along with this and figure it out on the way.' Arthur said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

'So just do what I had been doing before, I can do that.' Ruthra said and ran his hands through his hair.

'Hey are you alright? How are you with the sudden rush of emotions?' Vivi asked and Ruthra was trying not to look at her.

'To tell you the truth.' He said and looked at her. 'I hate it, I get sudden rushes of emotions and then I just feel miserable.' He admitted and looked away. 'I knew I should have just chopped off my arm and left this body when I had the chance.' Ruthra sighed.

'That wouldn't have worked, you would have killed yourself.' Vivi said, cutting the silence and Vivi looked at her. His mouth opened his mouth to speak and then closed it, he looked at Vivi as if he was looking for a sign that she was lying. Her face was straight and there wasn't any sort of sign that she was lying.

'You're kidding me.' Ruthra said slowly. 'We were trying to get you back the way you where before and get you back out of the arm.' She then paused before continuing on. 'So that we could seal you back in the cave or into some sort of object.' Vivi looked away and didn't see as Ruthra gave her a frown.

'Well can't really get mad at you for that, I am just glad that I didn't actually go through with it.' Arthur looked at Vivi and then Ruthra, both of them looked uncomfortable.

'You didn't finish your dinner.' Arthur commented and Ruthra looked at him.

'I wasn't hungry.'

'You need to eat, that is something I learnt.'

'If you don't eat, you don't get a cookie for dessert.' Vivi said giving him a smile.

'I don't need a cookie.' Ruthra said with a frown.

'You don't need one, but you will want one.'

'No I won't.' Vivi smiled a bit wider.

'We will see.'


	14. Margaritas

'I don't see that plate empty.' Vivi said as she bit into a cookie, as Ruthra was taking slow bits. He had been trying to finish his food for the last hour, after Arthur and Vivi had brought him back. Arthur and Vivi had opened the cookie packet and started to eat, Ruthra was left frowning as he ate slowly.

'I though you said that you didn't want some, if you didn't want some you wouldn't be trying so hard.' Vivi said with a smile. Ruthra frowned, before he gave up and put the plate down on the log that he was leaning against.

'Fine I give up.' Ruthra said before crossing his arms and closed his eyes.

'Oh come on, don't say that.' Vivi said trying to encourage him, but Ruthra didn't move. Vivi stood up with a cookie in hand and stuck it in front of his nose, Ruthra could smell it but he didn't move. Eventually he opened an eye and looked at Vivi with a frown.

'Go ahead, I think I teased you enough.' She said and put it in his hands, she left him and returned to where Arthur laid out in the back of the van. Ruthra waited in till she was inside of the van and starting to settle in before he started to nibble on it, Ruthra frowned. Why hadn't he tried one earlier? If he had missed this, then what else has he been missing? Ruthra sighed and laid down next to the fire, he was looking up at the stars when something was placed next to him, he snapped his head to the side, to where Lewis was looking down on him. Next to him was a blanket and when he looked back to Lewis, he was already heading for the van.

'Thank you.' The words sounded weird coming out of his mouth, but that was what he was meant to do when something nice was done for him. Right? Man was he going to have to get used to this. Lewis stopped for a second, looked back and then started to walk again. Ruthra wrapped the blanket around himself and threw some more logs on the fire before settling back down.

Ruthra was the last one to get up in the morning, none of the others even bothered to try to awake him. Once he did get up however, Arthur had already placed the tool box next to him so that he could check his bike. Vivi couldn't help but laugh a bit as he walked by, the bed hair that he had awoken with was something that she would most likely rarely see. His hair was to one side and he slowly groomed it back into place with his fingers, it didn't take him long to give his bike a look over and return the tool box. Vivi soon threw clothes at him and Ruthra looked them over, there where black jeans with black jacket and a plain orange shirt.

'We are going to have to go shopping for you to get your own clothes.' Vivi said as she pushed him into the back of the van before closing the door behind him, Ruthra made a sound of surprise as he was shoved in but proceed to get changed.

'I think you are going to have to help me with that Blue, I wouldn't get anything proper or it would be in the wrong colour.' Ruthra said once he opened the door again.

'Fine I will, its better then you wearing Arthur's clothes.' Vivi commented as she looked him over. Once she was satisfied that he wasn't going to freeze on the way back home, she jump back into the van as Lewis started to hand out breakfast. Once he got to Ruthra however, Ruthra shook his head as he sat down on a log.

'I am not hungry, I stuffed myself last night.' Ruthra explained and Lewis just gave his share to Vivi, who happily took it.

'I am not sure if that is a good idea for you not to be eating.' Mystery pointed out, pushing his glasses back into place as they had started to slip down.

'Well I am not about to eat if I am not hungry.' Ruthra said and shrugged.

'Do you know how to take care of a body?' Arthur asked and looked him over. Ruthra put his hands on his hips and stared at Arthur.

'Of course I do, I drink all the time and eat. Going to the toilet took some time to get used to, but I can do it.' Ruthra said looking rather proud of himself. Arthur and Vivi looked at one another.

'Drinking is not something alcoholic, is it?' Arthur asked and Ruthra looked at him as he though.

'What do you mean? Of course it is, why?' Arthur rubbed his face.

'Of course not, where did you learn that?' Ruthra's face turned red and looked to the ground.

'The information from the kid.' He said sheepishly. 'He had high regards for it and when I tried it, I liked it as well.' Arthur winkled his nose. 'What?' Ruthra asked in frustration.

'Nothing, it just isn't something that I enjoy. Never liked to taste.'

'If you mean beer, then yes. It tastes like crap, but I do like margaritas and anything that actually tastes good. Beer is only good to just drink to get drunk for cheap.'

'Margaritas, ay?' Vivi asked leaning towards him.

'Yea, why?' Ruthra looked at her with a frown. Vivi had a grin that made her look like the cherisher cat.

'Oh nothing.' She sang and turned away to go towards the van.

'Ok?' Ruthra said and looked at Arthur, who had a smile as well.

'Just go get ready, we are going to head off soon.' Arthur said before following Vivi. Ruthra watched them leave and frowned.

'What was so funny?' He mumbled to himself as he headed for his bike and sat down on it. It didn't take them long to all settle into the van and Lewis started for them head down a trail to a proper road, Ruthra had gone before them and once they had gotten to the road he covered his face and put on his sun glasses.

They had gone four hours straight before they pulled over to a road side dinner and gas station, it was well past lunch time and the four living beings needed something to fill them. Even Ruthra was eager for some food, it wasn't long in till they were seated in a booth and managed to convince a waiter that Mystery was for Arthur. Arthur ended up sitting next to Ruthra with Vivi and Lewis on the other side, they got their orders taken and they were stuck waiting. The dinner wasn't very busy, but there where people moving around all the time. Ruthra noticed two girls around his body's age that were giggling whenever he looked over, he gave them a wave and one of them squealed.

'I will be right back.' Ruthra said before slipping out of the booth, they all watched as he approached the two girls and started to take to him. He would say something and they would laugh, Arthur sipped on his drink.

'_You know one of these girls think that you are attractive._' Ruthra's voice said and Arthur almost choked on his drink. He heard one of the girls giggle and Arthur's face went pink, Arthur looked up to find Vivi and Lewis looking at him.

'Just something that Ruthra said.' Arthur explained and Vivi raised an eyebrow. Their food soon arrived and Ruthra left the girls to return to the booth, he was smiling a bit.

'They were nice, even offered to pay for my meal.' Ruthra said and Lewis frowned.

'Don't worry Ghost, I am not going to talk to them again.' Ruthra said and raised his arms before he lowered them to eat. As he ate however, he would look over every so at the girls and they would giggle.

'Well aren't you a charmer.' Vivi hummed.

'When I want to be, you can't get very far in life if you can't talk your way through it.' Ruthra said and winked at her.

'Is that how you started a gang? I always have been curious.'

'Oh that?' Ruthra said and started to rub at his chin. 'No, that was more of a I rocked into town. Found them on accident, beat the last boss out cold and took his place. Amazingly it was just that simple.' Ruthra looked rather proud of himself.

'That easy huh?'

'What's going to happen with them, they are not going to come find you are they?' Arthur asked, looking a little nervous. Ruthra started to laugh.

'No, they wouldn't bother. I would be surprised if someone didn't already take my place.' There was movement behind Ruthra, Vivi and Lewis' eyes widened.

'Well you're not wrong.' Came a deep voice and then the click of a gun right near Ruthra's ear.

Even with the entire building tensed up and frozen in place, Ruthra still turned in his seat to meet the pistols barrel that had moved to his forehead.

'What brings you boys all the way out here?' Ruthra asked and leaned forward on the back of the seat. The man holding the gun had a smile on his face, there were two other men standing on either side of him with brass knuckles on.

'We just wanted to check on you, but we never imagined to find you here' The one with the gun said and looked over at the rest of them. 'And with some new friends. It seems like you don't want to come back _Boss_.' He snared the last word. Ruthra smiled, his eyes never leaving to one that had the gun.

'Believe me it's not like that, I can't exactly leave.' He said with a sigh.

'I think we should take this outside, don't you. It was always one of your rules.' The one with the gun said and took a step back as Ruthra stood up, then he pointed the gun at the others. 'You guys are coming with us.

'Oh come on, they didn't do…' Ruthra tried and he fell silence when the gun was pointed at him again.

'Shut up, you aren't in control anymore.' Vivi shoved as much of her food as she could in her mouth before she stood with the others and was lead out of the dinner with Ruthra in the lead. Ruthra lead them to the back of dinner before they were ordered to stop.

'Sorry to tell you boys, but you really chose the wrong people to get mad.' Ruthra said with a smile.

'We aren't scared of you anymore.' The one with the gun said with a laugh.

'You really should be scared of me, but I wasn't taking about me.' Ruthra said and there came a growl from behind the three men. When they looked over they bursted into laughter when they saw Mystery standing there, their laughter died down and turned into horror when Mystery grew. The one with the gun was about to shoot when Ruthra came up behind him and grabbed the arm that held the gun, he twisted it behind the man's back. Before the other two did anything else, Vivi shocked one with a spell and Lewis punched the other out cold. Ruthra grabbed the gun out of the man's hand and pointed it at him. The man twisted around and growled up at Ruthra, but stopped when the barrel of the gun was placed at his forehead.

'It's not so nice being at the other end of a gun, is it?' Ruthra asked as he leaned to the man's ear. The man was whimpering in pain, Ruthra just smiled.

'Ruthra, let him go.' Vivi said as she slowly stepped forward.

'So that's your name, we knew that Kingsmen couldn't be your real name.' The man grunted.

'It is now.' Ruthra said pulling away a bit, his smile leaving him.

'Ruthra let him go, he won't be able to do anything else.' Vivi repeated and placed a hand on Ruthra's shoulder. Ruthra looked like he was thinking and then he smiled again.

'He won't for a while.' Ruthra said and before anyone could ask what he meant, he quickly pulled the man's arm up his back. There was a pop from the man's shoulder and he started to scream in pain, Ruthra released his now limp arm and covered his mouth to muffle him. Vivi had been pulled back by Lewis and he shielded both Vivi and Arthur from Ruthra. Ruthra released the man once he fell into shock and fell somewhat silent, Ruthra bent down in front of him.

'You guys really should be smart and don't come after me again, I can do a lot worse and you know that.' Ruthra said as he pocketed the gun and stood up. Ruthra turned to them and frowned when he saw their reaction, Vivi was standing by Lewis' side and Arthur was hiding behind Lewis, who looked ready to fight Ruthra. Ruthra blinked a few times before walking away, back to the van and his bike.


	15. Unexpected

Mystery changed back and didn't say anything for a while.

'That was unexpected.' He said finally and Lewis snapped his gaze towards him.

'Unexpected? Of course he is unexpected, he is nuts and I told this to guys earlier.' Lewis all but yelled. Vivi looked down to her feet.

'It's not like we didn't already know that he was like that.' Arthur mumbled. 'It just surprised us that's all.'

'And he shouldn't be, I saw that look in his eye and I didn't stop him. All I did was pull Vivi away.'

'Nether did I, but that's because I knew that he wasn't going to kill him. He had a gun in his hand, death could have been just as easy.' Mystery pointed out and turned to follow Ruthra back to the van. Vivi and Arthur followed him out, Lewis calmed himself a bit more before following as well.

They found Ruthra laying on his bike and looking up at the clouds, he didn't move as they entered the van and started to get ready to drive off. As they closed the doors however, he sat up and swung around. His bike was started up just before Arthur started the van, they drove off with Ruthra staying behind.

_'Arthur?' _Ruthra asked an hour later, and Arthur sighed.

'_Yes? This has to be something serious, you don't call me by my name often.' _Arthur asked but didn't take his eyes off the road, even if he knew that Ruthra was driving next to the van.

'_You guys don't want me around, correct?' Ruthra asked._

_'That's not true, you just scared us back there. You didn't exactly give us much of a warning.' _

_'So if I gave you warnings then you guys won't look at me like the way you did, I am fine with it on anyone else, but not you guys. I don't know what it is.' _

_'You like us and want to be friends with us.' _Arthur tried to explain.

'_That can't be it, why would I like any of you? You guys have bonded me and I can't leave if I wanted to.' _

_'I don't know, but you do. At least I think so.' _

_'Well I don't want to be friends with you guys, you cause too many problems.' _Ruthra snorted.

'_Lewis said the same thing about you.' _Arthur meant to only think, but said instead. Ruthra huffed and it echoed in Arthur's head.

'_Well I really don't like him. There must have had been a reason as to why I got you to push him.' _

'And what reason is that.' Arthur yelled out and scared everyone in the van, Arthur pulled the van over. Ruthra had almost lost control when Arthur had yelled right into his head, he pulled over and held his head. Arthur jumped out of the van and headed for Ruthra, who was dazed.

'What reason?' Arthur demanded, Ruthra just looked at him in confusion and pain. 'You still never explained this, the topic is changed or we just never have this conversation.' Ruthra released his head and looked at him. The other three exited the van, only Vivi and Mystery came closer.

'I don't know.' Ruthra mumbled and Arthur took a step forward.

'That's not an answer.' Ruthra looked mad but didn't do anything and just looked to the ground.

'What do you want me to say?' Ruthra asked and looked up to meet Arthur's gaze.

'Answers, so I can actually chose to like you, hate you or even fear you. It changes too much for my liking and its making me tired.'

'Well just hate me' Ruthra yelled 'I will make it easy for you.' Ruthra pointed his bike and sped of onto the road. Arthur panicked and turned to Mystery, who had already ran back to the van and yelled for them to follow after. The binding mark on Arthur's wrist started to glow and he already knew that Ruthra was in pain, Lewis had taken the wheel and Arthur was pulled in by Vivi.

'What an idiot, the further he goes, the worst the pain.' Mystery said and then turned to Arthur.

'Call him back, tell him it will only get worse.' Arthur nodded, but soon frowned.

'He won't listen, just told me to go away.' Vivi huffed from her spot in the middle.

'He is being a child.'

'I think you scared him Arthur.' Lewis said with a smile.

'There is no way that I could have.' Arthur said with a frown.

'Oh but you did. Whenever we asked him to explain his actions that relate to his memories, then he freaks.' Lewis explained and then frowned. 'I lost him.'

'What do you mean you lost him, that bike isn't that fast is it?'

'Yes it is, that bike has been modified a lot. The speeds that it can go to can't be legal.' Arthur explained and Lewis sighed.

'Well no matter, I can't see him anymore.'

'He is still in front of us.' Arthur said and then frowned. 'There is something wrong with him, but I don't know what it is.' Arthur lost his frown, leaned on the dashboard and squinted into the distance. They were silent for a while.

'What if we just stop for a while and wait for when he can't go any further.' Lewis suggested.

'If he passes out from the pain then Arthur will know about it and then we can go get him.' Mystery said with a nod. 'But don't stop, just slow down.' There was a tense twenty minutes as they waited for Arthur to tell them.

'He stopped, he is in too much pain now.' Arthur said at last and Lewis sped up the car. 'He keeps saying things, Lewis I wouldn't go near him.'

'Why?' Lewis asks.

'He keeps saying that you killed him.'

'What! How could I?'

'I know, but he just keeps saying it. Just be careful, I keep getting this bad feeling whenever he says your name.'

'Fine, I will stay by the van like last time.' Lewis promised. Soon enough Ruthra came into view, he was laying on the grass and rocks next to where his bike had been dropped to the ground. Lewis kept his promise and stayed by the van as the others approached Ruthra. Vivi stopped for a while to try to listen to Ruthra's mumblings and even she couldn't understand it.

'Ruthra?' Vivi called out and Ruthra stopped for a while, his eyes had been closed and now they were opened and looking over at the three of them. Even from the distance that they were at, they could see the tingeing of green in Ruthra eyes.

'That's not my name.' Ruthra whined and closed his eyes again.

'Then what is your name?' Mystery asked and they came even closer, there was a deep sigh from Ruthra.

'I don't know, but I have taken two names so far.' The three of them shared a look, already knowing what names.

'Ruthra what are you doing on the ground?' Vivi asked she knelled down, but they were still well out of his grasp. Ruthra face fell into one of complete concentration as he thought.

'I was driving and my body was hurting, I needed to stop to rest. I feel better now.' Ruthra said and as if to show that he was indeed better, he sat up. 'Can I tell you something, but don't tell anyone else.' They nodded.

'I was stuck in a dark place for a very long time and then these people came into my dark place, they kept reminding me of my life. I thought it was funny that this one wimpy looking kid was hiding the other two and I found that I could hear some of his thoughts, of course I could do it with the others if I wanted too but this one that was so orange that it hurt my eyes.' Ruthra was looking at the ground as he spoke and pulled his knees to his chest. 'There was this bigger boy that I knew that he had had killed me, even if he did look a little different.' He looked at Arthur. 'I feel bad for taking control of him, but I needed to kill my killer. He had put me through so much pain, but then this voice kept yelling and crying. It was annoying and then I found that I could have fun with this voice, even after I was no longer apart of his body.' Ruthra closed his eyes. 'People are weird, emotions are weird. That's why I don't want that.' He whined.

'You are weird.' Arthur mumbled and Vivi frowned before elbowing him.

'I thought I had friends, but they were not. One of them killed me and I thought that I was doing the Orange guy a favour. But he was always so sad and angry, but I wanted him to die so that I could be free.' Ruthra sounded tired and started to tilt over, Arthur moved forward and stopped him from hitting his head.

'Well he is acting weird, we never get any sort of information unless he is this way.' Arthur commented as he tried to lift him up, Vivi came over and slug one of Ruthra's over her neck. Arthur followed her command and they carried him to the van, Lewis was already picking up his bike and rolling it over. This time Ruthra wasn't tied up as they placed him on some blankets that where tucked to the side and they managed to pull the bike into the van, strap it down and then leave with Mystery in the back with him. Vivi and Arthur sat in the back seat to watch over him as well, while playing card games, so Mystery was doing the most watching.

'Do we tell him what he says or what?' Vivi asked and Mystery turned to look up at them.

'No, we don't want him to more moments like that.' Mystery answered. 'It will save us some problems.'

'He is still a massive problem, how are any of going to go to work?' Lewis asked.

'I was actually thinking about this. Why not make him work as well? The holidays are coming up and Lance has said that he needs someone else.' Arthur said and Lewis frowned.

'You want him to work with you?' He asked and Arthur sighed before answering.

'I don't know, I am willing to try and I will have Mystery around to keep him in line when I need him to.' Arthur answered and they all froze when Ruthra moved in his sleep, once he settled down they continued to speak.

'I think that it's a good idea to make him work in the garage, I don't think that he would like to hang out around books.' Vivi said with a smile, looking down on him. 'And as a plus, he already knows mechanics and that means you don't have to teach him.'

'Lewis if you want, you can keep an eye on me from my workshop. I will be spending most of my time in there anyway.'

_'_No, but I will come every so often to check up on you.'

'That's fine.'

It was hours later that Ruthra actually awoke, but it had been after a pit stop. Luckily they had grabbed him something to eat and he had managed to eat a bit before putting it away, he was also starting to scare them. Ruthra hadn't said a thing since waking up and he seemed to be thinking, he laid back down and looked back up at the roof.

'_What's wrong? You haven't said a thing.' _Arthur said. He risked a look down on him, but he was silent and he had instead closed his eyes. Arthur looked down on him and then there was something that he felt as he looked at him, something sad and it was coming from Ruthra. Arthur frowned and tried to concentrate on the feeling.

_'You are a monster.' 'Do you even know what it's like to have friends?' 'Just go and die!' 'I am sorry, I didn't mean it. Please don't leave me alone.'_

Arthur jolted up right and gasped out loud, he held his head with both of his hands as the world around him span. He then slumped against the seat, his body going limp.


	16. Psychic

'Arthur!'

'The hell did you do!?'

'Nothing, he did something to me.'

'Don't even think about fighting now, Lewis go take him outside.'

'Arthur? Arthur Kingsmen!' Vivi's voice shot through him and Arthur noticed that he was no longer in the van. He rubbed at his eyes, as he found that he was suddenly tired, he had the worried faces of Vivi and Lewis looking down on him.

'What happened?' Arthur asked as he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Vivi.

'You can ask him.' Lewis hissed and looked towards Ruthra.

'I told you I didn't do a thing!' Ruthra yelled and took a step towards Lewis, Lewis stood up straighter and turned to face him. Lewis towered over Ruthra, but he was not backing down.

'You have been giving him trouble ever since we entered that damn cave, you have been pushing him since my death that you caused.' Lewis grunted and let him hands form fists, Vivi stood up and placed herself between the two of them. 'You pushed Arthur into almost killing himself, you mocked him all the time and convinced him that it was his fault that I died!' Lewis yelled and his hair started to flare, little wisps floated off his shoulders. Vivi did her best to keep Lewis where he was, but even with her best she was pushed back as Lewis took steps forward.

'Of course I did.' Ruthra yelled back and took a step forward. 'I wanted to be free, I didn't know who you guys were, so why should I have been nice when I was stuck in his bloody arm.' His left arm busted with his fog and it swirled around him in anger, Arthur stood up and Mystery grew in size.

'That's enough you two.' Mystery yelled, but neither seemed to notice him.

'I wish we could just stuff you back into that cave and leave you there to rot.' Lewis growled.

'I would like to see you try.' Ruthra taunted with a smirk and Lewis fazed through Vivi to charge at Ruthra, Vivi stumbled forward and Arthur caught her before she fell face first onto the ground. Ruthra jumped out of the way as Lewis changed for him, Lewis got hold of the back of his shirt and pinned him to the ground. Lewis' fire help to keep him still.

'Look at that, I caught you.' Lewis said and cracked a smile.

'Oh hell no.' Ruthra grunted, as he managed to wiggle his left arm free and blast Lewis with some fog that pushed him away. 'You get the hell away from me.' Ruthra was released and he got to his feet.

'What's wrong? You say that you don't want emotions, but you seem to be giving me pity.' Lewis mocked and Ruthra face twisted back into anger. Lewis collected fire into his hands as the fog from Ruthra's arm became darker in colour and engulfed his whole arm.

'Stop this right now.' Vivi yelled and sent off her magic at Ruthra just as Mystery grabbed onto Lewis with his tails. Both of them were kept in place and straggled against their bonds, Mystery wasn't even bothered by Lewis' struggles. Ruthra went still before Lewis and Vivi released him, Ruthra took steps back as the last of his fogs returned to him.

'You are an idiot.' Arthur stated to Ruthra, who frowned in return. 'You know that he doesn't like you and you decide it was a good idea to piss him off even more then he was.'

'He pissed me off first.' Ruthra argued, but Arthur sighed.

'I suppose that I should apologise for what happened.' He said and Lewis huffed.

'What is there for you to apologise for, he did something and made you pass out.'

'No actually he didn't. It was really my fault this time, I think I read his mind and I didn't know that I was doing it in till it was too late.'

'What did you see?' Ruthra asked, suddenly curious.

'Nothing, I just heard some things.'

'And I suggest that you don't try that for a while, but this does mean that you have some untapped potential.' Mystery said and started to release Lewis, who took steps away and his got his hair back under his control.

'What? That I can read minds?' Arthur asked.

'Well maybe with some practice, but I think that it could be possible.'

'Oh look at our little Psychic.' Vivi teased before giving him a hug, Arthur started to blush and he pushed her away as she laughed.

'Well don't you go poking around my head again.' Ruthra said and crossed his arms.

'I don't think that I want to anyway.' Arthur stated and started to head back for the van. 'It's too depressing in there.' The others followed behind and Arthur took the wheel as Lewis sat next to him, Vivi sat on the back seat with Mystery and Ruthra sat against the vans back doors once he closed them. Once they were all settled in Arthur drove the van back onto the road and went to finish the rest of the trip back home.

'Are we there yet?' Ruthra called out as he rolled onto his back and Arthur sighed rubbed his forehead in response.

'Someone remind me why he can't just drive back on his own.' Lewis asked, not even bothering to look up from his book.

'We can't keep him separate from us, we need to be together more.' Vivi said a matter of likely.

'It's not my fault that its boring in the van, at least on my bike I could feel the wind.' Ruthra said as he rolled onto his stomach.

'Read something.' Vivi said, looking up from her laptop and Ruthra snorted.

'Does it look like I read?' He asked and smile appeared on her face.

'No. When I think of you, I really don't think off books, but you can still try.' She said and dug her hand into her bag, she pulled out an old novel. She then threw it in Ruthra's direction, his left hand shot up as he caught it. There was a scowl on his face as he looked at the worn cover.

'Don't give me that face, I think that you would like the main character. Just read it.' Ruthra looked at the cover one last time before opening the book and starting to read. Vivi smiled and returned to her laptop, Lewis looked over to Arthur and Arthur returned a look.

'What the hell just happened?' Arthur mouthed and Lewis just shrugged.

'What do you mean you don't have the next book?' Ruthra whined to Vivi who had only sighed.

'I should have given you a thicker book, it's still an hour or so in till we get back home.' She said rubbing her eyes. 'I also thought that you would have been a slow reader.' She mumbled.

'Well I am not, I can read just fine. I just choose not to.'

'Hey, just like Arthur.' Ruthra frowned and even if no one but Lewis could see, Arthur was as well.

'Well will you at least tell me what the next book is about?' Ruthra asked and Vivi shook her head. 'Oh, why not?'

'I don't want to spoil it.'

'Come on.'

'Say please.' Vivi said with a smile and Ruthra froze, he death glared her for a little while before looking away.

'No.' He said simply.

'Why not, you already said thank you to Lewis.'

'That was a onetime thing.' Ruthra announced.

'He was also wasn't himself.' Lewis commented.

'It was still nice though and I want to hear you say please.'

'Well to bad Blue, you aren't getting a please out of me.' Ruthra frowned. 'And the one I just said doesn't count.' He said before rolling over to face away from the front of the van. Vivi sighed and left him be, maybe he was going to stay quiet for the rest of the trip.

Arthur sighed happily when he spotted the house, Vivi was already ready to jump out and once Arthur parked the van, that's exactly she did.

'Home sweet home.' She exclaimed and ran right into the house. Lewis smiled and grabbed the empty ice boxes, before following behind her. Arthur was stretching as he spotted Ruthra grabbing the old board that he used as a ramp and set it up, Arthur moved closer as Ruthra entered the van to untie his bike. Ruthra pulled his bike out and it rolled down the ramp, he spotted Arthur and frowned.

'You look like you have something to tell me.' Ruthra commented as he rolled his bike by Arthur and Arthur followed him to where he parked his bike by the side of the house.

'That's because I do.' Arthur admitted and Ruthra looked at him, he then gestured for Arthur to continue.

'You need something to do and not to just be locked up in a room when Vivi and I are at work, so I got an idea. You come work for my uncle.' Ruthra's face twitched into a slight smile.

'I guess it's better then creating a gang.' Ruthra said and Arthur frowned. 'Oh come on, I wasn't actually going to do that.' Ruthra laughed. 'Sure that's fine, but don't expect me on my best behaver. I am going to guess that the old mutt is going to join us.'

'Mystery usually has, but now he will have no choice.' Arthur said with a shrug.

'You two get in here and take showers before dinner.' Vivi yelled out and with that Ruthra ran for the door with Arthur chasing after him.

'Ruthra, that's not far.' Arthur yelled out as he tried to catch up, which he was slowly but Ruthra had created a large gap between them. Lewis poked his head out of the kitchen as the two of them sped by, he just grumbled something and pulled is head back in. Vivi was walking along a hallway as the two of them rounded a corner, Ruthra almost ran right into her before he threw himself to the side and scrapped by the hall wall. Vivi jumped out of the way before Arthur raced after him.

'Sorry Vi.' He yelled and she only smiled as they headed straight for the bathroom door. Ruthra jumped forward and skidded into the room before scrambling to his feet to close the door in Arthur face. Arthur banged on the door as he tried to catch his breath.

'Oh come on let me go first, this is my bathroom.' Arthur whined.

'No can do, it seems like I got here first. Blue has a bathroom, doesn't she, you can use hers.' Ruthra said as he slid down the door.

'Then can you at least let me in to get my hair gel?' Ruthra stood up and opened the door for Arthur, who went straight for the cabinet and pulled out a tub.

'This is going to get annoying.' Arthur mumbled as he made his way out as Ruthra hummed in agreement.

'Maybe next time.' Ruthra said with a smile before closing the door behind him. Vivi stood on the other end of the hall with a smile on her face.

'So you are going to be using my shower for a while it seems.' She said, Arthur sighed as Vivi lead him towards the other end of the house where her room and her bathroom.


	17. Clothes

Ruthra frowned at the pile of clothes that Vivi had brought for him.

'Blue, is that your sweater?' Ruthra asked and Vivi bit her lip.

'It's an old one and Arthur doesn't have any other old tops to give away, you just have to wear this in till we go shopping later.' Vivi said and pushed the clothes into his arms before walking away. 'And hurry up, dinner will be ready soon.' Ruthra closed his door and pulled the bright blue sweater out in front of him while dropping the rest of it on the floor.

'I am going to need a drink for this.' He sighed.

Arthur really tried not to laugh when Ruthra walked into the kitchen, he wanted to live after all. He wasn't sure what stuck out more, the bright blue sweater or the orange of his pants.

'This thing is all itchy, how the hell does she wear this?' Ruthra asked as he sat himself down. Lewis turned his head to look at him, he snorted and Ruthra looked away.

'I already know that I look like an idiot, I don't need you to remind me.' Ruthra grumbled.

'It's only for a few hours before was get some of your own.' Vivi said as she walked in, Ruthra stood himself up. 'You don't need to leave.'

'I don't think the Pepper wants me to be sitting at the same table.'

'Well you are not sitting in the hallway again.'

'Then I will just go sit in the comer, I have been doing it long enough.' Ruthra said with a shrug and then stole a bowl of soup that Lewis had set to the side with a spoon. Lewis didn't take notice of this as it had been set there for him. Ruthra headed for the chair that had been sitting there for a while, he slumped on it and kicked his feet up onto a counter that was nearby. Vivi and Arthur looked over at Lewis who had put down there bowls a little too hard, but he sat himself down and a pulled a book out and didn't look in Ruthra's direction again.

'What colour would you want?' Vivi asked as she started to look though a section of pants. Ruthra already had a pile of clothes in his arms that Vivi had selected for him.

'Black, I already told you that.'

'You can't just wear black all the time.'

'Sure I can, expectantly since green is a big no. I don't need to give Ghost a reason to kill me.'

'Then if I was you I wouldn't go putting your feet on the kitchen counters.' Vivi said as she led him deeper into the store.

'Noted.' Ruthra looked down on the pile that had started to get heavy. 'Don't you think that this is a bit too much?'

'That is only for you to try on and you take what you like.' Vivi smiled.

'This is going to take all day.' Ruthra frowned.

'Don't worry I am sure that you will go though it just fine.' Vivi said and stopped to look at a piece of clothing.

'I did ask Arthur, if the green will give him a problem and he thinks that he would be fine with very small amounts. So, I was thinking that you can have one or two shirts in a different shades.'

'If you say so.' Ruthra commented and Vivi lead him to the change rooms. Ruthra entered and took all the clothes with him, Vivi sat herself on a seat in front of it.

'When you are finished come out and let me have a look.' Vivi said and after a few minutes Ruthra came back out with some of his new clothes. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a black long sleeved jacket and black jeans, he still had his black combo boots that Vivi only just got a good look at. Vivi started to walk around.

'Still too much black.' She sighed.

'Well to bad, there is no other colour I want to wear.'

'Fine, so I am going to guess this is going to be your look from now on.' Ruthra looked down on himself and then nodded.

'Alright then, grab whatever else you want, change out of it and then we are done.' Vivi said and Ruthra disappeared back into the change room.

Once they got back to the mansion, Ruthra didn't even wait for Vivi to park before he jumped out and ran into the house. He got into the building before he pulled of the sweater, he ran into his room and dumped out all what he had in his bag before pulling off his pants and putting on his own clothes. He sighed happily as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked himself over he heard someone at his doorway when he turned he found Arthur and Vivi standing there.

'It isn't that bad I guess.' Arthur commented as he looked at Ruthra's shirt.

'You don't need to worry, he has some grey shirts as well.' Vivi said and entered his room, to pick up Arthur's old pair of pants and left with them.

'We will be going to work tomorrow and we need to get Lance to hire you.' Arthur said before leaving. 'Make sure you get some sleep.' Arthur yelled out. Ruthra just rolled his eyes before stepping out of his room, he needed to find Vivi and get that next book. Ruthra realised as he walked along the hallway, that he only really knew where his room was, the bathroom and the kitchen was. Every so often he could fell something watching him and when he turned around there was nothing there, he would just keep walking and he would open a door every so often and look into the room. The rooms were always empty or something was stored there, nothing that ever interested him. He had made it to the end of the house that he had never been before and the feeling of being stared at only got worse, Ruthra was starting to feel uneasy and he didn't like that.

'You really shouldn't be wondering around places you shouldn't be at.' Came a voice that Ruthra already recognised it as Lewis' but it did worry him how angry he sounded. Ruthra didn't turn straight away in his panic and instead turned as if he had mild interest in what was happening and of course Lewis was standing right there, it was odd to find him his dead state. Then again he had never been left alone with Lewis and that Ruthra realised was probably for the best, he put on a smile and looked at Lewis.

'I was actually hopping to find Blue and I wanted to stick a little adventuring in as well, is that so bad?' Ruthra said looked away from Lewis and tried to calm himself, but Lewis must have noticed it and moved toward Ruthra.

'You better not hurt any of them, because I will not hesitate to kill you.' Lewis stated and Ruthra nodded.

'Believe me, I will keep that in mind.'

'So why do you believe that I killed you, I think you owe me that much.' Lewis said and crossed his arms. Ruthra swallowed before turning to face him again and Ruthra found that he was a lot closer then he would have liked, Ruthra fought the need to step away.

'The only thing that I can tell you is that you just look like him, but I can't remember what he looked like in the first place. Not very informative I know, but that's all I got.' Ruthra said and turned to leave before Lewis stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

'Just don't hurt Arthur, he is taking a big risk in trusting you.' Lewis said and his voice grew softer. 'The only reason I haven't murdered you yet is because you where human once that just forgot how to be one.' Ruthra shrugged him off and turned around.

'I didn't forget, I just…' Ruthra paused as he choose his words. 'I just don't want to remember and I already know that I don't want to.' He said and walked of leaving Lewis behind.

Lewis let him leave and just watched him walk off around a corner. Lewis turned himself around and floated back down the hall and down the stairs, he then took turns in till he reached the living room and that is he found Arthur watching TV.

'So was he just wondering around like I though?' Arthur asked as Lewis sat himself back down on the seat.

'Yep, but he did say that he was looking for Vivi. I am going to guess about that book.' Lewis said as he relaxed back down, he then smiled.

'In fact I think he is going to get lost any time soon.' Arthur perked up right.

'Speak of the devil.' Arthur muttered and closed his eyes. 'You should have had a bet for that, you would have won.' He said before standing up and opened his eyes. 'Lew, can you come with me so that I don't get lost as well.' Lewis nodded and he turned off the TV before the two of them made their way through the house to find Ruthra. It didn't take them long to find him sitting at a window sill looking out into the forest.

'Hey Ghost I didn't know that you had smaller spirits in your control.' Ruthra said before turning to look at the two of them.

'Yea well, I can't have them in the house anymore. They just go around the surrounding forest, it keeps people out.' Lewis said before looking down to Arthur's left arm. 'They caused a few problems when Arthur and Vivi moved in.'

'What is counted as a few problems?' Ruthra asked turning to face them.

'Loss books, tools going missing…' Arthur started.

'Robotic limbs being possessed.' Lewis stated and Arthur looked away.

'And I am going to guess that is why they are not here.' Ruthra guessed before getting up. 'And also that they take on your feelings, because I can feel the same sort of angry out there then you have with me.'

'Ruthra don't you start.' Arthur warned and Ruthra raised his arms up.

'Ok, ok. I will stop ahead of myself.' Ruthra said and lowered his arms.

'Just come on, lets get you that book. I need sleep and I don't want to have to deal with this before the little slice of hell that I am going to have to deal with tomorrow.'

'I will be on my best behaver I swear.' Ruthra said and put his right hand over his heart. Lewis started to walk back the way they came with the two of them following behind.

'Why don't I fully believe that?' Arthur sighed and Ruthra smiled.

'Because it's me and you already know how I am like.'

'Don't do that.' Arthur snapped.

'What?' Ruthra grinned.

'You know what you did?'

'Ah yes the mind reading, well because of your little show earlier today you gave me some access to that little ability now.' Ruthra skipped. 'Even if it is not as strong and I have to consecrate a lot more.' Ruthra lost his smile for a bit and crossed his arms. 'I wish I had more access to it, it could become useful.'

'Like hell you are going to get any of that back.' Lewis stated and he kept walking.

'What can't a man dream?' Ruthra asked and Lewis looked over his shoulder to give him a glare. 'Fair enough.' Ruthra said dropping the conversation and looking away. Lewis stopped at a door before knocking on it and opening it to reveal Vivi laying on her bed, she smiled when she saw the three of them.

'I was wondering when you were going to get here Ruthra, what happened?' She asked as she stood from her bed and made her way to one of her many bookshelves that sat on the walls of her room.

'I got lost.' Ruthra admitted.

'And I am going to guess that Arthur and Lewis went to go find you, I was wondering why almost everyone was here.' Vivi said as she pulled out a book. She made her way over to her door way where the three of them stood and handed Ruthra the book, but she didn't let go and Ruthra.

'Thanks for the book Blue.' Ruthra mumbled and Vivi released it with a smile, Ruthra then turned to leave and Arthur followed after to lead him back to his room. Lewis leaned against the wall next to her doorway.

'How are you holding up?' Vivi asked and Lewis looked up from the floor.

'Getting used to it I guess, still don't like him around, but it's getting better.'

'That's all we hope for.'


	18. Poker

Arthur was glad that in the morning he had gotten to the shower before Ruthra. He made his way down to breakfast with his still dripping hair to find the others already at the table, except for Ruthra that is. Vivi look towards Arthur.

'Where is Ruthra?' She asked and Arthur shrugged.

'I didn't see him yet.' Arthur said and Vivi frowned.

'Its already ten.' She muttered.

'And I am meant to take him to work today, I hope that you are going to take him every so often. He reads so then he should survive there for a few hours.'

'You read as well, but I don't see you coming on your days off.' Vivi said raising an eye brow.

'I think I am going to go wake him then.' Arthur said quickly before leaving the room.

Arthur made his way to Ruthra's room and knocked lightly before opening it, he found him sprawled out on him bed with the book that he got covering his face. Arthur also found a half drunken bottle of some sort of alcohol and Arthur could already guess that, that is the reason as to his late start. As Arthur came closer to Ruthra's bed he stirred and picked the book off his face before placing it next to him. Ruthra looked over at him in confusion, before he leaned himself over to grab the bottle.

'The hell do you think you are doing?' Arthur asked as he tried to grab at the bottle only for his wrist to become grabbed and kept in place, Ruthra raised an eye brow as he took a drink.

'Don't stop me from drinking, if I am trapped here, at least give me that.' Ruthra said once he put the bottle back in place, Arthur pulled at his hand and Ruthra let him go.

'Fine, just make sure that you can work.' Arthur said rotating his right wrist, where he had been grabbed. 'So go take a shower, we need to leave soon.'

'Oh, how soon?'

'In an hour, you should be glad that I got your first day a lot later then when I would normally.' Ruthra stood up and stretched his arms over his head.

'Ok, ok.' Ruthra said with a yawn and started to pull down his pj bottoms. Arthur turned away quickly as his face flashed red.

'Did you have to do that?' Arthur said trying to keep his tone even, but Ruthra could hear his nervousness and so he laughed.

'This is my room after all, I can do what I please.' Ruthra said with a grin as he picked up the clothes that he wore the day before and got some clean underwear. Arthur walked out of the room and closed it.

'Well you could have told me and I would have left the room before you took of your pants.' Arthur replied as he leaned on the door, he frowned when he heard Ruthra laughing inside. Then the door was opened from behind him and Arthur was stopped from falling only because of Ruthra keeping him upright, Arthur stood himself up right and turned to find Ruthra grinning back.

'Oh Orange I didn't realise that you were falling for me.' He said and Arthur only rolled his eyes and started to walk back down stairs to the kitchen. Arthur grabbed some toast before leaving again, Ruthra stayed by the counter with whatever had been left behind. Vivi went to put her now empty plate and as she came closer she frowned, she turned to Ruthra and sniffed him.

'Where you drinking?' She asked.

'Maybe.' He said and looked away.

'When did you get alcohol?' Mystery asked turning in his seat to look at him.

'I had some with me before all this.' Ruthra crossed his arms and looked down on his bandaged hand.

'Fine, but you are not to get drunk on jobs. Are we clear?' Vivi said warning Ruthra.

'Crystal.' Ruthra confirmed and Vivi nodded.

'Now where is Arthur, we need to get going.' She said and ran out of the room, Mystery got out of his chair and slowly followed behind. Ruthra watched Lewis wash the dishes left behind and after a while Lewis noticed it.

'What?' Lewis asked.

'I was just wondering what you do all day?'

'Mostly just read, or I cook diner.'

'That's all?' Ruthra asked and Lewis sighed.

'I guess I also go out into the forest and interact with my deadbeats.'

'You're what?'

'Those little ghosts that you felt last night.'

'And that's still it.' Ruthra asked and Lewis sent him a glare.

'I visit the two of them as well, what else is there to do?' Ruthra though for a moment.

'Go hunt some place.' Ruthra suggested and Lewis snorted.

'You do know that our job is to stop and get rid of hauntings, why would I go out and hunt a place?' Ruthra's eyes lit up.

'To get a job and then when we go there you stop, its perfect.' Ruthra grinned.

'We don't do this for the money you know.'

'I guess you don't.' Ruthra mumbled and he realised what he had said, Ruthra cleared his throat and started to back away. 'I think that I am going to go wait outside.' He said before leaving the room.

'Smartest thing you have said so far.' Lewis mumbled to no one in particular.

Ruthra was leaning on the side of the van when Arthur, Vivi and Mystery finally exited the house.

'I thought we were meant to have left some time ago.' Ruthra said with a smile.

'I think someone is eager to go start at work.' Vivi said as she skipped down the stairs.

'No, I just don't like sitting around for people.'

'Yea, yea. Just get in the van.' Arthur mumbled as he climbed into the driver's side with Vivi and Mystery entering through the passenger side, Ruthra just entered through the back and climbed over the back of the back seat to sit in it.

It was a few minutes later that Arthur dropped off Vivi and it was even less time before he parked the van at Kingsmen Mechanics.

'Come let's get this over with.' Arthur sighed as he exited the van, Ruthra scrambled over the front seats to exit though the passenger door. A man approached Arthur and Ruthra stayed near the van as Arthur received a hug from his uncle.

'It's good to see you in one piece and I am going to guess that this is the stray that you guys picked up.' Lance said and looked towards Ruthra.

'Not so much a stray…' Arthur paused to think. 'More like he is stuck with us.' Lance looked Ruthra over before leaning over to Arthur.

'Is there any strange spirit things happening with him?' Lance had asked Arthur, but Ruthra still heard it.

'Um, yea. You can say that, but don't worry none of that is going to happen here.' Arthur assured and Lance nodded.

'That's all I ask for, now get in there and give him a job. You will be charge of him.' Lance said patting his back before turning back to the shop.

'Come on, let's just go to my workshop and I will give you something to do.' Arthur said as he and Mystery headed for the side/back door. Ruthra followed behind and once they entered Arthur pulled him into a room before he had wondered off into the shop. Arthur turned on the lights and made his way to a bench that had a half finished arm on it, Ruthra whistled as he looked around.

'This is a lot more impressive when you can see everything.' Ruthra said as he walked to a shelf and started to look through it. There was movement by the door and when the two of them turned they found Nina and a red headed Jet standing there, Nina stepped in and smiled at Ruthra.

'Hello, my name is Nina.' She said and stuck out her hand. Ruthra pull down a gadget that he had been looking at and shook her hand.

'Ruthra.' He said and returned her a smile.

'Hey how old are you?' Jet asked from the doorway.

'Jet!' Nina exclaimed. 'You haven't even told him your name.' Jet snorted.

'Fine. The name is Jet. How old are you?' Jet said and Nina rolled her eyes, she started to look down on Ruthra's hand before he pulled it away.

'Twenty-one?' Ruthra replied and looked over at Arthur, who had chosen to look away. 'Twenty- one.'

'Damn.' Jet said before disappearing from the doorway.

'Oh don't mind him.' Nina said looking back over at Ruthra.

'So are the two of you brothers?' She asked and Arthur dropped the screw driver that he had been moving.

'No, we are not.' Arthur squeaked as he bent down to pick up the tool.

'No unfortunately we are not, but we do have a bit of a link.' Ruthra said and Nina smiled.

'At least to two of you are close, I can tell that the two of you have been though a few things together.'

'You can say that.' Arthur muttered as he put the tool back on the table. 'Come on Ruthra, I need to show you around the shop and I need to give you a job.'

'Lead away.' Ruthra said with a grin as Arthur left the room and Ruthra followed behind.

'So what happened to your hand?' Junior asked. Ruthra had gotten his tour and once everyone had meet him they sat him down in there makeshift lounge area and started to question him.

'What this?' Ruthra asked and raised his left arm. 'Its just a deform that I have, I just cover it up that's all.'

'What the hell are you guys doing? I don't believe that all of those cars of finished and there are more on the way.' Lance's voice called out from behind them.

'Sorry Lance.' Arthur apologised and Lance started to shake his head.

'Just go and finish your work all of you.' Lance ordered and they all stood from their seats.

'Come here.' Arthur said before grabbing hold of Ruthra's jacket and pulled him to Lance's office. After a quick look through the jobs, Arthur soon had something for the two of them.

'So where are you from?' Jet asked as he went over to where Ruthra was doing a look over a motorbike, Ruthra looked up from what he was doing.

'Not your business.' Ruthra said simply as he finished up what he was doing, he then looked around for Arthur.

'Arthur's not here, he had to go out to go help a stranded car, how did you meet him anyway?' Jet asked and Ruthra stood up and headed for Arthur's workshop, Jet followed behind. 'Come on man, you got to tell us something.'

'Why?' Ruthra asked as found that the older members of the crew sat in the lounge area, Jet got in front of him and stopped him from walking.

'Ok, how about a game of poker?' Jet asked and Ruthra smiled.

'I don't think you know what you are getting yourself into.' Ruthra said and followed Jet over to the lounge.

'So you finally got him over?' Hank said shuffling the cards in his hands.

'I am going to guess that you are all going to work together to get information out of me?' Ruthra asked Greg smiled.

'We need something to keep ourselves entertained.' He said. Ruthra felt a tug at his pants and when he looked down, he found Mystery sitting there. The look in his eye, was telling Ruthra that he shouldn't.

'Don't worry Mutt, I won't loss.' Ruthra said and sent him a grin.

'That's what you think anyway.' Jet said with a grin of his own.


	19. Cane

'So are we going to continue?' Ruthra asked with a grin as he counted the money that he was holding.

'We didn't get a single piece of information.' Jet moaned.

'And I think you forget, we are all about hundred dollars poor.' Greg huffed as he packed away the cards.

'I am going to guess no.' Ruthra said before putting away the cash into his jacket, he then stood up just as Arthur entered the garage. He was already frowning as he made his way towards Ruthra, Ruthra on the other hand still had his grin on his face. They went to Arthur's workshop before Arthur said anything.

'The hell did you do?' He said and Ruthra pretended to take offence.

'Me?' He said in fake surprise. 'I was just offered a chance to play some poker, I don't think they knew what they were getting themselves into.' Arthur just sighed and sat himself down at his bench, Mystery moved to his side.

'At least it was only some harmless gambling, and he did finish all of his work beforehand.' Mystery pointed out and Ruthra nodded.

'See I haven't acted up.' Ruthra said and sat himself down on a stool that sat between a filling cabinet and the bench that Arthur sat at, Ruthra leaned on the cabinet and put his feet up on the bench. Arthur started to work on the arm in front of him. After a few minutes of silence it was broken by Ruthra.

'Do you want some help?' He asked.

'No.' Arthur instantly answered and looked over at him. Ruthra then perked up and looked over at the doorway, Arthur looked in that direction as well. There was raised voices outside and Ruthra got up to have a look, a smile came to his face as he looked out.

'There seems to be an unhappy customer.' Ruthra said and Arthur sighed.

'That's really not anything new, we get people like that all the time.' Arthur said. 'Is Greg and his son there?'

'Yep, right in their face.'

'What is happening?' Came Lewis' voice from the side of the room. Arthur looked over and found Lewis going through the wall and sat himself in the air.

'There is just an unhappy customer out there.' Arthur said as he turned back.

'Can I go out and help them?' Ruthra asked as he watched what was happening outside.

'No.' Ruthra frowned and was about to take a step out of the room when Mystery spoke up.

'Ruthra you are not to leave this room.' He ordered and Ruthra put his foot back down.

'There must be some sort of law against this.' He mumbled before returning to his seat.

'At least you weren't locked up.' Arthur pointed out and Ruthra glared at him.

'Yes, because this is better than that. Can you at least give me something to do?' Arthur sighed and got up from and headed for a shelf to pull out a cardboard box, he also grabbed a cloth and a small bottle. When he returned, he handed Ruthra the box with the other two items.

'Here, now you can't complain.' Arthur said and Ruthra looked into the box before groaning. Lewis floated closer to Arthur and "sat" himself next to him.

'He is like a child, how have you been able to spend the whole with him.' Lewis asked and Ruthra muttered that he wasn't a child.

'He had been working all day, only just finished up.' Arthur said as he played with some wires and picked up some wire cutters.

'I am going to guess that the two of you haven't had lunch yet?' Lewis asked and he sighed when Arthur shook his head.

'I am only going to be around for a few more hours, we can last that long and you can feed us properly.' Arthur said with a smile as he cut wires and put the wire cutters down.

'Looks like there is another child here, you wouldn't be able to feed yourself if it weren't for me.' Lewis said smiling as well.

'And I thank you for that. Not only are you feeding me, you also gave me a place to stay.' Lewis dropped his smile before looking over at Ruthra with an accusing look. Ruthra looked away, knowing full well that it was because of him that Arthur had to move in. Arthur didn't notice this little interaction or the tension that had arises in the room. Someone approached the door and Lewis instantly disappeared from sight, Lance came to the door and Lewis became visible again.

'Ruthra, do you mind doing another job before the shop closes up. It seems that the others are distracted at the moment.' Lance asked and Ruthra all but slammed down the box of parts, before standing up.

'Anything to get out of this room.' He said with a smile and walked to the door before freezing there, he turned his head to Mystery to send him a glare, Mystry gave a sly smile before he started to glow and the Ruthra could walk out of the room, Lance looked between Ruthra and Mystery before sighing. He left the room to go after Ruthra and to tell him the job.

'So he has seriously hasn't acted up yet?' Lewis asked.

'Besides the one game of poker, yea, he has been good.' Arthur said with a nod and looked over at him.

'And I am surprised that your uncle just let him walk in and work.'

'Well he is desperate enough and it was me asking so…'

'He couldn't say no to family.' Lewis said with a smile, Mystery had moved to the door and sighed.

'Arthur I think you should go out there before Ruthra kills the man.' Mystery sighed again and Arthur rushed to the door.

Ruthra had happily went with Arthur's uncle just to get out of that room, but mainly he wanted to see what the argument was about. Greg and his son where dealing with him, but as they got closer the customer saw Lance and walked up to him.

'You are the owner yes?' He said and Ruthra had a good look at the man. He was one of the upper class, in his tailored suit and even a cane to top it off.

'I am.' Lance agreed. 'Are my men not able to help you?'

'As well as being incredibly rude, no they were not.' He said and Lance glared over at the two others, who looked away.

'Well then I am sorry about them, how can I help you?' Lance said looking back at the man.

'I have more here to give you some advice about an employ of yours.'

'He said he had an issue with Arthur.' Junior told Lance and Lance started to glare at the man.

'I believe that he only has one hand correct?'

'He has two, thank you very much.' Lance said crossing his arms.

'Yes, but he is still disabled. I am sure that without that mechanical arm, he is a very useful.' The man said and before Lance could say anything however, Ruthra took a single large step before punching the man square in his face with his left hand. The suited man flew backwards into a car and the force was enough to rock it on its wheels. Everyone froze with wide eyes as Ruthra stepped towards the man and picked up his cane on the way.

'You should learn to keep your nose out of things that don't concern you, _sir._' Ruthra said and the man tried to move away from him in fright. 'That arm shows that he is more of a man then you, if he had managed to make that and keep his will to live.' Ruthra said standing right in front of him and handed him his cane.

'I am the only one that can give him hell and I am not going to let someone like you take that from me.' Ruthra stepped back. 'Don't you have somewhere else to be?' Ruthra asked and the man scrambled to get up, but he left behind his cane as he left. Ruthra picked it up and turned around, he fixed his jacket before walking back to Lance. 'You said you had a job for me didn't you?' Ruthra asked and Lance snapped out of his frozen state before leading him to a bike. Arthur stood frozen as well just outside of his workshop as he watched the two of them walk across the garage, Arthur had heard all of what Ruthra had said and stood there processing it.

'What in hell was that?' Junior yelled out and Arthur turned to walk back into the room.

'So you punched a guy for a cane, for no reason?' Vivi asked as the five of them sat in the back room of the Tome Tomb, Ruthra was up on his feet twirled the cane in his hand and smiled. The cane, when you first look at, looks like a simple black cane, but Ruthra found when you looked closer it had a pattern of a snake and Ruthra loved it.

'He pissed me off that's about it, said something insulting.' Ruthra said and Lewis smiled, Ruthra lost his own.

'Yes, he insulted Arthur and you punched him for that.' Lewis said and Ruthra looked away.

'Yea, so what if he did? It still pissed me off.' Ruthra's smiled returned. 'Plus I got a cool cane out of it.'

'What would you need a cane for? You can walk just fine.' Mystery huffed.

'Well why did that guy have it, he managed to run away pretty well without it.' Vivi got up from her spot in the middle of the couch with Lewis and Arthur on either side of her.

'Well help me move these boxes out to the front and then we can go.' She said before picking one up and kicking the room's door open. Ruthra put down the cane before he followed the other three with the last box. Mystery moved to look at the cane and shuttered, there was something about it that he didn't like and he couldn't figure out what.

'Mutt, what are you doing?' Ruthra asked from behind him.

'Don't call me mutt.' Mystery growled.

'Ok, ok, but why are you looking at my cane like it is going to bite you?' Ruthra asked squatting down next to Mystery.

'I don't know what, but there is something about it. Don't you fell something when you hold it?' Ruthra leaned forward and pick it up from it place, he held it with his left hand as his fog slowly flowed out to snake around. Ruthra then frowned as he had a face of concentration.

'Mystery? Ruthra? What are you doing?' Vivi yelled out as the three of them came back to the backroom, as they came in however the cane turned into the snake as it was designed as. The snake twisted in Ruthra grip and bit into his arm, Ruthra grabbed onto its head and forced it to open its mouth before throwing it to the ground before putting his foot on its head, pinning it in place. Ruthra hissed in pain as he looked over at his arm, which has started to bleed from the two puncture wounds.

'Ruthra!' Vivi cried in alarm as he swayed on his feet.


	20. Snake

'Lewis grab into it, you will be fine.' Mystery said just before Ruthra landed onto his knees as the snake slithered away, but not before Ruthra grabbed onto its tail and pulling it back.

'The hell did you do, you slimy bastard.' Ruthra grumbled, but then his arm dropped and he lost his grip. Lewis jumped forward and grabbed hold of it before it could slither away. Ruthra tried to move his arm, but both of them had become paralysed, in fact his entire body had become unmovable. Arthur moved to his side and looked him over, Ruthra could still move his face.

'I am bloody paralysed.' Ruthra growled and Arthur opening and closed his right hand.

'Yea, I can start to feel it. What the hell did the two of you do?'

'I think Ruthra may have awakened it.' Mystery said.

'You are the one that asked me about it, next time if you feel something wrong with an item you can find out yourself.' Ruthra said and tried to turn his head towards Mystery, but his body fell forward and Arthur didn't catch him in time before his face hit the floor. Once Arthur lifted him up, he got a glare from Ruthra. Arthur couldn't help but to laugh.

'Is there something funny?' Ruthra asked and Arthur shook his head as he continued to laugh. The snake had managed to wiggle his way out of Lewis grip before it made its way towards Arthur and Ruthra, Arthur tensed up before fog seeped out of Ruthra's arm and wrapped itself around the snake and lifted it into the air.

'Ha, I can still do something.' Ruthra cheered.

'Massster.' The snake hissed.

'The hell did you just say?' Ruthra asked as he looked up

'If you have not died yet, then you are my massster.' It answered.

'The hell did you do?' Lewis asked as Arthur pushed Ruthra up right, Ruthra smiled when he wiggled some of his fingers.

'I went to go look for a soul or something from it, if it was possessed then it would have had one.' Ruthra explain. 'But this didn't have one.' He said and managed to shrug.

'Masster gave me power and I tested him.' The snaked hissed and started to turn back into a cane.

'What the hell? Wake up.' Ruthra ordered and shook the snake before it fully changed back.

'It seems that item only works when someone with magic uses it.' Mystery said.

'I have read about items like this. That must have been what you did.' Vivi said in excitement.

'That's great and all, but it did try to kill me.' Ruthra said as he held out is hand and the cane fell onto his opened palm.

'But you didn't.' Vivi said with a smile. 'I wonder what would happen if I tried.' She was about to touch the cane before Ruthra pulled it away from her.

'Are you crazy Blue?' Ruthra yelled as Mystery had gone to put himself between the cane and her. 'Do you want to get yourself killed?' He said before managing to stand up.

'What? I just want to try.' She said and all four boys frowned.

'You are not going to experiment with this.' Mystery ordered and Vivi crossed her arms.

'Hey Ghost, you got a chest or something lockable?'

'I do actually and I will happily give it to you.' Lewis said as they started to leave the room, Ruthra kept the cane close to his chest as they left. Vivi sighed before walking after them and locked up the front door, they headed back home in the van.

'Please.' Vivi asked Ruthra, who was on an arm chair in the living room.

'No.' He answered.

'You can be nearby, when I try. I just want to see if you are its actual master or if others can use it at the same time.'

'Let me think about it. No.' Ruthra said looking up from the magazine that he was reading and then returning to it. Vivi decided to change tactics.

'Oh Ruthra, I didn't realise that you actually cared for me.' She said and Ruthra frowned.

'I don't, I just don't want to die when Ghost kills me for letting you try.' He said and Lewis yelled out from the other room.

'It's true.' He yelled and Vivi frowned.

'Come on, I know you like us somewhat.' Vivi said with a smile.

'If I was allowed to go out and drink then I would like you even more.' He tried and smiled when he saw Vivi frown, and lost in thought.

'Fine.' She whispered after a while and Ruthra put down what he was reading. 'If you will let me do this little experiment, then you can go out and drink once every… two weeks. But no drinking on jobs.' She said and Ruthra leaned towards her.

'I am sorry I don't think I heard you right?' He brought his hand to his ear and looked at her.

'You know what I said and don't play dumb.' Vivi said.

'Yes, but I just wanted to record it and never forget.'

'So is it a deal or what?' She asked and looked behind her, to make sure that no one was around to hear what she was about to say.

'It is.' She said and held out her hand.

'I feel like I am going to regret this.' Ruthra said before shaking her hand. 'But I will end up finishing that bottle tonight.' Ruthra stood up and tossed magazine back onto the chair. 'Let's do this before someone finds out.' He said before heading for his room with Vivi following behind. They made it to his room before anyone had found them, and when they entered Vivi closed the door behind them. Ruthra made his way over to an old trunk that Lewis had given him to store the cane, Ruthra let his fog flow free and it flowed into the lock before there was a click and he opened it. He placed it on the ground as he sat down, Vivi sat herself down on the opposed side of him.

'Just don't die.' Ruthra said and fogged the area before Vivi placed her hands on the cane, her hands glowed and she closed her eyes to concentrate. A couple minutes had passed and Ruthra let out a breath that he was holding when Vivi opened her eyes and moved her hands away.

'I guess it will only work for you now, no one else would be able to use it. I guess you don't have to lock it away any more, I can't play around with it.' Vivi said with a sigh, Ruthra held out his left arm and smiled.

'Time to hold out your end of the deal, I want to start with tonight.' He said and Vivi sighed as she held onto his wrist, the binding started to glow and Ruthra sighed happily when he could feel the bind loosen.

'Now get out of here before Arthur gets here, and get back here before midnight.' Vivi said as Ruthra ran for the window, he nodded on the way and opened it up before looking back at Vivi with one foot already out in the air. Before he could say something however, Arthur, Mystery and Lewis where in the doorway. Ruthra jumped out before Lewis and Mystery were yelling for him to come back, but Ruthra just hopped onto his bike and sped off.

Arthur looked down from the cane to Vivi to the window that Ruthra had jumped from and then back at Vivi.

'What did you do?' Arthur asked and Vivi was already looking away.

'I may have made a deal with Ruthra and given him a chance to go out drinking, for the night.' Vivi said and looked back at Arthur.

'Well as long as he is back before...' Mystery started and then looked over at Vivi.

'Midnight.' She supplied.

'Yes before midnight, so it can't be all that bad I mean. What kind of trouble can he get himself into in a town like this?' Mystery asked.

'You know I don't think any of us have even been to a bar.' Arthur said in thought.

'Think again.' Vivi hummed, looking away when Lewis and Arthur looked at her in surprise.

'When did you go to a bar?' Lewis asked.

'I don't tell you everything that I do.' She said with a grin. Both of the boys looked at one another.

It was a few minutes before midnight that the front door was opened the Ruthra tried to sneak his way in, the four of them were still awake and heard the door slam shut. They could hear something fall over and Ruthra started to swear, when they left the living room they found him trying to get up from the floor.

'Hey guys.' He said as he got up with the help of the wall.

'So did you have fun?' Vivi asked as Ruthra swayed on his feet and tried to focus on her face.

'Yea, I won money, got to try every single drink in the place and then a racoon ran into the bar. And then someone brought a cat and we made the two of them fight, then I think that the two of them killed a man with a knife. But that was after my twentieth drink.' Ruthra looked like he was lost in thought as Vivi went over to him and kept him steady on his feet.

'Well then I think it's time for bed mister.' She said and started to lead Ruthra to the stairs.

'Wold up.' Ruthra yelled and started to check his pockets. 'What the hell happened to all my money?' He said with a frown, he then pulled himself from Vivi. 'That damn racoon, he took it all.' Ruthra said infuriated, Vivi put his arm over her shoulders and started to lead him again.

'I am sure that tomorrow you can go out and…' Vivi started.

'And kill it.' Ruthra said and Vivi stopped.

'No Ruthra, you are not going to go kill a racoon.'

'It stole a thousand bucks from me, it will get what it deserves.' Ruthra yelled.

'So when you get drunk, you are just more of a pain in the ass then normal huh?' Arthur asked and Vivi flicked him with her foot, Arthur glared at her as they lead him to his room.

'Hey have I ever told you guys how glad I am that you didn't actually kill me, but I wonder if I would had gone through with taking Orange's body.' Ruthra said and the four of them sighed.

'Here we go.' Lewis mumbled.

'I mean I already don't like this body, but I hated that cave even more. Hey do you think that Tyler and Brianna are still alive, I mean they might be like thirdy now.' Ruthra started to ramble before Vivi stopped to look at him. 'Oh hell I hope Tyler died, maybe he got hit by a car.' He said with a smile. Vivi grabbed onto his shirt and looked at him.

'Ruthra, who is Tyler and Brianna?' She asked, Ruthra blinked.

'Well one is the bitch that laughed in my face and the other is the guy that pushed me off a cliff.' Ruthra said before his hands shot up to cover his mouth and ran out of Vivi hand to head for the bathroom. After a second Vivi ran after Ruthra with everyone but Mystery stayed behind and left to go find somewhere to sleep.

'Hey where did you used to live?' Vivi asked after Ruthra hung over the toilet bowl, his hand over his mouth.

'I don't remember, it was some stupid small town like two states down.' Ruthra said and Vivi went to his side.

'Come on there must have had been something else that was in that town.' She urged before Ruthra vomited into the bowl and Vivi looked away.

'I think that there was a lake?' Ruthra managed once he stopped bringing up his insides. Vivi smiled and looked over at the two boys standing by the doorway.

'Thank you.' She said and gave him a peck on the cheek before getting up and running out of the room.

'The hell was that?' Ruthra asked before rubbing his cheek and then vomiting into the bowl. Lewis started to walk away with Arthur.

'Are you sure that we should leave him?' Arthur asked and Lewis shrugged.

'I am sure that he will be fine, we will find out in the morning.' Lewis said with a shrug.


	21. Sly Dog

When Arthur awoke the next morning he headed for the bathroom and found Ruthra sleeping on the floor, he then saw the toilet bowl and flushed it before heading for the mirror. There was a moan behind him and watched as Ruthra held his head, he sat up and looked around with the look of confusion.

'Morning, I am sure you are glad that you spent last night like you did.' Arthur said and Ruthra managed to lift his head to look at him.

'When did I get back?' Ruthra asked. 'Wait did I kiss a cat last night?'

'I don't even want to know what you did last night.' Arthur said shaking his head.

'I am kidding, but I did kiss someone.' Ruthra said as he got up. He stretched his back and then headed for the shower.

'What do you think you are doing? I was here first.' Arthur said as Ruthra took of his jacket.

'Well actually I think you will find that I fell asleep here, which means that was here before you.' Ruthra pointed out and Arthur froze.

'Damn it.' Arthur said as he started to leave the room, he was about to exit the room when Ruthra spoke up.

'Hey, did I remember something last night?' He asked and Arthur turned at the doorway.

'As a matter of fact you did, you said some names.'

'Well what were they, do I have to read your mind for it?' Ruthra growled.

'Can you even do that?' Arthur said with a smile, Ruthra closed his eyes. 'What are…'

'Shh.'

'What...'

'SHH.' Arthur frowned and waited for the feeling of Ruthra poking around his mind. It was weak but Ruthra had managed to do it before Arthur pushed him away, Ruthra squatted down grabbed at his head and hissed in pain.

'You ass.' Ruthra cursed and Arthur smiled as he left.

'I was going to learn how to stop you eventually.' Arthur yelled out.

Ruthra went to his room with a towel around his wrist and headed for the bottle that he still had in his room, the painkillers that he took earlier were starting to take affect and he sighed happily once he laid down on his bed.

'That stupid Orange, if I didn't have this stupid hang over then I would have been able to stop him from stopping me.'

'I don't think that is possible anymore.' Mystery said as he walked in, Ruthra took a drink from the bottle and looked over at Mystery.

'What do you mean?' Ruthra asked as Mystery wrinkled his nose.

'Do you really think it's a good idea to be drinking so soon?' Mystery asked.

'What where you talking about?' Ruthra asked before taking another drink, Mystery rolled his eyes before speaking.

'I have been watching the two of you and it seems that you are taking things from the other. For an example, you are becoming more human and Arthur gain some of those physic powers, or they were unlocked. I am not that sure with that.'

'I am not trying to be human.' Ruthra mumbled.

'You are, no matter how much you want to deny it.' Mystery walked closer and jumped onto his bed. 'You know that you could try to teach him how to use those little powers of his and then you would have more access to them as well.' Ruthra took a large drink before looking over at Mystery.

'So you want me to teach him, but I can't still use it myself. So why would I?' Mystery sighed.

'I thought I told you, you are going to start losing that.'

'If I don't teach him? I don't thing I believe you.' Ruthra said crossing his arms. Mystery smiled from his place.

'But are you willing to risk it?' Mystery asked. Ruthra glared at him.

'You crafty old dog.' Ruthra spat before he got up and headed for his dresser, he got dressed and walked out of the room, leaving his bottle on the dresser. He then left his room in search of Arthur.

Arthur was carefully welding parts into a wrist of an order that needed to be shipped off in a few days, when Ruthra slammed open his door. Arthur was lucky that the welder was no were near the arm at the time, because in his fright he had dropped it. Unluckily the welder made his pants catch fire, Arthur freaked out for a solid two seconds before he stuck his left hand on the spot to smelter the flame. Arthur was glad that he had invested in flame retardant clothing, once the flame had been taken cared of Arthur picked up the welder from the ground and then turned to glare at Ruthra.

'The hell did you think you are doing?' Arthur asked and Ruthra shuffled uncomfortably in his spot.

'The mutt suggested that I should teach you how to read minds.' Ruthra said with a shrug.

'And you thought that it would be a good idea to burst into a room like the maniac that you are, there is this thing called knocking.'

'Well I wanted to get started straight away.'

'I am working.'

'I can see that, but I think that this is a little more…'

'No its not, I am going to finish this and then we can talk about it.' The two of them glared at one another, before Ruthra grabbed a stool and sat himself on it.

'What are you doing?' Arthur asked as Ruthra sat with his feet on the stool and his knees to his chest.

'I am going to sit here in till you finish.' Ruthra answered and Arthur sighed before turning back to his work. As Arthur started to work however, he could feel Ruthra trying to get into his head and he stopped what he was doing to fight him off. Unlike last time however, he wasn't going to back down. Arthur started to push back with what he could only describe as pushing against Ruthra's mind, he found that the more that Ruthra tried to force himself in the more Arthur had to concentrate to push him out. Both of them had their eyes closed as they fought.

_'__Why can't you just let me work?' _Arthur asked as Ruthra backed down a little before trying again.

'_Because I want to start now.'_ Ruthra whined.

'_You are such a child.'_ Arthur huffed and shoved him away. Ruthra then smiled and Arthur could fell it, Arthur frowned and before he could ask him why he was smiling Arthur felt his body being lifted. Arthur's eyes shot open and he realised that he couldn't move, Arthur tried to speak but Ruthra just smiled down on him as he carried him out of his room.

'See this is why you need these lessons, you almost left your body just now. Such a rookie mistake.' Ruthra said as they headed for Ruthra's room. Arthur could wiggle his fingers as he was placed on Ruthra's bed, Ruthra sat himself at the foot of the bed and watched as Arthur was able to move his body again.

'I guess you didn't realise that you were losing your connection with your body, if you had done that you would have blacked out.' Ruthra explained.

'What do you mean you were doing the same thing?' Arthur said as he rolled his shoulders to wake them up further.

'Yes, but for one; I have died and two, this is not my body.'

'So how do I stop myself from leaving my body then?'

'That is hard to say.' Ruthra said as he stretched out on his bed. 'You see I have been doing this for as long as I remember, well since I died. So the only idea I have is that you shouldn't get mad and try to push someone out of your mind, just block them.' Ruthra paused. 'But then again, I have been attacking more than stopping someone from getting into my mind. Even when you went for that little trip of yours, you left your body to get a look of this.' Ruthra said tapping his forehead. 'And I had no clue as to what to do, you did only get a peek and then passed out.'

'Well I don't really know what I did, I guess that best way to describe it would be that it leaned towards you and I ended up hearing a few things.' Arthur explained and Ruthra took it in.

'Then I have an idea.' Ruthra exclaimed and then held out his right hand. 'You are going to try to read my mind through physical contact, so take it and then concentrate with that.' Ruthra instructed. Arthur grabbed onto his wrist and closed his eyes.

When Arthur opened them he was back in the garage and following Lance to a car.

'Are you the owner, yes?' Arthur heard and looked to a man, who wore a suit and had a cane. Arthur recognised that cane, but at that time he couldn't remember were.

'I am.' Lance answered. 'Are my men not able to help you?'

'As well as being incredibly rude, no they were not.' The suited man said.

'Well then I am sorry about them, how can I help you?' Arthur heard Lance say.

'I am here to give you some advice about an employ of yours.'

'He said that he had an issue with Arthur.' Junior's voice said, but it was muffled.

'I believe that he only has one hand correct?' The suited man asked and Arthur couldn't help but feel angry, but the anger was foreign and not his.

'He has two, thank you very much.' Lance said, trying to hide the anger that was about to enter his voice.

'Yes, but he is still disabled. I am sure that without that mechanical arm, he is very useful.' Before Arthur knew what was happening, he took a step towards the man and felt his left arm shot out and punched him in his face.

Arthur opened his eyes again and found Ruthra looking at him, Arthur tried to catch his breath.

'You can let go of me now.' Ruthra said and Arthur let go off him immediately. Ruthra got up and when he came back he had his alcohol bottle with him, he took sips from it as Arthur calmed down.

'And I fed you that memory, it's not as easy as you think and you are already drained from that.' Ruthra commented. Arthur managed to calm himself and realised that he was sweaty all over, he shivered when he could feel his shirt sticking to his back.

'So what now? 'Arthur asked and Ruthra thought.

'Well I can't have you going through my mind, you wouldn't like a lot that you would see and you are already drained. So that means we are finished, you are free to go work.'

'How generous.' Arthur said with sarcasm. Ruthra rolled his eyes.

'Oh come on, this will help you one of these days.' He said as Arthur stood up.

'So what are you getting out of this?' Arthur asked raising an eye brow, Ruthra looked down on his drink.

'The damn mutt said I should and that I could be losing my powers to you, but I think that he is lying to get me to teach you and I am not about to risk it.'

'That sly dog.' Arthur said with a smile. 'Well I am going to take a shower and then I am going back to work, if you want to talk to me. You knock. Are we clear?' Arthur asked and when Ruthra nodded Arthur turned and left.


	22. Brothers?

'Are you guys that despite?' Ruthra asked as he sat out in the lounge area with the other employs.

'Yes, we want to know why you look like you are Arthur's brother, for one.' Jet said and Ruthra choked on the soda that he stole from Arthur's work shop. 'So are the two of you related?'

'No. God no. We are not related in anyway.' Ruthra said once he was able to breathe.

'And yet, the two of you act like you are.' Nina said from right next to Ruthra.

'How, because I can tell you we aren't at the best of terms with one another.' Ruthra said with a smile.

'Well most brothers aren't.' Nina hummed.

'Well me and Ora… Arthur, are not related.' Ruthra said firmly.

'You don't need to be related to be brothers.' Nina said sadly. 'Arthur had a brother a few years ago, before he died in the cave accident that took his arm.' Ruthra froze and took a drink before speaking again.

'Did he? He didn't tell me that he had other family members.' Ruthra said as he looked to the floor.

'Yea, his name was Lewis and he had helped Arthur through enough a lot. It's a shame he died, it almost killed Arthur.' Nina said with a sad smile.

'Oh I am sure that he didn't go far, if he was as good as a friend as you say then even if he died he would still be around.' Ruthra said, he looked down to avoid looking at the other workers.

'Ruthra are you alright?' Nina asked.

'Hurry up and get to work!' Lance yelled out as he entered the garage, everyone stood up as quickly as they could and returned to their jobs. Ruthra was the only one that stayed where he was with Nina sitting by his side.

'Ruthra? You are crying, did you know that.' Nina whispered and Ruthra tensed up. He brought his hand to his face where he touched his cheek and found that they were wet, Ruthra stood up straight and ran for the bathroom in the back of the building. Once he got there he headed straight for the mirror, he saw that he had a line going down the right side of his face. With the back of his hand he whipped it off and left the room.

'Stupid emotions.' Ruthra said with a sigh, he then headed for Arthur's workshop and slipped in without Arthur noticing. Mystery lifted his head and looked over at Ruthra, Ruthra placed a finger on his lips and Mystery rolled his eyes before laying his head back down. Arthur was putting parts together and Ruthra decided that he could cause no harm by scaring Arthur a little, Arthur didn't notice Ruthra as he walked right behind him. Ruthra then licked his right index finger before sticking it right it Arthur's right ear. Arthur jumped out of his seat as the little device that Arthur has been working on flew into the air, Ruthra caught it as Arthur fell to the floor. Ruthra looked at the little device and realised that it was small motor, most likely for one of the limbs that Arthur makes.

'The hell are you going?' Arthur yelled as he sat up on the floor and rubbed at his ear. 'What was that for?'

'I was bored and you're just so easy to scare.' Ruthra said with a shrug before Arthur got up and grabbed the motor out of his hand.

'Well go do a job, that's what you are here for after all.'

'You are no fun.' Ruthra whined and then his stomach growled. 'Oh I know lets go get take out. I am starving.' Ruthra exclaimed and Arthur sighed.

'It's not even lunch time, and you always seem to come and bother me when I am working.' Arthur said crossing his arms, Ruthra looked down at bench.

'But you're always working on something, plus I heard Vivi once say that you don't take nearly enough breaks. So I am doing you a favour, now come on before we starve.' Ruthra said before throwing Arthur over his shoulder and proceeded out of the room. Arthur kept yelling out protest and as they walked through the garage, all of the workers stopped and watched what was happening.

'What in the world in happening here?' Lance asked exiting his office to find his nephew being carried out.

'I thought that Arthur could use a break, he did miss lunch after all.' Ruthra said and Lance couldn't help but smile.

'Wait what time is it, the last time I checked it was only ten.' Arthur asked turning himself around to look at his uncle.

'It's four.' Both Lance and Ruthra answered together.

'Really?' Arthur asked. 'Ruthra why didn't you correct me on it when we were in the workshop.'

'I didn't feel like it.' Ruthra said with a shrug, which made Arthur's body jerk up.

'Well then get him out of here, bring Vivi something as well.' Lance said before re-entering his office, Ruthra saluted and walked out of the garage. Mystery ran after them once he realised that they were leaving.

'Ruthra, you can put me down now.' Arthur said once they were outside.

'I could, but this is more fun.' Ruthra said with a grin before Arthur started to wiggle and struggle. 'Fine, have it your way.' Ruthra put Arthur down and he found that Arthur was bright red, Arthur tried to straighten out his clothes before heading for the van. Ruthra and Mystery headed for the passenger side, once they got in they found Arthur still beet red and hiding in his arms.

'Hey what's wrong?' Ruthra asked and Arthur snapped his head from out of his arms to glare at him.

'You can't be that dense.' Arthur said, when Ruthra still had a blank face Arthur could only sigh. 'You threw me over your shoulder and carried me out where everyone could see me, Lance saw me as well.'

'You weren't going to leave without some help.'

'You could have at least hold on to me a different way, you didn't need to put your hand on my ass.'

'Any other way and it's hard to get a grip.' Ruthra said with a shrug.

'Well don't do it again, people don't normally carry people like that.' Arthur warned as he started up the van.

'You suck the fun out of everything.' Ruthra mumbled as he crossed his arms and looked out of the window.

'The two of you are just in time for some left overs.' Vivi said handing the two of them a taper wear container each, Ruthra headed over to the couch of the back room and sat himself there.

'Is Chloe around?' Arthur asked and Vivi nodded sadly.

'And Duet. This is why you could enter through the front door instead of coming in using the back door.' Vivi said and Ruthra was already eating with his hands, Vivi handed him a fork and he used that instead.

'I wish Lewis didn't have to hide from everyone, I mean his own parents still don't know that he is around.' Arthur said sadly, playing around with his food.

'It's his choice with his parents.' Mystery spoke up and Vivi looked to the ground.

'I know, but I find him looking at old photos of them and he always looks so sad.' Vivi said, Ruthra glanced up from his food.

'Why don't you guys just get them to the house and let it play out.' Ruthra suggested still eating.

'We can't do that, one no one in town even knows about it.'

'Why not, at least Ghost would have a chance and his parents would be able to see their son again.' Vivi walked over to Ruthra and closed the lid on his food, Ruthra made a sound of protest but Vivi was already pulling him to his feet. She then made Arthur put his down before he pulled the two of them out the front door.

'Duet, I am going out for lunch.' Vivi yelled out as she pulled the two boys out the front door. Ruthra couldn't help but feel uneasy as they passed the man that he could only guess who was Duet, Ruthra also decided that he did not want to be left in a room with him.

'Vivi, what are you doing?' Arthur asked as she led the two of them down the street.

'We are going to go to the restaurant and say hi, it has been far too long.' Vivi said and Arthur pulled his hand out of her grip.

'No. Vivi I can't. I can't face them.' Arthur said in a panic and took several steps back.

'Arthur, they loved you like you were a part of their family.' Vivi said taking steps towards Arthur and grabbing hold of Arthur's hand.

'Yes and then there son died when I didn't, I don't care what it looked like in a police report. The Peppers aren't stupid Vivi, they would have known that something had happened.'

'You know that we could find out what they think, all you have to do is touch them and I can help with it.' Ruthra said.

'No, I can't face them.' Arthur said shaking his head and pulled away from Vivi, but she held on. 'Please Vivi don't make me.' Arthur pleaded and Vivi finally let him go. 'I am going to go back, Ruthra make sure that you head back soon.' Arthur said before leaving with his hands in his pant pockets, Mystery followed right by his side.

'Why do both of them run from problems? We could have had this solved by now.' Vivi said before crossing her arms.

'Well he does have reason for it. I mean what do you tell his parents. "Hi, nice to see you again after a year of not even making any contact with you. You know that cave that your son died, yes well there was a demon that took control of Arthur and it took control of him…'

'Ok I get it.' Vivi said.

'That same demon is also living with us, do you think that's weird or…'

'Ruthra!' Ruthra stopped talking as Vivi pinched the bridge of her nose. 'I understand what you are trying to say, but I don't want to leave them without knowing what happened. We can leave you out of it, but I forgot about them for a year and Lewis needs some sort of contact with them.' Vivi looked tired for a few moments before she slapped her cheeks to snap herself out of it. 'I want to go see them, even if I have to pretend that I don't know them.' She declared and Ruthra sighed.

'Fine, but if your acting starts to fail then we are out of there.' Ruthra said and he followed Vivi to the restaurant.

Arthur looked back down the street to see the two of them continue to the restaurant, there was a sick feeling in his stomach.

'Mystery should I go see the Peppers, I don't want to but they should get some sort of an explanation.' Arthur said and looked down towards Mystery.

'In all honesty, I never knew Lewis' parents very well. I can't make a guess with them.' Mystery said and Arthur sighed.

'They adopted Lewis, so why wouldn't they accept him now? I mean, they even accepted me and learnt about all my problems.'

'So then why would Lewis be afraid to tell them.'

'I think he just doesn't want to scare his sisters, they are young and they may not understand it all.' Arthur suggested.

'Well we won't know in till we ask Lewis himself.'

'You can, I don't want to bring it up.' The two of them got to the van and they got in. 'I will be working, tell me what happens.'

'Arthur, you shouldn't hide for Lewis when the topic becomes personal.'

'Then you don't know me very well.' Arthur said as he drove them away.


	23. Family

Vivi walked into the Pepper's restaurant with Ruthra trailing behind. A waiter welcomed them and led them to a table, he gave them menus and left them for a while.

'We are not staying for long, so get something small.' Vivi said as she looked around.

'Can I get a beer?' Ruthra asked and Vivi frowned at him.

'I thought you didn't like beer.'

'I don't, it's just they don't have anything else better.'

'Fine, I was only going to get a coffee anyway.' Once the waiter came over and they ordered what they wanted, Vivi started to search for Lewis' parents. There was a slit that revelled the kitchen and that is where Vivi saw the two of them working.

'That's them.' Vivi said as Ruthra looked over.

'He's adopted?' He asked.

'Yes. I don't know all of the details, but he was found at their front door and the Peppers took him in.'

'I am sure that they loved him deeply and still do.' Ruthra said as his drink was brought over and he took a drink.

'How would you know, are you using some of your powers?' Vivi asked, she started to sip on the coffee that was brought for her. Ruthra smiled.

'No nothing like that.' He said and then pointed over at a wall that had a whole range of photos, most noticeably of Lewis. 'If they didn't love him then I don't think that there would be as many photos of him here.' Vivi looked over and saw many smiling versions of Lewis at different stages of his life, but when her eyes fell on a photo of the four of them on the day that they got the van she started to tear up.

'Blue, I think that we should go.' Ruthra said sadly and he was about to get up when Vivi shook her head.

'No I can do this.' She wiped her eyes. 'Those were just happy tears, I swear.' Once she finished, Vivi smiled even if some tears were still falling.

'Can I just ask, why did the four of you go to that cave?' Ruthra asked, looking down at the drink in his hands.

'There where reported deaths there, and a claim of haunting.' Vivi explained, she then looked towards Ruthra. 'Did you kill anyone else before us?' She asked and Ruthra looked up slowly.

'No.' He said and looked into her face. 'I didn't, I never saw the point in it. Most of them were just scared out of their skin and ran away just by entering, there were the few times when a lone person would dare to come in and I would just play with them.'

'So you really did just kill Lewis because he looked like your killer.' Ruthra nodded and took a long drink, finishing it off. The two of them sat in silence as Vivi finished up her coffee, when they got up to leave Vivi thanked the waiter and they left. Vivi took one last look into the kitchen before leaving with Ruthra following behind, what she didn't see was both of the Peppers watch her leave.

'So the two of you didn't talk to anyone?' Arthur asked as Ruthra bounced a ball on the wall, Ruthra rolled his eyes.

'No, I already told you what we did. Blue just wanted to visit, she didn't even go after Ghost's parents. You don't need to worry.' Ruthra said and Arthur turned back to what he was doing. Ruthra stopped bouncing the ball to look over at Arthur.

'So what are you scared of, wouldn't it be better for his parents to know?' Ruthra asked and Arthur tensed up.

'Well how exactly would I explain it to them about the events of their son's death? "Hi guys, so a spirit possessed my arm and I pushed your son off a cliff. Oh and that same spirit lives with us."' Arthur said throwing his hands into the air.

'That's what I said with Blue when I explained it to her.' Ruthra pointed out.

'Then at least you understand.' Arthur said and returned to his work. Ruthra returned to throwing the ball against the wall, he the paused for a second.

'Do you want to practise?' Ruthra asked.

'Why do you even bother asking?' Arthur asked turning to face him, Ruthra jumped off his stool and sat on the floor, Arthur soon followed suit. Ruthra held out his hand and Arthur took it.

'I am going to make you look for it this time, have fun.' Ruthra said as Arthur closed his eyes. 'Oh and don't take too long to find it.' He warned as his voice became distance to Arthur.

It had taken Arthur almost all of his energy to find a memory of the time that Vivi had taken Ruthra shopping, but of course Ruthra had made Arthur work for it and whenever Arthur had gotten close Ruthra would pull the memory just out of his reach. Arthur was laying out on his back trying not to fall asleep, Ruthra sat next to him and bounced the ball on the ground in front of him.

'Why am I doing this again? Arthur asked looking up at the ceiling, Ruthra stopped bouncing the ball.

'That mutt thinks it's a good idea, so why not.' Ruthra said with a shrug. 'Why? Can you think of a better way to do it, I am only showing you the only way I know how.'

'You don't exactly explain anything.' Arthur complained.

'I don't know how and I can't even do what I used to, so what do you want from me?'

'Nothing, I shouldn't come to expect anything from you.' Arthur huffed.

'No you really shouldn't, you know how I am.' Ruthra said with a smile and Arthur glared at him. Ruthra started to bounce the ball again, Arthur closed his eyes in defeat.

'How long has Arthur been laying there?' Lance asked when he walked in at the end of the day.

'For most of the afternoon.' Mystery said looking up from his place.

'Wait, he knows that you can talk?' Ruthra asked.

'Yes, he does. He found out a while ago so get Arthur to the van and then you are driving us back.' Mystery ordered and Ruthra couldn't hold back a laugh.

'What made you think that I can drive?' Ruthra asked.

'How can you not drive the van?' Mystery demanded.

'Well can you drive?' Ruthra said with a grin.

'I don't have any thumbs!' Mystery yelled.

'I can drive you back and then Vivi can drive me back home.' Lance said before they started to argue. Mystery calmed himself and Ruthra mumbled to himself as he sat Arthur upright, he then threw his arm over his shoulder to lift him up.

'And put him in the car right.' Mystery ordered as Ruthra took him away, he mumbled all the way out.

'So, since Arthur isn't going to tell me I was hoping that you would explain a few things.' Lance asked, Mystery looked to him to give Lance his full attention.

'Go ahead.' Mystery prompted and Lance cleared his throat.

'So, who exactly is Ruthra? I only really let him hang around because Arthur asked, but I would like to know who he is.' Lance asked, Mystery sighed and looked to the ground.

'He is a problem that a raised a while ago and only now got stuck with us.' Mystery tried but Lance wasn't having it. 'Do you remember when I explained to you that Arthur was in contact with the demon that pushed Lewis off the cliff?' Mystery started and Lance sat himself down.

Ruthra got to the van and opened the back of the van, he carried Arthur inside before dumping him on the ground where there were some blankets laid out. Arthur mumbled and rolled over.

'You're welcome idiot.' Ruthra said as he sat down next to him. After a while Arthur frowned and started to fidget, but that is not what made Ruthra take notice of the fact that there was something wrong. It was the feeling of fear that came from Arthur, Ruthra got worried when Arthur started to mumble apologises. Lewis' name was said several times in between and Ruthra sat there wondering if he should try to wake him up. Then he remembered it.

'I am a damn idiot.' Ruthra sat before crawling over to the tool box and pulling out a metal rod, he then pulled Arthur up right and searched for the little button that disconnected his arm from his shoulder. Once he found it the arm was disconnected and Arthur frowned before settling back down. Ruthra put it down next to Arthur and he made his way out of the van to wait for Mystery, there was a raised voice from inside and before Ruthra could walk in to find out what was happening Lance was storming out of the garage. He spotted Ruthra and stomped his way over, grabbed hold of his jacket before throwing him against the van and holding him off the ground. Ruthra would have been impressed by this if it weren't for the fact that Arthur's uncle looked ready to kill him, the older man was glaring at him as Mystery came up behind him.

'Please Lance, calm yourself. Just put him down and I will continue.' Mystery said, but Lance didn't even lower Ruthra an inch.

'So you are the reason for Arthur's pain, I outta kill you for what you did to that boy.' Lance yelled, Ruthra had to fight the urge to kick him right in the gut to get him to drop him as it was starting to become difficult to breath.

'I guess I did, but my situation has changed since then.' Ruthra managed to say and found some grip on the van behind him.

'Lance drop him before he loses his temper.' Mystery urged and after a pause Lance did just that, Lance took a few steps back and viable calmed with a few deep breaths. 'Thank you Lance.' Mystery thanked.

'So tell me why my nephew would even consider to keep him around?' Lance asked pointing over at Ruthra. 'No a better question, why the hell would Lewis let his killer be around Arthur. I thought that that boy had more sense than that.' Lance said looking to Mystery.

'What did you expect from them, they are all good at heart, did you think that Arthur was going to leave someone injured in the middle of nowhere.' Mystery asked and Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

'Well no, but did you have to keep him around.' Lance then got angry again. 'Wasn't it also his fault that Arthur lost his place?'

'Yes he was….' Mystery said glancing over at Ruthra, who was now sitting on the ground and leaning against the van.

'And I am sorry for it, I was in a tight spot and I need the cash.' Ruthra said carefully.

'What you call cash I call a livelihood, you took practically everything. He hardly had enough to get parts and materials.'

'Well it wasn't all bad, I mean he lives with his friends now.' Ruthra pointed out and Mystery nodded.

'Yes, there is that. Lance, things worked out and Ruthra is now trying to change his ways.'

'If I hear that you have hurt Arthur…'

'You'll come and find me to kill me, yea, get in line. You will have to wait your turn.' Ruthra said standing himself up, he brushed off the dirt from his pants before entering the back of the van again. Lance watched him go before he opened the driver's door open for Mystery and then getting into the driver's seat behind him. Lance looked at Ruthra using the mirror and found that he was glaring right back at him.

Vivi heard the van pull up to the front door and when she went to greet them she found Lance with them.

'Lance.' She said and he smiled when he saw her. 'What are you doing here?' She asked as the back of the van opened with Arthur on Ruthra's back, Arthur's robotic arm in one hand.

'Arthur passed out after a bit of training and I just found out that Ruthra doesn't know how to drive a van.' Mystery explained.

'Hey! When you can drive that death trap then you can complain about it.' Ruthra hissed before walking into the house.

'I need you to drive me back to the garage.' Lance said.

'Don't you want to stay for a bit? You can have some tea, or just talk, it's been too long.' Vivi said and Lance smiled.

'You know what I will take you up on your offer.' Lance said and the three of them walked in, and they made their way to the kitchen.

'Lew! Lance is here for a visit.' Vivi yelled out before they entered the room. Lewis wasn't there, but he would have heard her voice from where ever he was in the mansion. Vivi got to work to make tea for them all.

'It's good to see you Lance.' Lewis said as he entered the kitchen, Lance turned his head to him.

'The same goes for you, I always forget how nice the place is.' Lance replied as Lewis made his way to his seat. Vivi brought over mugs and the things that they needed for the tea.

'Please tell me that you are not really ok with this.' Lance said.

'What do you mean?' Lewis said cocking his head to one side.

'Lance please don't start this here.' Mystery begged.

'What happened?' Vivi asked once she sat down.

'Lance is aware of our current situation.'

'Yes I am aware and I want to know why you kids didn't just tell the cops, he could have been in a prison by now.' Lance said start to pour himself a mug.

'Lance it's not so easy, he is not the same as he was without a body.' Vivi said and poured herself some as well.

'Even I have to agree. He is a bit of an ass at times, but he is learning and he is learning about himself.' Lewis said and before Lance could continue their conversation Ruthra spoke up.

'Ah but you see I am an ass because I was trapped here, other than that we can leave that up to your imagination.' He said and the five of them turned to see him leaning in the door frame, once his presence was known he made his way to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle from it.

'Ruthra, you don't have to pretend that you don't like us. We know that.' Vivi said with a grin.

'Like hell I do, whatever gave you that idea?' Ruthra asked crossing his arms and looking away.

'You wouldn't have saved Arthur from those cultists and the demon, plus you are most of the time nice to me.'

'Plus you are terrible at lying to us.' Lewis said and even gave him a smile. Ruthra looked back over at them, his face started to go pink as he tried to come up with something reject what they were saying.

'I am going.' Ruthra announced and quickly walked out of the room. Once he was gone Vivi turned back to Lance.

'In reality he is like a little kid, he hasn't caused us any problems so far and Mystery has control over him.' Vivi said grinning again.

'I don't know how I feel about this anymore, I guess that as long as he is not a threat to any of you. Then I am sort of alright with him.' Lance said. 'Why did Arthur pass out at work?' Lance then asked and turned to Mystery.

'And if you had let me finish, then you would have found out.' Mystery grumbled and Lance frowned.

'Arthur has some physic abilities and I am having him learn to use them, it could save us some issues in the future.' Mystery continued to say.

'Does he now? I don't think that there was anyone in the family that had some.' Lance said scratching his chin.

'Arthur is lucky to have an uncle like you around, you are the only family member that knows about everything that has happened.' Vivi said and Lance smiled.

'I am just surprised that I haven't gotten more grey hairs from all of this.' Lance said with a smile. Arthur had only slept in till later that night, Ruthra being scolded from Mystery for it the moment that they were all sure that Arthur was indeed alright.


End file.
